The Place We Belong
by Queenofthefanfiction
Summary: There are the few who were born into the wrong world. They never feel like they belong always outcasts. But Addison is special, Truth has is giving her a second chance. Now she can return to the world she was meant to be in.T for Ed's and Addie's language. EdxOc.
1. The Beginning

**Queen here! I have a story here that I hope will blow your minds. Nice reviews are awesome and flames without a legit reason will be in my head turned into nice reviews! Ex****_. I don't get your story it's horrible_****. Will be turned into ****_I love your story it's amazing!_**** See now on with the story!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxX **

There has always been the few who were born in the wrong world. The few who can never really belong in the world they were born into. The few whose powers are unimaginable. EdxOc

(Addison)

White, everything was damn white. It hurt my eyes I didn't want to be here any longer. The whiteness was suffocating. It was an unnatural white and it left chills down my spine. "My, my, my Addison why are you do disgusted by my beautiful land," the form of Truth came into my view.

"It's too white nothing is natural about it, it's the color of death," I inquired with a stony face.

"Why do you shy away from it are you afraid of death?" Truth asked with his sadistic smile.

"No, I'm not afraid of death, it's what's beyond death is what I'm afraid of," I said without emotion.

Truth smiled a creepy as fuck smile and said "Time to wake up."

I woke up on the floor of my shabby room. "Stop moving around so much up there!" My fathers angry voice reached my ears.

I was breathing hard and I had just had a nightmare that for the life of me I couldn't remember. I got off the ground and wiped off the 'dirt' on my pj pants and made way to the bathroom. Something didn't feel right, I couldn't put my finger on it though.

I jumped into the shower with out letting it heat up and I let the cool water run over my body. After my 5 min. shower I got out and quickly changed into my clothes. I was wearing a black shirt and some jeans. I put my hair up in a pony tail and made to leave the bathroom but a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around to see tiny black hands shooting out of the mirror. They grabbed my arms and legs and pulled my towards the mirror.

I sunk into the mirror like it was water and all I could see was black. Black, it was every where. I was disposed of in some sort of white room. Everything was white and that was all I could see except for a big-ass door thingy on my left and right. "Hello Addison surprise to see you here," a voice sounded behind me.

I quickly turned around to see a figure of a person. _**TRUTH**_ I thought immediately but that was silly Truth was in an anime. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"You don't remember me Addison, a pity, I've known you your whole life," The figure said a sadistic smile crossed the non-excitant features.

"Who are you! Where am I!" I yelled at it.

"Oh Addie, I am Truth," my breath hitched," I am god, I am everything, most importantly I am you."

"No, no, no, no this is not happening! Truth is from an anime I watched it's not real," I said confused.

"Oh how naïve you are Addie, you do know you were not suppose to be born in that world you called home," Truth said creepily.

"What? How could I have not been suppose to be born on earth!" I yelled.

"Choose Addison, Amestris," Truth pointed at the door thing on my right, "or the hell hole you call home," then he pointed to the door thing on my left.

I wondered was this a dream. I've had dreams about FMA before but this was to vivid to be a dream. Who wouldn't pick Amestris no way in hell was I going back to my father. I walked calmly over to the door on my right and opened it. For such heavy looking doors they were pretty easy to open. Tiny black hands grabbed me but before they pulled me in I hear truth say, "Right choice Addison."

The hands pulled me in and I suddenly started seeing everything. Evolution, history, and alchemy. I felt like the knowledge of the whole world was being crammed into my brain and boy did it hurt like hell. My right leg felt like it was being torn off by a chainsaw. I looked down to see the black hands taking it off my body.

On my left arm it felt like something was getting burned. I screamed out in pain. The black hands let go of me and the last thing I registered was falling on some really hard thing most likely the ground.

(Ed)

Al and I had just got of out of talking to the Colonel. We had just got back from that fluke place, Lore was it. We were walking threw the park when I tripped over something. "Al what the hell did I trip on," I grumbled as I pushed myself off the ground.

"Brother!" Al yelled at me.

I turned around to find a girl about my age laying one the ground. She had blonde hair with brown streaks in it was up in a pony tail with a few strands of hair coming out. Her face had some dirt on it and her cloths were muddy and rumpled. My gaze wandered to her legs to find that her right leg looked like someone had ripped it off and blood was pooling around her leg and it was soaking into her jeans. "We need to get her to a hospital," I don't know what led to her looking like this but she needed a doctor.

Al picked her up and I followed as he ran towards a hospital. Lucky for her there was one nearby. I listened to her ragged breathing and even I could tell that she didn't have much time.

We finally arrived at the hospital and she was rushed to the ER. We waited for the surgery to finish. Don't ask me why but I felt like I needed to meet her. A doctor came out and told us we could go visit her. Al went in first then I came in. The girl though pale from the amount of blood loss looked peaceful in her sleep. Once I had fully entered the room the girl instantly sat up in bed. She looked really frightened like some one was going to hurt her or something. "Calm down were not gonna hurt ya, what's your name," I asked her.

When her gaze met mine I nearly gasped. Her eyes were beautiful, they were the perfect blend of blue and green. They seemed to swirl and churn. "Addison, my name is Addison, but people call me Addie," her eyes never left mine.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

**Love it? Hate it? To short? To long? I'll try to update it every 3 days. **

**I DON'T OWN FMA IF I DID RIZA AND ROY WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER A LOT SOONER! **


	2. The Palm Tree Head

**I'm back! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes in the last chapter I now have an editor, aren't moms the greatest. Anyway on with the story!**

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXx XxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXxXXxx**

(Addison)

"Addison, my name is Addison, but call me Addie," I looked at the two boys in front of me. There was a short blonde one, he was wearing a red coat and underneath that a black coat trimmed with white connected with a silver metal clasp. He was also wearing black pants an a big brown belt that had a metal chain leading to a pocket of the black pants(Ed). The other however was in full body armor with a weird signal on the shoulders, a snack seemingly impaled on a cross with a crown looking thing above it and wing looking thingies on either side (Al).

"Ok Addie no-last-name, why were you in the Central City park, bleeding to death?" the blonde one asked me, his voice sounded strangely familiar.

"How should I know why I was bleeding to death. By the way, what is Central?" I was beyond confused.

"Don't you remember?" the armored one asked me, his voice was like a child's and also sounded familiar.

"Well you see that's the problem, my memory is like this big gaping black hole. Don't remember a thing besides things you learn in school, my first name, and my age, that happens to be 15 thank you very much," I looked at the boy with blonde hair and I felt like I had definitely seen him before. Along with the one in armor. "You too asked a question now I get to, who are you?"

"Well I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," the short blonde one answered first.

"and I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. We were the ones who found you in the park," the armored boy then answered.

"Oh, well, thank you! Who knows what would have happened to me if you hadn't found me." I thanked them. Then I felt a sharp pain in my right leg and looked down at it. Where my leg should have been was a flat bed sheet. I tore it off only to find a stump of a leg that ended right above where my knee would have been. Covering the stump were new bandages. " Wow my leg, it's gone!"

"Besides that look at your arm," Edward gestured to my left arm.

Looking to the aforementioned arm, I found that twisting up my arm were circles and inside them were weird markings. "What are those?" I asked no one in particular. Then suddenly, a white flash that resembled a smile flashed across my vision.

When I had looked back at Edward and Alphonse, they were looking at me like I had grown a second head, "What! What! What happened?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Nothing," Edward answered, "It's just that your eye's, they suddenly turned completely red with out whites."

I looked at him, Red? How could my eyes just suddenly turn red?

Then I felt like I wasn't completely in control of my body anymore, and whispered under my breath, "Truth, what else do you want from me."

"Addie did you try a human transmutation?" Edward sounded like he know from experience.

I looked at him, but at the same time, it wasn't me staring at him, this other me that I couldn't explain. " Well Edward," the other me nearly sneered," wouldn't you know what that is like," Edward seemed taken aback, and surprise was in his eyes, "and Alphonse, I know that there is no body under that armor."

"What are you talking about?" He asked me, completely shocked and confused.

Then I felt myself take over again, shutting that other me away and talking like myself again, "Oh my God, Edward, Alphonse, I am so sorry, I don't know what just happened! I wasn't in control is the best way I can describe what just happened."

"It's ok ,Addie, I could hear it in your voice that you really didn't know what was happening," Alphonse sounded like he was smiling and reassuring, thou I couldn't tell what was happening underneath the armor, "Oh and also, call me Al, and brother Ed."

I nodded as a doctor came in and rushed the boys out of the room. Ed stood on the thresh hold of the door a moment longer than necessary before continuing on out the door.

(Ed)

I stepped out of Addie's room before a few seconds later I heard her scream. Rushing into the room, I found Addison on the bed her eyes wide, but her eyes where not the one's I had seen her with when she woke up. Instead of blue-green they were pure blue, the color of ice. The doctor that had come in was no where in sight, but instead in his place was a person, who I could not decide a man or a woman, with Palm Tree like hair.

Addie pressed one of the transmutation circles on her arm. A dagger popped out of the ground and into her hand where she then threw it at the guy-girl. It pierced his/her stomach before the guy-girl pulled it out if his stomach and jumped out the window. "E-Ed?" Addie whispered and stuttered. I looked at her and her eyes had become the green/blue I was familiar with, but her eyes also looked frightened. "Ed what just happened?" her voice held a slight tremble.

"I have no idea Addie."

Alphonse came in but a quiet 'meow' could be heard from his armor. "AL! YOU KNOW WE CAN'T HAVE PETS!"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxxxxXxX XxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxxxxxxXXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**_

**Love it? Hate it? To short, to long? Please review I'll give you a cookie. Well I hope that you like that Addie is slightly bipolar but with good reason! **

**I DO NOT OWN FMA SADLY!**


	3. Becomming an Apprentice

**Queen here the world shall burn… kidding! **

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxxxXxXxXxXXXxXxX xXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXXxXxXxXXXXXxXXXxxXXxXXX xXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxxXx**_

(Addie)

After Ed explained to Al how they couldn't have pets on the road -I don't doubt that it was the first time- I asked him a question, "So Ed, the name 'Fullmetal Alchemist' implies that you know alchemy, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does," he answered giving me a weird look.

"Canyouteachmealchemy?" I blurted nervously in one sentence.

"What?"

I sighed, "can you teach me alchemy, Ed?" I asked again, this time slower, still nervous.

"Eh, I don't know Addie," he answered, rubbing his neck.

"Please Ed! I know I'm just some girl that you saved from bleeding to death, but there's something in me that tells me that I need to learn alchemy," I begged.

"Addie-"

"Please Ed! Please, please, please, please!" I begged again. He didn't reply, he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Please! I don't eat much! Don't take up a lot of space! Plus I need to learn what these weird markings on my arm are, what they mean."

"They're transmutation circles, don't quite know what they mean yet though," I heard Al say.

"Please Ed?" I asked, yet again.

Ed sighed in defeat, "Ok, I just don't know how good of a teacher I'll be," he answered.

I squealed in happiness, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Ed! I wont let you down!" I squirmed in my bed.

"What about your leg?" I looked down at the stump of a leg that I now had, " You could get automail," Ed finished saying.

I waved my hands in a dismissive manner, "Eh, who needs legs now-a-days, I'll be fine, I can do alchemy with out it," I smiled at them.

(A week later)

Finally, after a week of squirming and reading beginning of alchemy books, I was released out of the hospital that I had grown long tired of. Because I didn't have automail, and wasn't getting any time soon, I was in a wheelchair. Al was pushing the wheelchair, and me, down to the hotel that they were staying at. "Hey, Addie?" Al asked.

"Yeah Al?" I replied.

"Brother and I are going to be moving around a lot, do you thing you can handle it?" he asked like a concerned younger brother.

"I'll be ok Al, if you can go about without a body, I can sure as hell go around without a leg," I answered firmly.

"You're sure you'll be ok searching for the philosophers stone with us?"

I laughed slightly, "I'll be ok Al, don't you worry."

We walked a little while longer, until Al's happy voice sounded behind me, "We're here!"

I looked at the building. It wasn't big, but at the same time, it wasn't small. My head felt very heavy, then I blacked out. When my vision was restored it's color I wasn't in my wheelchair. I was hovering above two girls. One was me, but I was younger, about 12 or so. The other girl had red hair that was slightly above her shoulders and soft brown eyes. It was weird, I had on a shirt with Ed and Al on it and underneath them the words 'Fullmetal Alchemist' was in big letters. The other girl had on a shirt with a girl in pigtails and a guy with white hair. They were going into the building that I had been going to with Al. The world around them was completely different then the world I had remembered. The cars had sleek designs. The shops around the building weren't like the ones that I remembered. They were selling very odd merchandise.

I followed the girls into the building. It happened to be a restaurant. The two girls headed over to a trio of adults, two men and a woman. One of the men and the woman looked like me. The other man looked like the red haired girl. I guessed they were the girls parents. As soon as the girls sat down I blacked out again.

I sat up in the bed that I was in, gasping. I felt like I was going to be sick. I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't vomit. I saw Ed in the other bed. I guessed that I was in the extra bed that would have been for Al, how was oddly absent. It was nighttime, looking at the clock I was surprised to see that it was 2 AM. Now let's see, if it was around 12PM when I had blacked out, 12, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 1, 2...Oh my god 15 hours of sleeping, that couldn't be right, that vision seemed to be around 4 or 5 minuets. I felt saliva fill my mouth, the way it does right before you barf. Looking around wildly I found my wheelchair right besides the bed I was in. Rolling into it with very sad precision I quickly wheeled to the bathroom. Quietly I closed the bathroom door. Without bothering with the lights, I went directly to the toilet and puked up all the horrible hospital food. I couldn't see myself but I doubted that it looked very pretty. The lights turned on and a very sleepy "Addie?" was heard over the sound of projectile vomit going into the porcelain thrown, "shit." Ed finished.

Ed pulled my hair away from my face and when I was done puking, gave me a towel. He also brought me my wheelchair. After washing out my mouth I rolled out of the bathroom I looked over to him, "Thanks Ed... for everything."

He smiled at me before plopping down on his bed, almost instantly I heard snores coming from across the room. I weakly lifted myself onto my bed and fell instantly asleep.

The next morning, I woke to Al shaking me. I woke up slightly confused, "What! What's happening?"

"We're going to Xenotime to look for a philosopher's stone." I heard Ed say, looking over at him I saw he was lifting a suitcase over his shoulder.

I groaned, flopping back in bed. I rolled off the bed and ungracefully into my wheelchair. I got to the bathroom where I had earlier that same day I had been puking. I got dressed in a pair of black jean shorts that were just long enough to go an inch past the stump that ended right above my knee, I also put on a bright blue short sleeved shirt. Ed and Al had gotten me a couple of outfits because I had none except for the blood soaked clothes they had found me in.

We got onto the train -with much difficulty- and seated on the hard wooden seats. My wheelchair was folded and pressed against the wall. As the train ride went on, we stared to play cards. I couldn't figure out how Ed kept winning, well that was until a card fell out of his sleeve. _Oh this boy is so going to get it._

**_XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXXXxxxX XxxxXXxxxXXxxXXxX_**

**Love it? Hate it? I don't know! Anyway the place that we saw Addie enter with the girl was a restaurant/ hotel if you couldn't figure that out. The woman and man shall play big parts in the future! PEACE OUT!**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA WHICH IS WEIRD BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!**


	4. The Other Brothers Part 1

**Queen here the world shall burn… kidding! **

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxxxXxXxXxXXXxXxX xXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXXxXxXxXXXXXxXXXxxXXxXXX xXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxxXx**_

(Addie)

After Ed explained to Al how they couldn't have pets on the road -I don't doubt that it was the first time- I asked him a question, "So Ed, the name 'Fullmetal Alchemist' implies that you know alchemy, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does," he answered giving me a weird look.

"Canyouteachmealchemy?" I blurted nervously in one sentence.

"What?"

I sighed, "can you teach me alchemy, Ed?" I asked again, this time slower, still nervous.

"Eh, I don't know Addie," he answered, rubbing his neck.

"Please Ed! I know I'm just some girl that you saved from bleeding to death, but there's something in me that tells me that I need to learn alchemy," I begged.

"Addie-"

"Please Ed! Please, please, please, please!" I begged again. He didn't reply, he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Please! I don't eat much! Don't take up a lot of space! Plus I need to learn what these weird markings on my arm are, what they mean."

"They're transmutation circles, don't quite know what they mean yet though," I heard Al say.

"Please Ed?" I asked, yet again.

Ed sighed in defeat, "Ok, I just don't know how good of a teacher I'll be," he answered.

I squealed in happiness, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Ed! I wont let you down!" I squirmed in my bed.

"What about your leg?" I looked down at the stump of a leg that I now had, " You could get automail," Ed finished saying.

I waved my hands in a dismissive manner, "Eh, who needs legs now-a-days, I'll be fine, I can do alchemy with out it," I smiled at them.

(A week later)

Finally, after a week of squirming and reading beginning of alchemy books, I was released out of the hospital that I had grown long tired of. Because I didn't have automail, and wasn't getting any time soon, I was in a wheelchair. Al was pushing the wheelchair, and me, down to the hotel that they were staying at. "Hey, Addie?" Al asked.

"Yeah Al?" I replied.

"Brother and I are going to be moving around a lot, do you thing you can handle it?" he asked like a concerned younger brother.

"I'll be ok Al, if you can go about without a body, I can sure as hell go around without a leg," I answered firmly.

"You're sure you'll be ok searching for the philosophers stone with us?"

I laughed slightly, "I'll be ok Al, don't you worry."

We walked a little while longer, until Al's happy voice sounded behind me, "We're here!"

I looked at the building. It wasn't big, but at the same time, it wasn't small. My head felt very heavy, then I blacked out. When my vision was restored it's color I wasn't in my wheelchair. I was hovering above two girls. One was me, but I was younger, about 12 or so. The other girl had red hair that was slightly above her shoulders and soft brown eyes. It was weird, I had on a shirt with Ed and Al on it and underneath them the words 'Fullmetal Alchemist' was in big letters. The other girl had on a shirt with a girl in pigtails and a guy with white hair. They were going into the building that I had been going to with Al. The world around them was completely different then the world I had remembered. The cars had sleek designs. The shops around the building weren't like the ones that I remembered. They were selling very odd merchandise.

I followed the girls into the building. It happened to be a restaurant. The two girls headed over to a trio of adults, two men and a woman. One of the men and the woman looked like me. The other man looked like the red haired girl. I guessed they were the girls parents. As soon as the girls sat down I blacked out again.

I sat up in the bed that I was in, gasping. I felt like I was going to be sick. I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't vomit. I saw Ed in the other bed. I guessed that I was in the extra bed that would have been for Al, how was oddly absent. It was nighttime, looking at the clock I was surprised to see that it was 2 AM. Now let's see, if it was around 12PM when I had blacked out, 12, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 1, 2...Oh my god 15 hours of sleeping, that couldn't be right, that vision seemed to be around 4 or 5 minuets. I felt saliva fill my mouth, the way it does right before you barf. Looking around wildly I found my wheelchair right besides the bed I was in. Rolling into it with very sad precision I quickly wheeled to the bathroom. Quietly I closed the bathroom door. Without bothering with the lights, I went directly to the toilet and puked up all the horrible hospital food. I couldn't see myself but I doubted that it looked very pretty. The lights turned on and a very sleepy "Addie?" was heard over the sound of projectile vomit going into the porcelain thrown, "shit." Ed finished.

Ed pulled my hair away from my face and when I was done puking, gave me a towel. He also brought me my wheelchair. After washing out my mouth I rolled out of the bathroom I looked over to him, "Thanks Ed... for everything."

He smiled at me before plopping down on his bed, almost instantly I heard snores coming from across the room. I weakly lifted myself onto my bed and fell instantly asleep.

The next morning, I woke to Al shaking me. I woke up slightly confused, "What! What's happening?"

"We're going to Xenotime to look for a philosopher's stone." I heard Ed say, looking over at him I saw he was lifting a suitcase over his shoulder.

I groaned, flopping back in bed. I rolled off the bed and ungracefully into my wheelchair. I got to the bathroom where I had earlier that same day I had been puking. I got dressed in a pair of black jean shorts that were just long enough to go an inch past the stump that ended right above my knee, I also put on a bright blue short sleeved shirt. Ed and Al had gotten me a couple of outfits because I had none except for the blood soaked clothes they had found me in.

We got onto the train -with much difficulty- and seated on the hard wooden seats. My wheelchair was folded and pressed against the wall. As the train ride went on, we stared to play cards. I couldn't figure out how Ed kept winning, well that was until a card fell out of his sleeve. _Oh this boy is so going to get it._

**_XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXXXxxxX XxxxXXxxxXXxxXXxX_**

**Love it? Hate it? I don't know! Anyway the place that we saw Addie enter with the girl was a restaurant/ hotel if you couldn't figure that out. The woman and man shall play big parts in the future! PEACE OUT!**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA WHICH IS WEIRD BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!**


	5. The Other Brothers Part 2

**Hope you like!**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxxXxXXxXxXXx**_

(Addie)

So we were off to the mountain of doom. Great. With much difficultness, I -somehow- had, with help of Ed and Al, rolled up the mountain to Mogare's house. A house that looked a lot like a castile. We hid behind a corner, shying away from the guards that were posted at the front of the house. "Why would people go around using our names?" Ed asked no one in particular.

"Why does anyone do anything?" I answered, getting a better look at the guards, yep... they had guns.

"Are we really going to sneak into there?" Al asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I don't know about Ed, but I'm going in so I can confront this 'fake Addison'," I told him, an evil grin finding it's way to my face.

"No, I'm doing this so we can hopefully find some more info about the philosopher's stone," Ed told us, clapping his hands, forming a circle wide enough for us all to crawl into. Where we ended up in was library, stacks and stacks of different alchemy books lined the wall. I gaped at all the different books, Ed held a book out to me ," Read up, you will need to learn all you can to be my apprentice."

I greedily took ahold of the book and dug right in, barely noticing the world around me. Well, that was until I heard a voice behind me, "In case the guards weren't a clue this place is off limits."

Spinning around as fast as humanly possible in a wheelchair I saw a tall guy in the door way, and I mean tall, almost a foot above Ed's height. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a white shirt, suspenders, and slacks. Behind him, clinging to his shirt sleeve, was a little boy with the same blue eyes and blonde hair he was wearing a green headband like thing with flaps handing by his ears, a white shirt, and green over the shoulder overalls. Next to the little boy with her arm around his shoulder was a girl with black hair and brown eyes, she was more or less the same height as the tall guy. She was very pretty, skinny, big boobs, that kind of thing. She was wearing a baby blue sundress that went to her knees and black ankle boots. "Are you the ones?-" Al was cut off by Ed.

"Stealing our names!"

The tall guy's eyes slid over Ed, like a adult dismissing a child, and looked straight at Al, "So I take it your the real Ed in the suit?" he asked.

"NO YOU DOLT I'M ED NOT HIM, WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS THINK THAT!" Ed yelled angrily, obviously this wasn't the first time this had happened.

I had to fight the urge to smile as the little boy asked, " So you're the older brother?"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Ed yelled again.

The little kid hid behind the girl with black hair, peaking out his eyes slightly. The girl rapped her arms around the small boy protectively, " Could you guys be quieter, the gunman might realize your here" the girl shushed Ed, not in a mean tone, more like a worried tone.

The tall kid had a smug look on his face that I just didn't like. "How bizarre the real younger brother wears a suit of armor to protect himself it's hard to believe your really 14" the tall kid walked towards us, the same smug smile on his face.

"The real Addie doesn't have a leg?" the girl's voice didn't have the same smugness that the tall boy's did, it was merely curiosity.

"Wait, why do you know so much about us?" I asked, glaring slightly at the tall kid. The tall kid reached us, his smug smile still on his face.

"You want to start something with me?" Ed asked, he voice sounded angry.

"No I don't want to fight with you Ed so why don't you turn around and go home and leave us to take care of things here," The tall kid told him. I wanted to slap that smug smile right off his fa

"That's not the way you beg someone to do something, on your knees," Ed pointed to the ground, "I said get down on the ground!" Ed's tone was furious.

"What so we can see eye to eye?" the tall kid nonchalantly told us, "surely you must be used to people looking down on you."

That hit a cord with Ed. He punched recklessly at the tall kid, who happened to dodge every punch. After a few snarky comments, we were heard and kicked out of Mogare's house.

(Later)

"It's starting to swell up pretty good," Al told the very bruised Ed.

I droned out the rest of their conversation. The edges of my vision started blacking until my whole vision was black. I was hovering over me, except I was about 10 or so. The 10 year old me had a bag at her side and was looking up at the stars smiling. She seemed completely at ease.

When my vision was normal, I figured out that it was morning, but I was in a house. "Addie! Your up!" I heard Alica tell me. Wait a second... ALICA!

"Where am I? And why are you here?" I asked the little girl.

"You're in Uncle Belcio's house! Last night uncle Belcio took you in with your boyfriend and metal guy, oh and the make-believe brothers told me to tell you that last night your eyes turned completely red and you passed out." She said happily, all in one breath.

"Where are they?" I asked yet another question.

"They're in town, Uncle Belcio told me to look after you until you woke up!" this little girl was too cheery for her own good.

(That same night)

After Ed, Al, I snuck out of Belcio's house and went to Mogare's house/castile, Ed told us about operation mole hole. Where he and Al were to tunnel under the ground into the house, and I was suppose to stand guard. Yeah sure, "No! I refuse to stand guard, that's so boring. Give me some credit, I can do anything you can do without a leg, and better!" I told him, crossing my arms to add effect, "I'll go without you," I told him, getting out of my wheel chair and sitting on the ground.

Ed looked skeptical at first but agreed. He transmuted a big hole in the ground and hopped in, Al followed and helped me in. A lot of crawling and transmutations later, Ed deemed it ready to crawl out of the hole. Ed got out first as he was in the front of are small line, then Al, then me with help of Ed and Al. What I saw when I came out of the ground shocked me. "What is this?" Al asked, very confused.

"So that's their plan," Ed answered cryptically.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Ed?" I asked the short blonde 15 year old.

"This is the chemical their using to make a red stone," yet another cryptic answer.

"A what?" Al asked, still quite confused.

"I read something about it in Central,it's a theoretical solid pumped full of alchemic catalysts you put this refined red water under a few mega tons of pressure till it turns to stone," Ed answered in more detail this time.

"A philosopher's stone?" I asked, don't judge me! I can ask as many questions as I want.

"No more like a cheap imitation," he looked at the red river carefully, "I think there was some alchemist named Nash or something who was researching the red stone in the end it never panned out," Ed started coughing violently. A second later, I felt my lungs constrict but close to no air was coming in.

"Brother? Addie? What's wrong?" Al asked concerned.

"Trouble... breathing," Ed's voice wavered before he passed out. I felt my body start shaking before I passed out.

I woke up in someone's lap. That lap belonged to the black haired beauty from before. "Whoa, what happened?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my head. Looking around I saw that Ed was in Al's lap and the little boy was hovering over him.

When Ed woke up and saw who was around him, he angrily yelled, ""What the hell is he doing here?"

The little boy's eye's welled up with tears, "Ed! Be more respectful!" I yelled at him.

The black-haired-beauty left me and went to the little boy and hugged him, "I'm sorry," he sniffled.

"what did you do?" Ed asked, his tone softer now.

The little boy remained silent, "No Fletcher it's what you didn't do," Al answered for the distraught boy, "if you know something tell us. I get the feeling you don't like what's going on here," so Fletcher is his name.

Fletcher dried his tears and answered, "that red water you saw it's a substance that's been polluting the whole town, but it's the vital ingredient to create a red stone."

"I don't like it and neither does Fletcher," black-haired-beauty continued.

Is that why the people in Xenotime have been coughing so badly?" Al asked.

"I'm really sorry," Fletcher had tears welling up in his eyes but black-haired-beauty hugged him again.

"What's your name?" I asked black-haired-beauty.

She smiled at me, "It's Jenna," she answered.

"Ok this is ridiculous," Ed stood up, wiping his hands on his pants, "first things first lets demolish this lab."

"I can't let you do that, after all the work we put into it we finally created a red stone, my father gave everything he had is in process of this breakthrough Mr. Elric, if you think I'm going to give up now your quite mistaken" The tall kid's voice sounded from the doorway.

A few snarky comments from Ed and they start fighting. All is partly well until the tall kid makes a hose connecting the red water to the room. Ed turning his automail into a umbrella thingy kept the red water from touching him until he slipped. Quick as a flash Jenna pushed Ed out of the way and took the blow. " Jenna!" I yelled out. I crawled over to her and helped her up. She was covered from head to toe with red water. "The reason dad wanted to create a red stone was to bring happiness to people and to make their lives better but what we've been doing here it's actually been making people suffer hasn't it, don't you see the cost of foraging that stone it doesn't matter who gets the credit anymore, because this isn't, dad would be ashamed of what we've done and now because of you Fletcher cries and we worry about you and the people " Jenna coughed out, visibly weak.

A shrill whistle sound recited in the air, making us all look in the direction it had come from.

_**xxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXXxxXxX xXXxXxXxxXXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxxxXxXxXXXxXxXXxXXxX XxXXxxXXxXxxXX**_

**Whuahahah I shall conquer the world with red water and Mary-sues… Kidding! or am I?**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA SADLY! **

**Please review it makes me happy and when I'm happy I won't sick my killer plot bunnies on you! **


	6. The Other Brothers Part 3

**My plan to concur the world is in progress! But for now ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and Jenna is Fletchers and Russell's sister.**

_**xxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxxxXxxxXxXXxXxxxXxXxxX xXxXxXxxX**_

(Addie)

Bang! Bang! The knocking on the door resounded through out the room, "Mr. Edward!" it was a mans voice, most likely one of the guards, "Is every thing alright in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" the tall kid that had been impersonating Ed yelled back, "I told them not to bother me in here," he added under his breath.

"Huh maybe they don't really trust you, though I can't really see why except for you lying about who you are," Ed told the tall kid smugly.

I felt Jenna move away from me, looking at her, I saw that she was crawling to the door. When she got to it, she drew a transmutation circle on it. "What the?" the tall kid looked over at her, "Jenna?"

She touched the transmutation circle and a big tree thing grew from it, "Run for it, now!" she yelled at us, a look of anguish in her eyes.

"Brother?" Al asked, uncertain about what to do.

Fletcher looked over at us and yelled, "If they catch you we'll all be in trouble so please get out of here quickly I promise I'll explain everything later!"

Ed obviously looked uncertain, but continued anyway, "Alright, let's go."

Ed moved over to the window and jumped out it, that crazy shorty. Al picked me up ,it was obvious that I couldn't jump out that window and live like Ed could, and followed his brother out the window. We retrieved my wheelchair from where we had stashed it in the bushes. Al through it over the fence that had been surrounding the whole property and climbed over it, with me hanging on to his back for dear life. We crept down the mountain to Belcio's house, where we had tried sneaking back in, only to find that Belcio him self, was still awake, "A lot of excitement up at the mansion huh kids."

Ed let out a nervous laugh, "Eh, you don't say."

"Second night in a row there's not much hope for you is there?" Belcio turned his head so he could face us, giving us a questioning stare.

Coughing came from a room not far from where I was sitting. Looking over I saw that little Alica was still here, in the bed sleeping, "Alica's still here?" I asked, confused.

Belcio looked guiltily at the room Alica was occupying, "Her fathers going to be furious but she wanted to stay here ,unlike you three. She won't listen to reason, I had no choice though with her coughing like that, so I put her to bed." He was really worried about her, I could hear it in his voice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We told Belcio about what was really going on up in that mansion, what the red water was and what it was doing to the town and it's citizens. "So what do they want to do with this 'red water'," Belcio asked. We were now all siting my the fire, drinking some tea that I couldn't put a name to. It could of been my amnesia, or the simple fact that I hadn't heard of this particular type of tea before that I couldn't figure out what flavor it was.

"They want to crystallize it into a red stone, it's alchemic amplifier, stupid compared to the philosophers stone it's a cheap imitation, their wasting their time" Ed answered, taking another sip of the hot beverage.

"But you've got to give them credit for making a red stone, Ed. If a red stone is that powerful I can only imagine the power a philosopher's stone can bring." I told him.

"That boy said his father put his whole life into that research." Al's voice sounded sympathetic.

"Yeah, yeah that's probably another lie," Ed pointed out.

"Unless maybe they're the children of Nash Tringum," Belcio told us.

"Nash Tringum? You mean that guy you read about, Ed?" I asked, looking over at said shorty, he nodded.

Belcio then explained how Nash grew up in Xenotime, he had been in central for years, and a whole back-story about the man. Babies had died because of a plague and Alica only survived because a doctor by the name of Marco passed through town and healed her with alchemy, Belcio told us that Marco had used a stone type thing that glowed. After the plague ended, the gold returned to the mines, causing the town to be rich again.

"It glowed?" Ed asked, now very interested.

"The doctors tool, could it have been the real thing?" Al asked, either himself or his brother, I was thinking it was the later.

"Whatever it was we have that treatment to thank for Alicia's survival. I hounded Nash all about it," He explained how Nash disappeared for good trying to stop whatever he had been working on. After that the gold had dried up again and the town began to decline. "If those indeed are Nash's kids they must have come here in search of their father or his work," Belcio concluded, finishing his cup of tea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Belcio had explained all of that to us, Ed, Al, and I went outside, to think and clear our heads. It was too dark for me to see if we were sitting under an orange tree or a lemon tree, either way, we were sitting under a tree. Al stood away from the tree to the side and Ed and I were seated next to each other, with my wheelchair to my right. "Brother?" Al asked, he sounded slightly worried.

"Yeah Al?" Ed answered, looking up at the tree branches above us.

"Is it wrong that they just wanted something to be closer to their dad?" Al asked, he sounded uniquely confused.

"Oh please Al their just using their father to justify their own selfish causes" Ed told Al, his voice hard as stone.

"Maybe, It's just not all that different from what we're doing," Ed looked over at his brother, a confused look on his face, "all I'm saying is I know how they must feel."

"Well, at least they can remember their family," I closed my eyes, searching my memory for anything that could give away what my parents even looked like.

"What do you mean?" I heard Al ask me, my eyes were still closed.

"I don't remember my family," my voice didn't hold any malice or sarcasm like you might think, "for all I know my family could be dead," it was useless looking into my memories. All of what my little memory had in it was the Elric brothers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning we went back to the mansion. Mogare must have figured out over night that we were the real thing. "I'm so sorry those imposters stole your identities I was completely fooled by them we all where I'm ashamed to say, the last thing I want to do is add insult to injury I'm sure you have work to do but since you three really are such accomplished alchemist there is a matter that I would like some help with," Mogare had one of those fake smiles on his face.

"Something with red water by chance?" Ed asked, emotionless.

"Oh so you have heard about it that will spare having me explain, the truth of the matter is I've done my research as well and I happen to hear some rumors that your very interested in the philosophers stone," Mogare's voice sounded very excited.

"Uh-huh," Ed still sounded emotionless.

"What do you think, Edward? It's the product of crystallized red water a proto-type for the prize that you're after," Mogare explained, I mentally rolled my eyes. God, how stupid is this guy? I kept a straight face, not blowing our cover. Then he held up one of the Red Stones, it was a pretty big one too.

"What do I with that?" Ed asked, keeping his emotionless cover.

Mogare started pacing, walking from me to Al and then back again, "First of all we can save Xenotime, once we revitalize the gold mine this town can get back on its feet again." How long was this going to last? I felt like blowing my brains out I was so bored.

"Sounds like a good cause," Ed didn't let a scrape of emotion show through, "So, where are the fakes?"

"Taken care of, they're in the cell" Mogare told us, he seemed a little confused at this. Ed nodded, then clapped his hands and touched the Red Stone, making it shatter into a million pieces, "What did you do that for?" Mogare asked, a little outraged.

"We'll talk about the unfinished work later, first we execute those prisoners we state alchemist aren't the type to forgive liars," Ed's voice started to have a hint of crazy in it, I had to hold back my laughter.

"Oh so your excepting my request for assistance," Mogare voice sounded happy.

"Let's take care of those pathetic kids first. It's been a good while since I killed anyone I kind of miss it, you want to watch." Ed looked and sounded crazy, I really had to choke down my laughter.

"But Ed, you said I could kill the next person!" I complained, making my voice and body look equally as crazy.

Mogare backed away slightly and nervously answered, "No thank you, you can take care of it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was laughing silently when we approached the cell that held the Trigram siblings. Al opened the door to the cell, "Hi!" Al told the siblings inside, I also greeted them with a wave.

"Al? Addie? What are you doing here?" Fletcher asked us, looking very confused.

Ed didn't allow us to answer, "I know who you guys are now and I know that your father was Nash Tringum, what I don't know is why you so foolishly continued his work."

"Because it was his dream, and as his son it was my duty to see it through," the tall kid answered.

"So you honestly think it's what he wanted, do you realize the suffering the toxic water is causing the people of this town don't you when your father realized what was happening he chose to abandon his research I can tell you right now you're not goanna find happiness by chasing your fathers failed dream," Ed told them, clapping his hands and transmuting the wooden cuffs around their wrists into rectangular blocks.

I felt this weird little click in my brain, "be glad your father at least loved you for a little while that's more than I ever got and will ever get," I don't know why I said this but I did.

"Stop acting and trying to be someone your clearly not, come on Al, Addie" Ed walked out the door, and I followed, and Al behind me.

_**XxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxxxXxXXxXxXxxXxxXxxXXxx XxxxxxxxxXXxXXXxxxXxXxXxXxxXXxxXxxXXxXxXXxXxxXXXxx xXXxXx**_

**Sorry for being late my mom was being temperamental so this time my dad edited it. **

**I DO NOT OWN FMA ALL I OWN IS ADDISON AND MY CAT!**

**-PEACE**


	7. The Other Brothers Part 4

******Hello my loves. I am really sorry that I haven't updated on schedule yet again my mind is really helter-scepter recently so yeah on with the story!**

_******XXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXXXXxXxXXXXxXxXXXxXxXxxXXxXxXXxXXxX xXxXxxXXxXXXXXXXxXXxXXxXXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXXXXX xXxXXXxXxXX**_

(Addie)

Once we had set the Tringham siblings free, we went back to Mr. Mogare. He had been talking to him self when we got there, "Not to worry that was nothing compared to what these kids will fashion for me." I bet he was talking about the Red Stone that Ed had destroyed.

"What kids? Do you mean us?" I startled him from talking to him self. Ed, Al, and I were standing in the doorway.

"There's one thing that I've been wondering, whatever happened to Nash Tringham? Just in case we have any questions to ask him," Ed asked the old man.

"Oh his research wasn't making progress anymore so I had to let him go," Mogare turned to face us, another fake smile on his face.

"Huh you don't strike me as the type of guy who lets someone who knows all of his secrets just walks away clean," Ed pointed out, his face emotionless.

Mogare's body language told me that he was nervous, his back was stiffened and I saw a little bead of sweat on his forehead, "I'm afraid that I miss the implication."

"I'm saying that I don't answer to murderers Mogare, you got that?" Ed told him defiantly.

"Really, in that case you're not getting out of here alive, there are plenty more alchemists I can use," Mogare held up another Red Stone, it was smaller then the one that Ed destroyed, but I bet that it could still destroy just as easily as the other one.

"Another stone!" Al was obviously surprised.

"So he's got more than one of those things!" Ed turned defensive, moving his body in a way that anyone would that was expecting an attack.

"Well, I guess it makes sense, you would have to have more then one to keep yourself protected," I turned on my defensive mode too, ready to defend myself.

"It might not be as potent as that other one," Mogare dropped the stone into this orb thing with Red Water in it. The orb thing had metal supports and had a cannon type thing at the side facing us, "But it will do!" He fired something at us.

Moving almost impossibly quickly out of the way, "Is that all you've got!?" Ed yelled at Mogare, who in turn held up thousands of little Red Stones, "Ok, bad question."

"Didn't think I had the stones!" Mogare chuckled creepily and poured them into the orb, that's when it started glowing.

"Crap," I heard Ed say as I hid behind one of the pillars and Ed and Al hid behind one other, hoping to get away from the projectiles.

"Shit, shit, shit," I cursed under my breath.

The onslaught of the projectiles moved on to my pillar, "You can't hide for long! Sooner or later you're going to have to save your apprentice!" Mogare chuckled creepily again. Great, now I was suppose to play the roll of helpless damsel in distress? I don't think so. Now what could I do to not be in danger. Crap, the pillar was wobbling.

I heard the shots that had been previously aimed at my pillar, stop. I looked around it to see Mogare struggling with the Red Machine of Death. "Not done yet." Mogare told himself under his breath. As he was fishing around in his pockets when vines twisted up and curled around his arms and legs, keeping him in place.

I looked over at the door to see Jenna, Fletcher, and the tall kid -I had yet to learn his name- hovering over a plant that they had transmuted. I grinned and put my wheelchair into lock, I started pushing over the pillar, making it wobble slightly, "Ed! Al! Get over here and help me!" I yelled at them.

With the help of Ed and Al, we easily pushed over the pillar and onto Mogare. "Well Ed I do hate to interrupt but it did look like you needed help," the tall kid told Ed.

"Nah," Ed shook his head, "we would have been fine."

The tall kid changed the subject, "We're not going to be chasing our dads dream anymore, you're right it's time we live our own lives."

I saw Fletcher's and Jenna's eyes light up, "Russell!" , Oh that's his name, Jenna got up and hugged her brother.

"Hey guys?" I asked, worried. I was examining the place Mogare had been crushed.

"Yeah, Addie?" Ed came over to me.

"If he was crushed, there would be at least a little blood right?" I asked, this wasn't good.

"Yeah, of course," Ed answered, he obviously didn't see the gravity of the situation.

"Then, why isn't there any?" I asked, looking at the place Mogare was supposedly crushed, there wasn't a speck of blood. Moving the pillar, with Al's help, we discovered a conveniently placed trap door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We ran ,well I rolled quickly, down the tunnels. We were all wearing masks, except Al because he didn't need one, "Russell, how much farther?" Ed asked.

"The spring when the red water comes out is just up ahead, we're almost there," He answered.

That's when I almost ran straight into a wall, "Great! Mogare blocked the path!" sarcasm dipped from my words.

"He forgot who he's dealing with," Ed walked up to the wall and clapped his hands, transmuting a giant hole in the wall.

However, on the other side, was Mogare waiting with a cannon. He shot at us, making us duck for cover at the sides of the tunnel walls. "I'll never surrender the spring! As long as I have the red water nothing can stop me least for a diminutive state alchemist and his copy-cat friends!" Mogare sounded insane.

Ed moved to the line of fire, "Ed," I warned.

"Diminutive state alchemist, points for the big word but you're still going down!" Ed clapped his hands and made a wall.

"Oh, yeah!?" Mogare yelled. The wall shattered, but what I was not expecting was Mogare cowering on the ground on the other side.

Ed walked up to the cowering man, "You see now, even with your stones I'm on a whole other level."

The tunnel started shaking, like a earthquake. "What's going on?" Mogare asked, he sounded confused. Wake up old man, the tunnel is coming down.

"Ed that's enough, let's get out of here!" Russell yelled at Ed, but he didn't move.

"Ed, let's get going now!" I pulled on Ed's arm.

"I'll never surrender the spring!" Mogare climbed onto a big rock that fell into the spring, "AGHHHH," suddenly a rock broke off the roof of the cavern and right on to Mogare, well, now he was really smashed.

Running for our lives, Ed was pushing my wheelchair so I would move faster, "The Red Water is over flowing!" Russell yelled over the sound of the rushing water.

Ed abandoned me and transmuted a wall to hold the water back, "That's should hold it for now."

"Wait, wont it just come out somewhere else?" I asked, worried.

Fletcher looked worried. "That, shock most likely weakened the support beams, we should get out of here," Russell told us, already running in the other direction.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luckily, we had reached the outside world without that many scratches. The Red Water was gushing out of the mountains but Ed transmuted a giant wall around the estate, "Now we just need to find a drain," Ed told us.

Jenna ran over to a tree and drew a transmutation circle on it, she pressed her forehead to the transmutation circle. The trees started glowing green, then red, "The trees, they're absorbing all the red water," I sat there, awestruck.

"I saw something like this back at the lab," Al told us, he also sounded awestruck. I remember the plants in the lab, the way they had red leaves.

"That's right they we're detoxifying the red water with plants" Ed sounded astounded and happy about what Jenna was doing.

Fletcher smiled slightly before joining Jenna detoxify the red water. A second later, Russell helped too. The trees soon turned purple, then blue and shattered. It was a pretty sight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ed, Al, and I had boarded the train to take us to east city so Ed could report to Mustang, whoever that was. "Take these they're from my uncle!" Alica handed us a basket of lemons happily.

"Great thank you very much!" Al thanked the little girl.

"Stay out of trouble you guys," aww Alica's little voice sounded so cute!

"Yeah and come back to see us," Jenna added, a smile on her face.

"Yeah of course we will," Al answered, I bet, if Al had a face, he would be smiling.

"So you're sure you'll be able to make it in this town?" Ed asked Russell.

"Belcio wants us to go work for him; our agricultural alchemy should be pretty useful around his farm, so Ed you'll still hunt for the philosopher's stone after this?" Russell asked.

"Yeah," Ed answered hopefully.

"If you want I can tell you exactly how we crystallized the red stone," Russell added.

"But why?" Ed asked.

"It's not so much out of indolent but just because you deserve to know," Russell answered.

Ed shook his head, "Thanks a lot Russell but no thanks we'll find the real article on our own, you can count on that."

"You'll see Ed when you come to visit this town will be even better," Fletcher sounded really happy.

"That's right and by that time I'll probably be taller than you," Alicia smiled up at us.

"Come on show a little respect for your elders huh," Ed's voice sounded happy.

Everyone but Russell laughed. "I'm serious, why is that funny?" Ed asked, obviously confused.

The train started to move away so we yelled, "Eat your veggies!" I yelled back at them.

"So long guys!" Ed yelled.

They waved and yelled stuff like "goodbye!" and "come to visit!" Ed looked out the window and Al was thinking or something when I noticed a note in the lemons, "Look, a note," I told them. What could this mysterious letter hold?

Ed grabbed the letter and read it, "What!" he yelled in out rage.

"What's it say?" I pried.

"Drop it it's nothing ok" He pulled the letter out of reach. I grabbed the letter out of his hands and I read

_Ed_

_Thank you for all the help and words of wisdom you gave us. I'm sorry I was such a smart a smart-ass to you at first but I'm trying to be a better older brother to Jenna and Fletcher, I'll try hard to follow your example. I guess you being a year older than me makes a big difference well have a good trip, and take good care of your girlfriend. _

_-Russell_

I blushed, "What!"

"Damn I can't believe he's a year younger and already so much taller, life's so unfair" Ed groaned.

"I can't believe he thought we were dating," I moaned, sinking into the hard wooden seat.

"You think those three will be all right?" Al asked us.

"Yeah they'll be fine, if we can make it they can." I told him, wishing I could melt into the seat.

_**xxXxXXxXxXXxxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXXxxXXxXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxX XxxxXxXxxXXxxxxxXxXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXXxxxx xXXx**_

**I DONT OWN FMA! SO THERE! **


	8. The day of elderly, sick, and crippled

**On with the story!**

****Why is my pillow so comfy? Wait I was on a train I didn't have a pillow! I woke up and found that I was lying on Ed's shoulder, his arm had somehow wrapped around my waist, and his head was on top of my head. I quickly sat upright waking Ed. I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I heard chuckling. I look over to see Al holding in laughter. If only I could punch him. I couldn't look at Ed so I glared at Al. I think Ed was staring out the window. I kind of missed the warmth of his shoulder well half of his shoulder –it was his automail arm- it was surprisingly comfortable. What was I thinking! I don't like my teacher like that! It's just gross! Well he is only a few months older than me, NO stop Addie think about fluffy kitties. Ok fluffy kitties. The conductor came into the car "We are having some problems with the engine and won't be fixed for the next few hours. Groans from the other passengers and a few complaints later, "The town we stopped in is quite nice so you can go there right now." He said then ran off the next car.

"Well let's go" I said and stood up abruptly forgetting that I only had one leg, I almost fell over but Ed grabbed me so I wouldn't fall over. I thanked him and got into my wheel chair blushing. We got off the train and Al started pushing me down the street with Ed in tow. "Come on slow-poke!" I yelled back at him.

"Wow" Al said as we rounded a corner.

There was a fountain that was exquisitely carved. It was built into the side of a building, it had a man in the center and two woman carved into the building, two Pegasus were beside the man in the center and were being controlled by two men. It was beautiful. I blacked out.

I saw myself 13 years old reading a book on my bed. I could hear two adults fighting down the hall. I looked closer to the page of the book, it had a picture of the same fountain and underneath the picture it said _Trevi Fountain, Rome Italy. _I looked around the room and saw a map of the world with various cities circled. I blacked out again.

Ed and Al hovered over me. Groaning I asked "What happed?"

"Your eyes they-" Al started.

"Oh ok, I'm fine now" I said.

I rolled to the fountain, the vision still fresh in my mind. A clatter and some angry yelling tore me out **of** my thoughts. I looked over and some guy was yelling at Ed because Ed "supposedly" tripped him over. Sighing I rolled over, time to dig my teacher out of his problems. "Ok guys what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing to worry your sweet little mind over girl." The man said.

"Yes it is if you have a problem with teach. you have a problem with me." I said defiantly.

"And what are you goanna do about it?" The guy asked.

"This" I grabbed Ed and wheeled away.

I looked back at the guy, he looked confused but walked away. "Um Addie you can let go of my arm now" Ed said.

"Ops sorry" I let go of his arm blushing a little.

I looked around and I saw that the fountain stopped then started again but this time red water came out. Not THE red water this was thicker and the smell that came with it was absolutely horrible. "What's that smell" Al said walking to us.

I rolled over and looked closely at the water. Just as I though "its blood" I said.

Al gasped and Ed looked at me then at the blood. A voice boomed above our heads. We looked up and saw- nothing, when I say nothing I mean nothing. When you looked up there was just blackness. The darkness created a dome around the square. The voice boomed again and said "Give me all the elderly, injured, and crippled NOW!" It was a dark voice that when you are a kid and you mother/father tells you a story and you imagine that it would be a voice of the villain; well it's that except for 10,000x more horrifying.

Oh crap I'm crippled! What the hell is this thing! Ed shifted a little in front of me not even noticing he did. I looked around and saw an elderly couple looking frightened. Suddenly a black beam shot out and took them they screamed. My eyes widened in horror, is that what's goanna happen to me! I felt a tug at my hand; I looked down to see a little girl around 6. She had chestnut hair and beautiful bright green eyes. "Well hello where are you parents?" I asked her.

"I was where with my granny and grandpa but there gone" She said.

My heart broke for the little girl. "Ok sweetie what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Dawn" She said.

"Well Dawn I'm Addie, let's find your granny and gramps but first we need to find my friends ok?" I said picking her up and setting her in my lap.

"Owky doky" She said in her cute little girl voice.

In the confusion I had lost Ed and Al in the crowd. After looking around a little we found them. "Addie where have you been, we have been looking for you everywhere!" Ed said or was it yelled.

"Who's this?" Al asked.

"This is Dawn." I said..

Something was goanna happen, something bad I just knew it. I put Dawn off me just as a black beam come down and grabbed me. I screamed the pain was insufferable. It felt like my body was being torn apart. Is this what dyeing feels like? Oh god what about Ed and Al. I'm dying. Oh look a bright light, let me just go to it.

**Muhahahaha! Is that considered a cliff hanger? If so I am a evil, evil girl! Tell next time!**

**I DON'T OWN FMA BECAUSE WELL LAST I CHEAKED I AM NOT A MANGA/ANIME OWNER!**


	9. the Return

**Aren't I evil! On with the story!**

(Ed)

"ADDIE!" I yelled.

Her screams tore through the air making people winch and scream. I was still looking at the place Addie once sat. Something pulled at my pant leg. "What happened to Addie?" Asked the little girl named Dawn.

I bent down and picked the little girl up. "Don't know, but I'm going to do everything to find out." I said to her.

(Addie)

Just as the pain reached its worst it stopped. I felt nothing absolutely nothing. A blue light sounded me and I felt numb. I was dropped on some ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a room, it had a rustic look, the walls matched the walls of the building connected to the fountain and had big windows, I looked out the window and saw the square 20ft down. Looking around more I saw the elderly couple that disappeared. A man with crutches and a cast around his left food, a little girl with her right arm in a sling and a few more old people. A voice boomed from above me, "Elderly, injured, and crippled you will work for me from now on, don't try to escape if you try I will punish you."

Men walked in from nowhere and started to roughly push the people away. I felt anger start in my gut. One hit the little girl in her injured arm, her scream of pain made me snap. I was hovering above my body. I saw me push up my sleeve and press a circle. I recognized the circle from my little knowledge of alchemy (Hay I'm only a beginner!) as sword. A sword popped out of the ground leaving a crater in its wake. I stood up using impeccable balance. I moved so fast that I was a blur and used the butt of the blade to get the man away from the girl. The men took on a fighting stance. I gripped the blade tighter and stood strait. Then I noticed that I had a leg but it was see threw, like a ghost of a leg. The men came at me.

I blocked there attacks with amazing speed. But I was only using the butt of the blade. I even knocked a guy out using the bottom of the hilt! I could see me tiring but I kept fighting. Once the men were all either KO or too injured to move I ran through the hall way the men came through. I went to find the person who caused all of this.

(Ed)

I had this ingenuous plan to find Addie. It said all the injured people right well it didn't know I had automail. So I rolled up my jacket sleeve and hope it takes me. After completing the action a black beam came down and snatched me up. The pain was horrible but I kept my mouth shut. A blue light surrounded me and I was deposited somewhere. I opened my eyes to see I was in a room (**insert room description here**) I saw a few old people a little girl and a guy but no Addie. "Do you know where a girl is she had blond hair with brown streaks-" I started but the little girl pointed with her left hand down a hall way. "Thanks" I said as I ran down the hall way.

(Addie)

I ran as fast as humanly possible. I reached a door and opened it. Inside was a man, he was bald; he was really skinny it was hard to believe he was still standing, he had black eyes- completely black no whites. "Oh who are you?" His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm Addison- your worst nightmare" I said. I was still hovering over me or her.

"Oh look a feisty one I'll have fun with you." The man said creepily.

"Quite on the contrary I'll have fun destroying you." I sneered.

I held the sword firmly. My gaze locked on to the man. There was a fire in my eyes I didn't know I had and it burned deeply, like it had been there for my whole life. I charged.

(Ed)

I ran down the hallway and found a door. Opening it I found Addie fighting a man he was (**insert man's description here**) Addie was fighting hard. _When did she get a sword? _The man had a gun and Addie was deflecting each bullet with the sword. She was breathing heavily and had sweat on her forehead, and her eyes were the hard blue like in the hospital. The man got a shot in at her right leg. Wait _she didn't have a right leg!_ She screamed. A see through blood came out of her right leg. She toppled over and passed out. I ran to her, I couldn't believe it her leg seemed to be deflating! She woke up and her eyes were green/blue again.

(Addie)

I saw Ed open the door. I tried to yell at him but of course he couldn't hear me or see me. I felt a sharp pain in my head right above my right eye. I looked back to me and saw that I was shot in my right leg. I screamed at the same time she did because my head felt like it was going to explode. I was shoved back into my body and toppled over and blacked out from the pain for a second. I saw Ed was facing the man. His automail arm was transmuted into a blade. The man was out of bullets and was tiring. I looked on my arm and found the circle for handcuffs. I pressed it and some came out of the ground. When the man was distracted I cuffed him to a pipe on the relatively low ceiling. "Take that Bastard" I said.

(Ed)

The man had taking down the wall around the square and was arrested, Dawn was reunited with her grandparents, everyone was safe -for now- , and Addie found her precious wheelchair. All was right with the world but something was still bothering me. _Why did he want all the old, injured, and crippled people? _

Ok how was it? Wuhahahah… I don't know what I'm laughing about.

I DO NOT OWN FULL-METAL ALCHEMIST SADDLY BECAUSE IT IS AN AWESOME ANIME/MANGA.

PEACE!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! REVIEWING MAKES THE WORLD TURN!


	10. Fullmetal vs Flame

(Addie)

(East City, Eastern Command Center)

"Well were here." Ed said mournfully.

"Yep" Al said a lot less cheery than he usually was. Ed sighed. "What's the matter?"

"What do you think is the matter once again I'll have to listen to cornel sarcasm tell me how I screwed up," Ed changed his tone of voice to 'mimic' cornel Mustangs voice. "Struck out on the philosophers stone again huh, how am I suppose to keep funding this goose chase, money doesn't grow on trees there chief. Huh where'd you go off to oh wait there you are I couldn't see you there beyond my paper-work seeing as you're so short and all HAHAHAHAHA"

"Holy shit Ed calm down, were all ready here so go get a move on" I said stiffening laughter. "Hay were did Al go?"

I looked around and saw him leaning on the curb for some reason. "Al!" Ed yelled.

"Huh? Coming brother" Al asked confused. A meow came from his chest.

"What are you up to?" Ed asked before a man's scream came from the building.

"What was that?" I asked.

. -

We poked our heads in the door way. "So uh should we come back later?" Ed asked.

"Hay Edward, Alphonse, I guess this means your back, and who is the girl with you?" The lady I had guessed was Lt. Hawkeye.

"Oh this is my apprentice Addison," Ed explained.

"Call me Addie," I said cheerfully.

"Meeeeeowwwwww!" Came from Al's chest.

Al looked mortally horrified, Ed deadpanned, and I tried to stifle laughter… but failed horribly.

"Strange, " said Lt. Hawkeye.

"Excuse me Al and I need to talk! Addie don't do anything stupid!" Ed said ruefully pulling Al out the door.

"Edward I believe you have a report to make" Lt. Hawkeye said.

"Thank you for the reminder sir I'll go to cornel Mustang right now" Ed said.

I rolled the rest of the way in before Ed shut the door. Surprised looks came over the faces of the people in the room. "So um what made you Edwards apprentice?" Said a guy with blond hair and smoking a cigarette, I think his name was Jean Havoc but in my limited knowledge of who these people were was beyond me.

"Well I asked of course." I said. A dog yapped and I shot to attention.

"Shhhh quiet" Said a guy I think his last name was Fury, he was holding a black and white dog.

I backed away a little bit. I was allergic to dogs and I didn't want to start wheezing, sneezing, and coughing. The dog squirmed on the guys arms but kept still. The room lapse into silence until a guy barged in and asked "where is Mustang?"

Lt. Hawkeye led the way to cornel Mustang's office and we entered. There was a hell amount of solders and it was hard to believe we wouldn't be at least a little cramped inside the office. Once we entered I went and sat by Ed. "What brings me this pleasant surprise brigadier general?" cornel Mustang asked.

"As of today we will be taking over this east HQ as a temporarily central command." The guy said.

"May I ask what is wrong with the one in central sir?" Mustang asked.

Merry chuckling filled the air " I know Mustang I asked the same thing, sorry for the hassle everybody at ease now" A guy with a girl trailing after him entered the room.

"Fuhrer Bradley welcome" Mustang said.

Ed gasped a little and stared at the woman behind the Fuhrer, I looked worryingly at him I kind of drown out what the brigadier general said after that.

(Lunch room)

"Look at how big Elicia has gotten! She can even ride a tricycle now; she follows me everywhere on that thing like my own escort of cuteness" I listened to Mae Hughes gush about his daughter.

"Yeah you're the same as ever major, nice and insane." Ed said.

"I've got more pictures wanna see?" He asked a little too cheerfully.

"Maybe later ok, if you knew this transfer was gonna happen you could have warned Mustang," Ed said a little confused.

"Not a chance I had to see the look on Roy's face, oh by the way I'm Lt. Cornel now in charge of court marshal investigation." Mae said with a full-of-him-self tone in his voice.

"Sounds fun filled beyond belief shouldn't you be in central then?" Ed said sarcastically.

"So I could work in a empty office, all the major big leads are fleeing central- never mind how's the umm" He whispered in Ed's ear "You know what stone?"

"Well were closer at least I'd like to think we are, right now I'm looking for a guy named Marco who might have answers for me but I can't get Mustang to tell me what he's got on him" Ed said.

"Well there is always the possibility of him having no idea who Marco is." I said behind Ed.

"A-Addie when did you get there?" Ed asked.

"At 'Look how big Elicia has gotten!'" I said.

"how did you? Anyway Mustang differently knows who he is."

A dark shadow loomed above us. "Did I hear you say the name Marco, Full metal?" The brigadier general asked.

"Brigadier General Grub" Mae said.

"The Iron Blood Alchemist" I said bitterly.

"What do you want?" Asked Ed.

"What do you want with Marco, he's a filthy deserter, 6 years ago a brigade of State Alchemist were called on to neutralize the eastern rebellion and Marco was in the ranks but he went a-wall before the battle was done the cowards been missing ever since.

(At the library)

I was researching alchemy and Ed was getting a little obsessive over finding out who this Marco guy was. Ok maybe a lot obsessive. "Dr. Marco… no, Doctor Marco… not here, damn it wouldn't you know he's been erased from all the record books, clearly Mustang knows but he's not talking I'll have to beat it out of him."

"Ok Ed I think it's time we had a intervention about you and finding out who Dr. Marco is or was. I just want my old teacher back" I said jokingly.

"A fight you couldn't get out of that. Meow" Al said trying to cover up the fact that he was hiding a cat.

"Is your stomach purring?" Ed asked.

"Yes, no I mean you know it's still raining outside." Al said pleadingly.

"Ed I forgot to mention something earlier what with the pictures and everything"

I looked up from my book, I was so sucked in to the book that I didn't see Mae Hughes come in. "Get to the point." Ed said angrily.

Hughes backed up a little. "Fine I will, as I was saying due to conditions your assessments will be held here Ed."

"Assessments?" I asked confused.

"Ed has to renew his state alchemy certifications." Al said.

"I'll tell you later about all your options-" Hughes started.

"I've got it major!" Ed said happily.

"LT. CORNEL!" Hughes yelled.

"Seriously I know the perfect way to show off my skills! Right" Ed said to Al and I.

"Oh no" Al and I said together. Ed had a determined stare nothing good could come from that!

(Later)

It had finally had stopped raining and I was at least hopping to enjoy seeing Ed being beat up by Mustang but Hughes had to blow out my eardrums.

"LADYS AND GENTALMEN WELCOME TO THE EASTERN COMAND CENTER FESTIVAL A GUARANTY BREAK FROM THAT SOLDER GRIND INSDENTALY TAKE A LOOK MY DAUGHTER WHO TURNED THREE THIS YEAR ISNT SHE ADORABLE!" Hughes said standing in front of a two story high picture of his daughter.

The soldiers were going crazy throwing stuff at him whale I would have collapsed from the laughter if I hadn't been sitting in a wheelchair. The picture fell on top of Hughes which fueled my laughter. "AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DISTRACTION WE MOVE DIRECTLY TO TODAYS MAIN EVENT, HERE IN THE RED CORNNER WE HAVE THE FLAME ALCHEMIST AND HERO OF THE EASTERN REBELION CORNEL ROY MUSTANG! GIVE IT UP! IN THE BLUE CORNER THE FULLMEATAL ALCHEMIST AND LIVING LEDGEND OF THE PEOPLE LETS HEAR IT FOR EDWARD ELRIC!" Said a worse for wear Hughes.

Disapproving shouts echoed from the crowd and Al had to hold Ed back when the comment 'bean sprout' was called… it may or have not been called by me. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR P AND STICK IT ON YOUR HEAD!" he yelled.

"Calm down" I said.

"Ok Addie your right today's a great day, the day I beat Mustang's smug in front of the whole army and finally get some damn respect." Ed said.

"But were indebted to him brother" Al said confused.

"He's asked for it, saying he knows all we do, acting like he'd let our secret out, and not telling me what I need to know." Ed said enraged.

"So what's your strategy?" Al asked.

"I told you a fist in his face!" Ed yelled.

"Nice strategy bean sprout." I said to him.

Ed stopped himself from punching me.

Al and I walked/rolled off the ring. "Who do you think is gonna win Addie?" Al asked me.

"My money is on Mustang." I said.

"ALCHEMIST GET SET!" Hughes said. He then ran off quick as a lick yelling "READY FIGHT!"

Mustang shot fire at Ed. So far Mustang was winning and Ed was running like a banshee. Did I mention that there was so much smoke I couldn't see what was happing.

(Later, later)

"They don't have a choice but to spend time together now the fuhrer ordered both of them to fix the mess." Lt. Hawkeye said in her monotone voice.

I was grumbling besides Al handing him the money I owed him from losing the bet on who would win.

(At night)

"After all the info the cornel gave us on Marco we can't ask him to keep this little guy too, equivalent exchange we'd end up owning too much." Ed said sadly.

"Yeah I know, "Al said equally as sad.

Ed transmuted the box the cat was in into a comfy baby carriage and we walked/rolled off.

**Ok people I will move the updating to every week sorry but I can't do every 3 days. Remember to review. Also the 10****th**** chapter yay! **

**I DO NOT OWN FULL MEATAL ALCHEMIST OK SO LET ME GO CRY IN A CORNER. **


	11. Destruction's Right Hand

(Addie)

"Dr. Marco?" The man we had asked questioned.

"You mean master Maro?" The kid next to him asked.

"No Marco with a co," I said.

"Sorry this village only has one doctor and Master Maro is his name," The guy said.

(Asking different people)

"As you can see folks don't have that much money here, travels hard use to have to take a half day trip to see a doctor before he came." A guy on the street said.

"He's a nice man, he'll take in any patent even people they said they were incurable elsewhere," A old woman said politely.

"When I got my leg caught under the tractor I thought I was done, he fixed me like you couldn't even tell it happened," A man with a pitchfork said.

"He fixed me when I was sick too, there was a big flash of light," A little girl in a pink dress said.

(End of asking different people)

Al waved goodbye to the people and said "flash of light…"

"Yeah it's has to be alchemy, this is Doctor Marco," he said thinking.

"But he's a fugitive why would he become a miracle performing Doctor? He had to know it would draw attention." Al asked no one in particular.

Ed stopped and pushed Al and I into a hay stack. "Hay! Literary," I yelled.

"This is a bad idea I'm filling up with straw," Al complained.

"Shhh!" Ed shhed us.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"A state alchemist I recognized him from HQ, he's one of those guys that came in with the Fuhrer" Ed said.

"But why is he here is he following us?" Al asked whispered.

"I don't know how else to explain it. The colonel said that he never reported Marco's whereabouts in central command," Ed explained.

The alchemist walked away and we got out. "Come on Al and Addie we better go straight to Marco's place!" Ed yelled.

(Later)

We had arrived at Marco's place but now we were getting shot at. "Easy there doc. we don't want any trouble," Ed said trying to calm Marco down.

"I know you said you're a state alchemist, you think you can take me back there," Marco said.

"Then you are Doctor Marco, the crystal alchemist, is that really true," Al said.

"No no more questions or orders I couldn't bear to go back to that place," The doc said.

"No that's not it listen!" Ed yelled.

"Put the gun down please," Al said calmingly.

"Or have you come to silence me, think you can kill me well I'm not gonna let that happen," The doc said shacking.

_Oh yeah a girl in a wheel chair is totally gonna kill you! _"Mr. we are not gonna kill you, we're not murders," I said… _yet_.

Al stood up. "Al?" Ed and I asked.

"It's ok shoot if you want but I won't die, you're the only one who might get hurt" Al said soothingly. He got closer to the gun and bumped it against his chest. A hollow sound rang in the air. _Like the tin man from the wizard of oz._ Whoa what the hell is the Wizard of Oz?

"Oh I see your him, you're the Full metal Alchemist," Marco said putting his gun down.

I couldn't hold in the laughter that was bubbling up from even god doesn't know where.

"No for the hundredth time, that name belongs to me!" Ed yelled.

(Inside Marco's house)

"So I deserted the battle field when I left I stole all the research I compelled at the time the books, my notes I have a hunch the military is still looking for me, to find what I found out," Marco said completing his story.

"That's it!" Ed yelled out unexpectedly.

"Of course it's so simple! I'm- I'm not following you," I said.

"Why he sent us, we're researching human transmutation!" Ed explained.

"Well of course that's what I thought the whole time!" I said trying to cover my tracks.

"No forget it, I can't show you my work, I dirtied my hands with that research and then the military put it to use on those people, the eastern rebellion massacre," Marco said with his hands on his head.

"You mean the uprising in Ishbal, that is what you're talking about right?" Ed asked.

"Armageddon that's the only word that fits that battle woman children it didn't matter everyone was killed and there wasn't any real reason all the sudden the people of Ishbal defied them spoke out against the system what I was responsible for I could never make up, even taking my life was a token gesture, so I decided to vanish and become a doctor, help people and hopefully take off some fraction of the debt. Now get out," Marco said sullenly.

"I'm a ranking state alchemist I have a right to that research and anything else you know," Ed said.

"Your way too small for these concerns, I bet you applied for the abundant privileges accessed to research and press leads so you joined their ranks, a foolish mistake if you'd been there in the rebellion you'd feel the same way," Marco said.

"I know that, I know what we're doing is stupid ok it's not your problem," Ed said ruefully.

"Doctor about 5 years ago you treated some baby's in Xenotime I just want you to know their fine now" Marco looked up at Al's words "the red waters gone."

The doctor looked over to a wall and Ed zoomed over. "Hay bean-sprout what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Guess work," he replied. Ed clapped his hands and put them on the wall after a flash of blue light a secret compartment opened up.

"Doesn't need a circle," Marco said awestruck.

"That's teach," I said rolling over.

Ed picked up a vial with red water in it. "Wait is that?" I asked.

"Red water from Xenotime wait it's a lot clearer," Ed answered.

"Stop!" Marco yelled.

"Brother!" Al yelled picking Ed up.

"Get off of me! He's on to something!" Ed yelled.

"Ed!" Al yelled.

"Let me go!" Ed yelled flailing and letting the vial go.

It crashed to the floor and turned into a oval shape. "Way to go bean-sprout I can't believe you broke water!" I yelled at him.

He ran over and said "It's not really a liquid."

"It looks kind of like that ring that priest had in Lior (**I** **finally found out how to spell it!**)." Al said.

The door slammed open and I looked over and saw solders and Brigadier what's-his-face came in.

"The sage's stone, the celestial stone, the great elixir, the red teacher, the next element did you really think a substance with so many names would be limited just to the form of a stone," the Brigadier said grabbing the stone and holding it up to the light.

"Bri- Brigadier Grond," Ed said.

"Brigadier Bosk well you've wormed your way up," Marco said.

I actually thought he'd be holding up a gun or something. We turned to him. "You're damned right Chrystal Alchemist and now you'll turn the philosopher's stone and your research over to me," What's-his-face said.

We gasped, but mine was a little forced like I had known what it was from the start. "Philosopher's stone that thing?" Ed asked.

"An experimental leap at best a runlet at worst you never know when it will reach its limit and backfire an unstable defective product different from the true stone but during the rebellion it increased our abilities and made us tremendously powerful," what's-his-face (**from now on he shall be known as W-H-F**) said.

"You say that military is not only looking for the stone but in the past has worked to develop it," Al said.

"Never mind that it wasn't perfect it was made by human hands and it worked! That proves the concept is possible the philosopher's stone isn't a myth where are the design specks?" Ed asked joyfully.

"Calm down bean-sprout we don't know what went into making it," I said trying to punch some since into him. Something wasn't right.

"And what do you mean to do with it when you see it, increase your medaling Full Metal this research is top secret and falls under my destruction I can't permit you access to it, lets go, " W-H-F said.

Ed looked defeated. "No let go of me please, I'm sorry I ran please mercy!" Marco pleaded.

We watched from the stairs as Marco was pulled off. Ed ran down the stairs and followed the car. "Ed! Damn stairs! Al help me down!" I yelled.

"Maybe I haven't grown an inch since then but I can't let my heart stay stunted too," I heard Ed say as he ran off.

I wheeled as fast as I could and reached him as the car blew up. Coming out of the mist was a man with an X shaped scar on his forehead (scar). "Who is that?" Ed asked "get away!" Ed yelled as the man blew up W-H-F's head.

Just as the scar dude was about to do the same thing he did to W-H-F to Marco, Ed grabbed Marco's arm and ran in the other direction. Al and I got to and ally where I had set up a transmutation circle. Once they were safely inside I pressed my hand to it and it glowed red a wall came out of the ground and covered the entrance. The wall glowed red and blew up. On the other side was scar. Yeah I really don't like this guy. We ran/wheeled in the other direction but the ceiling caved in. "Who in the hell are you and why are you coming after us for?" Ed asked.

"You're the creators of society and you must also be destroyers," Scar face said with what he thought was logic but it really was gibberish.

"Please Ed leave me and run," Marco said.

Ed transmuted a pipe into a knife, Al took a fighting pose, and I found myself hovering over my body. I stood up a transparent leg could be seen, now that I could look closer at it had a red tint to it, I put my hand over my other arm that now had the sleeves pushed up so the circles were clearly shown.

"You have a kind look in your eyes my older brothers were exactly the same eyes that were strong and peered into the endless distance as if seeing something we could not it was three years ago yes I was glad to hear you'd given up being a state alchemist but now," Scar face said.

(Now a look into subconscious Addison)

My fighting stance didn't waver as Ed and Scar talked, it was really awesome that I had actually crossed over from the gate! I mean come on who wouldn't want to be in Ed's world and I felt like I really belonged even if I was like a ghost hovering over my body as someone else was in charge of it. At least the I or she was taking good care of my body and I got to use it sometimes! Like now for instance. I had the truth inside of my head and that was the reason I had the holographic leg and everything.

Ed charged Scar and was about to get a full blast of Scars power and Al intersected. "Ed, Al!" I yelled not being able to stay silent. I glared at Scar wishing I had daggers in my eyes. I already knew what was gonna happen so I really tried to find and opining to attack and not mess up the natural order of things. "Automail, so your right arm gets nothing but destruction also," Scar said.

"Don't you start with that we're nothing alike pal," Ed said.

I couldn't help but smirk when Ed said this because it was one of the most used lines in all of entertainment. An explosion happened behind me and I almost screamed, Run for the hills Armstrong is here I repeat ARMSTRONG IS HERE. His voice was strong and intimidating it made my dad look like a kitten. We ran out and when we reached sunlight I found myself hovering over myself again but I was passed out.

(Regular Addie)

I found myself hovering over me the same age and now I was sitting in the corner of my room, Bruises and cuts littered my body and I was crying. Some of the cuts looked really deep and would leave scars, heavy footfall walked to my door and a man's voice echoed through the room "Addison stop your bitchy crying and get out here now!" The man was angry. I just cried harder into my knees. I looked around the room and saw the once great map was slashed threw the middle and books were strewn threw about the room. The me on the ground looked up and said quietly "no" then a little louder "no" she kept repeating this until her shrill cry "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I blacked out.

**Holy crap that was longer than I expected. I actually cried when I wrote that last part *shivers* well my loves sorry for updating late, and thank you BlackPaperMoon82462 for pointing out the spelling of colonel I emit I have made a awful mistake and thank you my lovely followers for following me! 1,130 people have viewed this I am so proud! **

**I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST OK SO STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!**


	12. The Ishbal Massacre

**ok so I spaced out this chapter along with the next one. **

(Addie)

We were at some cafe type place,"Brother what are we gonna do now?" Al asked Ed.

"I don't know Al lets just get some distance with that guy with the glasses," Ed told his brother.

A dog barked and we turned to see and army truck coming down the road. "Get down," Ed told Marco and Al when we turned around Ed hiding his automail arm, "Ma'am have you got a back door?" We found our way to an ally.

Even if this rain was really depressing it still felt as if it was washing away that problems a little bit. "What about eastern command and the colonel?" Al asked.

"No the Fuhrer and his cronies are there," I told him.

"People from central have been deployed here?" Marco asked.

"Like I said before just the Fuhrer and his cronies," I told the confused man.

"I don't understand is this for me?" he asked.

"It's not like that don't worry," Al said calming him.

We left the alley and saw some kids playing in the rain. I found myself smiling a little. I wished I could remember what happened when I was a kid. _No, no you don't. _ There was that weird voice in my head again. "I can't do this,I've ran away from it long enough I will do it now I don't care if it kills me how can I when it's something I deserve." Marco said.

"I'm missing the connection why do you deserve death just because he's from Ishbal?" Ed asked.

"the rebellion right, Ed told me the colonel was sad about that too but why? Ishbal started that war for independence they lost lives too but so did the military?" Al's question following up his brothers.

"Every time we lost a war there'd be no end to it, it be a cycle without a point," Ed said.

"You're not listening, that was no war it was a massacre, the people of Ishbal are an ethnic tribe who worship Ishballa as the one and only god, they draw from a different history they see the world from a different lens, our world is sulfurs and nitrogen, science and math, we believe everything can be explained with numbers equivalent exchange is our sacred canon, but to them alchemy is a perversion of the world god has given us the devils merical corrupting man by putting us in Ishballa's place, as a result of this collision of views resistance movements would pop up from time to time one day during a house inspection an officer of the military accidently shot and killed an Ishbalan child the incident became a rally massive riots and uprisings broke out all over the region. It was too much too fast the military couldn't control it's solders I guess more fuel to the fire it escalated into a full scale uprising that lasted 7 years until the Fuhrer had enough he sent in the problem solvers the state alchemist," Marco said.

"So what happened did the Ishbalans respond to your weapon?" Ed asked.

"They didn't," Marco said sadly.

"What?" I asked.

"Every gathering of a resistance the state alchemist were sent too, they were wiped out in a single night," The doc finished right as a kid yelled out in pain. Marco went over and started to help the kid. " During the war there were doctors that helped the wounded it didn't matter what side you were on Ishbala or the state they would treat you however they were casualties too, so I left with the philosopher's stone and all the research I collected to create them but I was too late the people of Ishbal had largely been exterminated that our military let only a handful survive," Marco finished.

"That's grim granite but that's no reason for him to come after you," Ed said.

I felt something other than the rain come down my cheek I quickly rubbed it away. "He wants revenge nothing can be more legitimate," Marco said.

"He's dragging people in who had nothing to do with it how can that be legitimate? He's a fraud a tirade of personal vengeance he hides behind this excuse of "god's will" so he can claim it's noble," Ed said a little angrily. "Still if someone took you away from me brother I think I might do the same thing isn't that equivalent exchange?" Al asked.

"Don't you ever talk about that all if you kill people the person that you are avenging wouldn't mysteriously come back! I'm new at this and even I know that's not how the principal works!" I yelled at him more tears falling down my face mixing with the rain water.

Ed spotted the crack in Al's armor and fixed it up with a flash of blue. "Doctor Marco why don't you let us hid you in our home town for a little while it's just 3 days on a train from here," Ed said a little hope in his voice.

"It might be hard on us going back there though," Al said.

Ed grinned and I bet Al would have to if he had a face. "Not at all we have friends there the Rockbells they make automail I'm sure they'll be-" Ed stopped at the look on Marco's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No, no I can't go there I'm sorry!" He said running off.

We ran/wheeled after him. We caught up to him. "Marco it's your call we don't have to go to anywhere you don't trust," Ed said to Marco.

"No Ed their are other reasons I can't go there," Marco said to us. _Roy killed Winery's parents and he blames himself. _The voice was back! We heard running on the fire escape and when we looked over the scar dude (Scar) was back! He lunged at Marco and Al stopped him.

"This time I have an attack made just for you!" he yelled. He made Al's side explode and Ed and I yelled. Ed went over to punch him and I blacked out.

(Subconscious Addison)

I was back into my body. In a flash I summoned the holographic leg and grabbed Ed's flesh arm. But I was too late Scar had already exploded Ed's arm. "You bastard!" I yelled and attacked.

He looked surprised that I was up and about, he hesitated unsure what to do. I used the holographic leg and kicked him in his jaw. He wouldn't hesitate now. He grabbed the holo. leg and tried to make it explode or something but he couldn't it was like a holograph nothing can hurt it. In his confusion I punched him right in the neck. "You fucking bastard how dare you don't you realize a life doesn't equal a life. I punched him again but this time right between the scar. Scar kicked my legs out from under me and went for Ed. "Nooo!"

"You're right nothing can equal the loss of my brother and my people," Scar said.

Right as his arm started to light up something happened. Marco had used the philosopher's stone to stop Scar. Scar went for Marco but he threw the stone at him right in the palm of his screamed and I took my chance I got up and kicked him in the back. He started to run away but was stopped by the military. He used the sewer escape. The state alchemist came over to check the damage. Fury freaked out when he saw Al and Ed went over to him to ask if he was ok. "You idiot!" Al yelled punching him. "What was that for?" Ed asked. "Why didn't you run away when I told you to!?" Al asked/yelled. "Thanks Addie for saving my life, anytime Ed! Just being an awesome student!" I mumbled under my breath staggering up and getting to my wheelchair. I looked up and thought _you can come back in but don't mention what happened ok. __**Ok**_ was the response before I blacked out and found myself hovering above my body again.

(Addie)

I came back at when Al's arm fell off and "Oh this is perfect now my arms fallen off to! Today is a terrible day!" They finished their conversation and I smiled.

But when Marco had to go to the Fuhrer he just walked away saying thank you."What's with him?" Ed asked me.

"He couldn't go to your home town because the two doctor's were the Rockbells," I told him. When the lady spoke to get Marco in the car Al was surprised and said "brother I think I heard Mom's voice,"

"Come on Al you just had a brush with death don't go unstable on me now,"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ok sorry about the wait I had alot of stuff to do during the week and weekend and I couldn't get this in till today but I will update again to day in about 30 - 40min. Please, please, please review it's not that heard to push a button and type a review. **

** I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST I'LL JUST CRY NOW *sniffle***


	13. That Which is Lost

_Subconscious Addison _

_**Addie**_

(Addie)

"Brother what's gonna happen to doctor Marco are you worried?" Al asked.

"The Fuhrer said that he's gonna protect him now not much we can do unless start a new war,"Ed answered looking at the piece of paper Marco had given him.

They talked about it but I was wondering what happened to me when I was fighting truth. _Don't worry all the answers will come soon enough. _The voice said. Wow I was going crazy I was hearing voices. Should I tell Ed? _No you can't tell Ed! _The voice screamed. Armstrong was being crazy and he somehow was not wearing a shirt. "Bonding a soul to steal is no walk in the park Fullmetal is the only one who can fix Al now go ahead ask him" Mustang said from the door.

"Thats right it's my burden but before I do anything I need to get my other arm back," Ed said. "Well that is an interesting fix isn't it, the great Edward can't use his alchemy," Riza said.

"He's just a useless teen with a grumpy ass attitude," some guy said I think his last name was Havoc. I rolled over to Ed with a rueful look on my face. "Ed," I said.

"Yes," he squeaked when he saw my expression.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL AL A BURDEN YOU HEAR ME!" I yelled.

"Yes ma'am," he said. "Good," I said back to normal.

"Anyway I'm going to have to take some leave I have to go to my mechanic, you know the one," Ed said looking at Mustang.

I shot a pointed look at Ed. "Sure Ed how could I forget I saw you in her house unconscious with that same stump of an arm you have now balling in your sleep IT HURTS I'M GONNA PEE MY PANT'S, so tuff," Mustang said.

I couldn't help but snicker, it was Ed's turn to shoot a pointed look at me.

"So where ya gonna go once your fixed?" Hughes asked. "Central I've got something to look up in the library there," Ed answered. "Thats a heck of a trip you'll need some protection I would volunteer but since the Fuhrer is going back to central and I'm part of his escort I can't go," Hughes said.

"They just put me back in charge and I've got to take care of this place," Mustang said.

"And I've got to look after the colonel," Hawkeye said.

"You could send me but I don't know how much help I'd be up against a psychotic alchemist serial killer," Havoc said.

"SAME HERE" The rest of the group said. "That settles it, send me I'll protect the boys and girl on their journey and investigation!" Armstrong said.

"We don't need an escort!" Ed yelled.

"Ok Ed what are we gonna do if Scar show up am I supposed to run him over," I said even if I didn't particularly like having Armstrong as an escort.

"Can't fight and can't exactly carry you hobbled brother to safety either," someone said I think it was Havoc.

"Children should listen to adults," Armstrong said. "We aren't children Al why won't you stick up for us here!" Ed yelled.

"Thats the first time anyone's treated me like a kid since I've been in this armor thank you!" Al said in such a kid like way.

"Ok I take back what I said lets get out of here!" I said trying to wheel away but Al grabbed the handle.

(in the train)

"Spacious," Ed said because Al was in the cargo place or whatever that was called.

Someone knocked on the window, it turned out to be Hughes. I was reading another alchemy book. Later I went into the cargo hold or whatever it was called with Ed to find that Al. We looked around the small space and he wasn't there. We went back to Armstrong.

"Very very big problem" I told Armstrong.

"They mistook Al for someone else's luggage and dropped him off at the last stop" Ed said looking out the window.

"We'll turn around at the next station," Armstrong said.

"Are you crazy I can't wait that long," Ed said.

"Yes you can," Armstrong said ripping Ed's pants so we could see his automail leg.

"Get off my back!" Ed yelled.

"It is important that you calm down Edward Elric," Armstrong said. I looked at Armstrong with a pretty freaking scary expression on.

"Ok Armstrong if Al has even one more scratch on him I will personally torcher you," He gulped and nodded.

(Some random train station)

"What do you mean he ran off!" I heard Ed yell from inside.

I looked around the box where Al was supposed to be. Some mumbling and "How can you act so casual!" and "We know what you did in Ishbal!" signaled Ed running out.

"Ed slow down!" I yelled at him.

He slowed a little and I caught up with him. "What was that all about?" I asked him. He just kept on running.

We saw a girl and ran up to her Ed saying "About time we found someone here I'm looking for a suit of armor left by the train it's really big and dark grey! Wait did you see it?" Ed yelled as the little girl threw a box on top of his head.

"What the hell is your problem girl!" I yelled as one came down on me too. I blacked out. I was hovering above me about 12 years old. I was looking at a black coffin and I had a white rose in my hand, 12 year old me set the flower on the casket. The white petals beautifully matched the coffin. _That's our mother and down there is us. _

I looked over to see me hovering besides me, _**what do you mean? **_ O_ur mother is in the casket and the 12 year old is us._

_**I don't understand?**_

_I can't tell you right now, go back to Ed. _

_**Wait I don't understand!**_ I blacked out again I was in a cottage place and Ed was besides me with a towel on his head. "Oh look who woke up," Ed told me.

"I can't help it bean sprout that girl has some serious aim," I told him.

"I'm sorry about this, It's been tough on her living out here with and old broken man like me, watching me hobble along, it's funny how a child's logic can work," The guy said.

"Just trying to make life easier for her grandpa you got a good eye, but I can't give it to you, I've got my own needs for it, if you want I can point you towards the engineer who designed it for me she's got a sharp tongue but decent skills," Ed told them.

The little girl looked hopeful. "I appreciate the offer but I don't need a fake leg," The guy said.

"Finally someone who understands!" I said cheerfully.

"Don't listen to her she's crazy, it's fine once you get use to it," Ed said.

"Probably so but that's not the point there are more useful things then walking I'd rather keep my leg the way it is, it was a saber wound and it got infected, by the time they had carried me from the front line all they could do is saw it off," the guy explained.

"Front line then you were a soldier?" I asked.

He nodded.

"So which war did you fight in the north one or wait you mean you went to Ishbal?" Ed asked.

"Men are not men on the battlefield we turn into some other creature you can do the cruelest things it doesn't even matter if it's an order or not, to protect yourself your mind shuts out your emotions it's like a metal door once the wars over you can't keep it closed anymore. I can never let myself forget what I saw there what I did, this leg is my constant reminder and the whole thing comes rushing back" the guy said.

"That's your reason? you don't want automail just so you can wallow in your guilt?" Ed asked.

"That's not my reason it's true I've lost my leg but I've gained something in return something much more important quiet peace of mind the chance to life with my grandchildren watch them grow it's only after we've given something up that we can obtain the thing we really want isn't that the way of the alchemist?" He said.

"Yeah that's right but what about all those men that came out in one piece isn't that the whole dream of a soldier right?" Ed asked.

"Those people who came back without a scratch lost something just as real even if it's something you can't see on their skin," the guy said.

"That's the opposite reason why I don't want automail, I have a metal door that won't open and if I get automail I think it will never open ever," I said to Ed.

"Looks like you've had some losses yourself have you gained something back? you do believe in equivalent exchange" The guy asked Ed.

"But how can that be? I've spent years devoted to alchemy that damned principle getting my arm and leg back and my brothers body that's our dream to keep looking for something to balance the equation to earn it back but I've never turned it around the other way where was the equivalency then! What have we ever gained for our losses it's always been a one way current just a series of us giving to the void everythings been taken from us," Ed said his eyes filled with tears.

"Calm down Ed!" I yelled at him.

"A dream to get everything back the way it was but once you have it what will you do with your life? The pleasure of a dream is that it is a fantasy if it happens it was never a dream" The guy said to Ed.

We were silent until I said "but what if it was never a dream, what if it is a goal, a goal to be better to get things normal, dreams are fantasy's but goals they are the real thing that gets things moving, Ed what I believe you got was determination and courage, thank you sir for the tea even if Ed did break your cup, let's go bean sprout."

When we got outside the sun was up. "Well at least the storm stopped," Ed said.

A guy came running up the hill and into the house a muffled "brother? Grandpa brother's back!" came from inside. We looked at each other "Oh crap!" We ran down the path yelling "AL!"

"YES" Al's perky voice said.

We stopped and fell over. "Yay! we found Al! what is that thing besides you?" I asked.

The sun was going down and we had found a wagon thing and Ed was pulling it and I was rolling besides it. "You're aware you reek of sheep you know," Ed said.

"Well excuse me for being cargo I'll wash up at Pinako's house you happy?" Al asked sarcastically.

"Listen Al do you remember when the colonel showed up at Risembool at the Rockbells he came in response to one of the letters we sent," Ed said.

"What letters?" I asked.

"Oh that's right you don't know, well we sent a bunch of letters out to find our dad because our mom died," Ed said.

"Yeah I remember he said he was looking for dad," Al said.

"Do you think that was his actual reason or was he coming for something else," Ed said.

Armstrong arrived, picked up A,l and said "I was worried about you."

"No it was my fault," Al said.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Major about earlier what I said," a train whistle sounded and Armstrong said "That's our train if we don't catch it we will have to wait till noon tomorrow!" I was wheeling quite fast when he said "that's our train" Armstrong picked up Ed and ran to catch up.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXXxxxX xxXXxxxXXxXXxxXXXXXXxXXXXXXX xxxXxXxxXxXx**_

**Yay 2 chapters in one day! Review it cures cancer.**

** I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST I CAN'T TAKE THIS! **


	14. Marcoh's Notes

**I am skipping a episode because I'm growing impatient and frankly I don't like "House of the Waiting Family" SOOOO yeah. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXXxXxxXxXxX**(Addie)

We had finally arrived in central and Ed was grinning like an idiot. "Central! It's good to be back, but why are we standing around when the Library is waiting for us!" he said before running off.

"Yay books!" I said wheeling after him.

"Brother, Addie wait!" Al yelled at us following.

"What's the big rush it's not as if the Library's going anywhere," Armstrong said walking after us.

"After all this searching we finally got a solid lead! Can't just sit on my but now," Ed said.

We walked out of the train station when we saw two people in military uniforms their hands raised to their heads. "Major Armstrong sir, we've been sent to meet you here as you requested," the girl one said.

Armstrong saluted back "Well done troops, I need to go directly to HQ and get back to my other duties from now on these two will be guarding you introduce yourselves."

"Lt. Maria Ross reporting sir," the girl said.

"and I'm Sgt. Danny Block humbly at your service-" the guy said.

"it is an honor to meet you Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric sir," they said together at Al.

I laughed, Ed moped, and Al was sweating bullets -dose armor even sweat?- "Wow you certainly live up to your name sir when they say Fullmetal they aren't kidding," Danny Block said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that isn't Edward Elric that little is the little bean sprout over there," I said pointing to Ed.

"I'm use to it by now," Ed said still moping.

"Huh you mean this little guy?" Danny Block asked.

Ed looked creepily at the poor guy as he apologized. I laughed more. "Ah shut up, come on major we don't need baby sitters any more we've both been fully repaired," Ed told Armstrong.

"Sorry Edward I'd avoid it if I could," Armstrong told Ed.

"We've informed the major that scar has been reported in central again and he specifically targeted you in the past," Maria Ross said.

"We have no other choice you just have to put up with it," Armstrong said.

"But you don't need to worry Fullmetal Alchemist we'll keep you, your apprentice, and your brother safe," Maria said.

"I just hope you don't slow me down," Ed said walking away.

"Be more polite bean sprout," I told him. When we reached the library we found it was burned down. "OH GREAT THE MAJOR JINXED IT!" I yelled at nothing.

Ed picked up a book but it crumbled in his hands "It's a pile of ashes."

"All these books," I said looking at the rubble "it's so sad."

(Later in the Central Library)

We've been searching all morning I'm sorry but these are the only books we recovered," some guy said.

"Out of the whole first branch?" Danny said disbelievingly.

"It's alright Ed we'll find another lead," I said to Ed.

"I'm sorry officers but I'm not finding any record of any books by the author Tim Marcoh if it moved here from the first branch there'd be a record of it," the library lady said to us.

"Wait a sec is it possible that someone has it checked out right now?" Ed asked.

"I suppose but the circulation records were destroyed in the fire," she said.

Ed sighed and said "gotcha."

"I guess we're never gonna find that book," Al said.

_Ask about a girl named Sheska she was fired. _The voice in my head that I guessed was the other me said.

"What about a girl named Sheska? she worked at the 1 branch right?" I said.

"She was let go," said the library lady.

"She was an odd duck never really fit in around here," said the library man. "Yes always had her nose in a book," library lady said.

"Really?" Ed said.

(Later at Sheska's house)

We knocked on the door but no one answered. "Guess she's not home," Danny said.

_No she's home! You have to go in! _the voice yelled. "The lights are on theirs something wrong I can feel it," I said and opened the door.

Inside there were hundreds upon thousands of books.

"It's all books in there!" Ed exclaimed.

I felt feeling in my right leg I looked down to see that the red holo leg had appeared. _**Thank you**_ I said to the voice. _Hurry she doesn't have much time_ the voice sounded exhausted. I think it was from forming the holo leg.

A muffled "Help me please, somebody please help!" sounded from inside.

I ran over and started to dig through the piles of books. "She's in here somewhere!" Al yelled.

"Just keep digging!" Ed yelled.

_Just keep digging, just keep digging, just keep digging, digging, digging. _The voice sang/hummed. A pile of books fell on top of us.

(Later)

The holo leg wore off and now I was sitting on top of some books breathing heavily. "Thank you all really, they always said I'd die with my head in a book I just never thought they meant it literally," the girl said.

"You use to work in the library's 1st branch right?" Ed asked.

"That's right unfortunately they fired me for what they called lackluster performance i.e. reading instead of doing my work. I needed that job, my mom's sick and I've got to pay her bills surrounded by all those books I couldn't control myself," Sheska said.

"Sorry to hear that let's just cut to the chase do you happen to remember ever seeing a book written by Tim Marcoh while you were working there? it's really important," Ed asked.

"By Tim Marcoh?" she asked.

"Yeah it would probably be a thick hand written research journal," Ed said.

"Let me see here thick hand written research journal Tim Marcoh, oh yeah I remember it was a leather bound volume with lots of hand written pages very through plenty of detail," Sheska said happily.

"Are you sure about that?" Ed asked.

"Yeah I remember all the books especially the ones in the back," Sheska said.

We all looked disappointed. "In the back then it was in there and we'll never get to read it," Ed said disappointedly.

"Wow bean sprout you got our hopes up and then you kicked them down and stamped on them"I said.

"Sorry about that guys I know how upsetting it can be when you can't find that one book your looking for it's a tragic story with I'm all too familiar with I once sailed the heights and plunged the depths of the deepest books for 3 days but still didn't find the elusive book I had been seeking, it's so tragic so very tragic," Sheska said starting to cry.

"Don't worry we now know that the book was real!" I said happily.

"I know what my next move is!" Ed yelled happily.

(At the ruins of the 1st branch)

"I'm gonna transmute these books back to their original form!" Ed yelled.

He clapped his hands just as the wind blew away the ashes of the books. "GOODBYE BOOKS HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD LIFE!" I yelled as Ed deflated.

"I guess we're just not meant to read it," Al said.

"Actually I could reproduce the book no problem I've got a photographic memory so I can recreate any book I've read, and since I did read that book when I was in the library," Sheska said.

"You can do that then why in the world didn't you mention it before?" Ed asked.

" Well people have always made fun of me for it, but if I can be of some help," Sheska said.

(Three Days Later)

"Alrighty it's all here come and see, it's a pretty long book so it took me 3 whole days to get it all down on paper," Sheska said happily.

"This entire pile is on Marcoh's research? You sure?" Ed asked.

"Yep detailed step by step instruction for everything from appetizing appetizers to delectable desserts it's Marcoh's 1000 recipes for making magic in the kitchen!" Sheska said.

"Huh?" Everyone but me said.

_It's a code._ said the voice. "So every thing word for word?" I asked.

"Word for word!" She said happily.

"Sheska I like you," I said to her piling up the stakes of paper on my lap heading for the door.

Ed looked like he understood and said "Lt. make sure she is properly compensated" he handed her a piece of paper and picked up some more of the paper. Maira ran up to us and asked us where we were going.

"We're gonna hold up in the central library main building for now after all they've got the best resources for this kinda work," Ed said.

"No way, a library was Scar's last mark and he's still at large it's impossible for us to protect you in that kind of public venue," Maria said.

"Figuring out how to do your job right is your problem Lt. Ross getting the philosopher's stone is mine," Ed said walking past her.

"I'm sorry about bean sprout but he is putting stuff on the line trying to figure out how to find the philosopher's stone, this is one of the only solid leads he's ever got so just try to understand our position," I said to her walking off.

"So these are Marcoh's notes on the surface they appear to be an ordinary cookbook," Ed said.

"You really think the stone is in here?" Al asked.

"Well Marcoh wouldn't leave important notes like these unprotected for anyone to see would he, he coded it lots of alchemist code their work to keep it safe," I said. We worked hard for the whole day and Ed and Al were talking about something but I was too tired from all the brain work.

"WAKIE WAKIE! So how you doing there kids," Hughes said walking in.

"Lt. Colonel what's the matter been too busy to say hello?" Ed asked.

"It's these damn Scar sightings lately got us chasing our own tails, so Al did you get the full body repair you needed?" Hughes asked Al.

"Yes!" Al responded.

I kind of droned out their conversation and I blacked out.

I was hovering over the 12 year old me who was crouched over the small body of a baby. I-she was in a ally and crying, the tears splashed on the baby's head and face. Even from up here I could see the blue tinting of the baby's lips. The 12 year old me picked up the baby and carried it out of the alleyway crying. _That was the day that we ran away with our baby brother but our father caught us and killed Dillon -the baby boy- convinced that he was the child of our mother and our best friend's dad. Mom died giving birth to Dillon. _I looked over to see the other me.

_**Wait I'm so confused why did we run away?**_ I asked.

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes _Home life was horrible, dad drank a lot and hit us most of the time. it was need to go now. Remember the truths behind truths._

I woke up to "Damnit!" being yelled by Ed "I get it now why they all call this quest the devils erin, why they either quit their research or were driven insane by it."

"Bean Sprout calm down," I told him.

"I know what it is the last ingredient it making the stone is live human beings," Ed said.

I gasped. What oh god no. "Just when I thought, it was finally in our grasp," Ed sounded close to tears.

I rolled over to him and hugged him. He suddenly hugged back clutching to me like a lifeline. "Why, why, why, why, why, why," he endlessly said into my shoulder. **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx ****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx**

**OMG I am mentally tired and honest to god, you know that feeling when your teacher just won't shut up about his/her subject of teaching and when you get out of class your all like uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh well anyway I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ALL I OWN IS ADDIE WELL INFACT I ONLY OWN HER LOOKS I DON'T EVEN OWN HER NAME IT'S MY FRIENDS NAME SO YEAH I'M ****PENNYLESS!** **let it be known that during winter break I will not have access to a computer since I am going down to cali to visit my grandma and grandpa... basically no updates until I get back sorry... that is all.**


	15. The Truth Behind Truths

(Addie)

"Bean Sprout calm down now or I will slap some sense into you," I said to Ed.

"Sorry Addie, it's just... how can this be possible?" Ed asked.

"I don't know," Al answered.

"After all this time years of searching, sacrificing. This is the answer we get? The secret ingredient to make a philosopher's stone, the only way to make it work is live humans and in mass numbers," Ed said his head in his hands.

I sat in my chair all life seemingly sucked out of me. After all these boys had been through it had to come to this... there hopes of ever being normal gone. It left when we figured out the code.

(Some time later in wherever they sleep-sunset-)

Ed was looking at the fan lazily. Never had I ever seen him so... so defeated. Whenever he had been beaten by a foe or even just had a bad day he would always bounce back up ready to fight. Now he was lost, an empty shell of what he sat in silence until Ed said, "God must really hate people who go against him, I was 11 years old then and he still has me marked. Every time I thought I was in reach he pulled me away just so I fall on my face and then when I finally got my fist around it he raised his big obnoxious foot and kick me in the teeth... we should stop pretending and face it well be this way our whole lives." Everything was gloomy.

Even the other me stopped talking. Wow I am going insane. "Don't say that," Al said.

"I really thought it was gonna work out find the philosopher's stone and it would all be ok,"Ed said turning on his side on the couch.

"Ed," I said my voice sounding weak, " you've come this far don't give up. Don't you always talk about equivalent exchange? You and Al have worked too hard to give up now there has to be another way."

(Some more time later-night outside-)

"I am going to blast that fan off the ceiling!" I said.

"Let's look it over again maybe we missed something or read it wrong," Al said.

Al always filled with hope. "I've looked at it enough," Ed replied.

"But what if?" Al said.

"No," Ed said.

"What if the codes wrong or we missed a loophole?" Al said ever the optimistic. "I said enough!" Ed yelled accidentally causing a cup to go flying at Al's face and shattering on impact.

We were all silent. "Brother?" Al said you could hear the tears in his voice.

"Is something wrong sir?" Maria said coming in Danny following.

it was silent for awhile until Ed said, "It's just a broken cup get back in the hall. Sorry Al."

"Yeah," Al said sounding defeated.

Maria started picking up the papers and asked, "So Ed, is this the end of it?" he said nothing "So you won't regret it then? Giving up before you're finished?" she walked over to the table and continued to pick up the pages, "That's interesting I didn't realize that what you were searching for was incidental you could end it this easily?"

"Stop it, you don't know what you're talking about, you don't know anything," Ed said.

"Wrong Ed I know that what you kids have been searching for is the philosopher's stone and I know it's created by sacrificing human lives," Maria said solemnly Ed turned to face her and I sat up on the bed, "I know it was uncalled for but I was listening through the door."

"Well then if you eavesdrop it's important you must know that it's pointless for us to chase after it now, leave us alone."

"You really are a child aren't you," Maria said, Ed had perked up anger inside his amber eyes, " you're frightened of that all the answers will disappear, you're terrified that everything you've done was wasted, am I wrong?" Ed put his metal hand to his face. I zoned out and stared at the ceiling everything was falling out of place. I came back when Ed said "Let's do this" Yep he was back.

(More more time later)

"Dr. Marco's secrets were sound in theory but even including the sacrifices it wasn't a perfect stone," Ed told us.

"Cool, so other methods can be used without taking lives," I said.

"Right but lets check out his method first I want to see the truth with my own eyes. Wait a second the truth. At the bottom of the page like an afterthought," We stared at him, " the genuine truth behind truths. Of course he was telling me there is still more." We laid out a map on the coffee table.

"Well it would take huge equipment to make one of these things, so the building would have to be big," I said to them.

"There are 4 alchemical labs being watched by the military there all big. I know Dr. Marco worked in the 3rd lab," Danny said pointing to the aforementioned lab.

_Ask about the 5th laboratory!_ The other me screamed inside my head.

I cringed a little and produced a near silent "Ow" no one noticed but Ed looked at my funny then gazed back at the map.

"What about a 5th laboratory?" I asked.

"There use to be a 5th lab but they closed it down years ago it's just an abandoned building now apparently there were structural problems so they made it off limits," Danny said.

"That's it," We all looked at Ed, "Look there's a prison right next door." "So they had a spacious lot of federal land what are you getting at?" " If people are the key ingredient in a philosopher's stone doesn't it make sense to put a lab in a place with a convenient state controlled supply," Ed said.

Everyone gasped but me. It's like I knew that that's what he was goanna say, talk about deja vu. "Why not, it's perfectly executed, take the condemned prisoners - say they were executed and do whatever the fuck they want with them," I said.

"Who was running this laboratory?" Ed asked.

"Lab 5 that would be Brigadier General Grond," Maria said.

"And he was killed by Scar as you're obviously aware," Danny said.

Ed looked surprised for a second then returned to the slight frown. "Well I don't know about you two but I'm gonna go check out this lab 5 to see exactly what the fuck is going on," I said.

"The handicap is right-" Ed started standing up.

"Hey!" I said.

"We should go check it out,"

"Sure!" Al said cheerfully standing up also.

" Now just hold on a minute. From here out this is grown up's work, besides as long as Scar is loose then your a walking target you can't afford to stroll around central," Maria said.

"Yeah, so what," Ed said simply.

"Let Block and me-"

"Block and I" I corrected she ignored me.

"Be your eyes on the ground we'll go to lab 5 and see if anything is out of the ordinary if we see anything we'll give you a full report. It's our duty," Maria said.

"Ha duty," I said quietly Al snickered very quietly.

"She has a point," Al said.

"Eh, alright I clearly can't argue with you, you guys can take care of it," Ed said. "Sir, you've made the right choice," Maria said.

(I'll let you figure out how Addie got down the rope)

We ran towards the 5th lab. When we got there we discovered that there was tripwire alarms. " Are those tripwire alarms?" Al asked.

"Yeppers, they must not want anyone inside this building," I said.

"Let's go around back," Ed suggested.

When we reached the back Al launched Ed up to the barbwire and he treaded some wire down so Al could climb up. "I hate to say it but you can't fight convenience it's times like these I'm glad not to have an arm and leg made of flesh and blood," Ed said.

"Me too," Al replied.

"I'll stay down here and keep watch and what not," I said to the boys as they got to the other side of the wall.

"Ok" called Ed from over the wall. Everything was quiet for awhile. I heard a rustling behind me and I turned around as fast as I could. Behind me I saw a suit of armor probably made for a woman of a very small dude. I blacked out.

(Subconscious Addison)

"Who the hell are you," I asked after being put back into my body that I now share with the other me... the one I would have been if I had been born in this world.

"I am number 75 as you can call me, and I am gonna rip you apart!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX**

**Ohhhh, a cliff hanger! Finally we're at the 5th laboratory! IIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMM BACCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!**

** I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM ANYONE WHO SAYS SO SHALL BE SHOT SURVIVORS WILL BE SHOT AGAIN!**


	16. The Red Souls are Human

-Subconscious Addison-

The voice from the armor was a women's. If my conclusions were right then this armor was empty and on the inside was a transmutation circle made of blood. I found myself back in my body and I spoke, "But that wouldn't be very nice would it now?"

"No but I'm not known for being nice," 75 said.

"Then you should learn you could find a friend maybe a boyfriend," I said sarcastically.

"Enough chit-chat lets fight!" 75 yelled charging me with a sword that she unsheathed from the sheath on her thigh.

I stood up using the holo leg. I pressed the transmutation circle for the twin knives. They popped out of the ground into my waiting hands. They were sucky ass ground knives but sharp so they worked. I dogged all her attacks and spoke "You know you talk too much and you're too loud maybe I shut you up."

She swung the sword and yelled, "You talk too much too but I'll shut you up for good!" I swung the knives at her stomach they punctured ripping the metal I was correct no body in there. Through the cut in the iron I saw that the transmutation circle was on her lower back. Making that my target I backed up. "So finally giving up?" 75 asked.

"Not a chance I know your weakness now give me one good reason not to kill you right now?" I asked.

"You're the famous Edward Elric's apprentice right, he doesn't kill people," She said.

"You got a point but you are so dead right now want to know why?" I asked another question.

"Why," she sneered.

"Because of this," I said before swiftly running the knives across the middle section of the armor below the transmutation circle. She screamed bloody murder and curses at me. I dragged the top half away from the bottom half of the armor. "Let me back at my body!" she screamed.

A explosion rattled the earth and made me fall. I got up again and started for the lab. "Hey come back here!" 75 yelled as I left her.

I treaded back to the barb wire rope Ed and Al made earlier. I pushed down on one of the transmutation and instantly red surrounded my hands. I climbed up the wire and hopped down on the other side. I quickly found the hole in the wall and ran on in. I ran down the hall way that seemed to go on forever. _Where are we going? _The Addie that was usually in control of our body asked. _**Hopefully to Bean Sprout**, _I said using the nickname Addie had gave Ed. Up ahead I saw Al and Scar up ahead. I ran faster until I figured out that they were talking to Lust and Gluttony. I somehow got faster trying to figure out how to help them. When I got there Gluttony had already pushed Scar into the hole in the ground and Al was fighting Lust and Gluttony. "Get away from him!" I yelled.

Lust looked over my way before raising her other hand and pinning me to the wall. Using the holo leg I kicked the nearest nail but Lust simply repositioned it puncturing all the way through my right leg. "AHHH GO TO HELL LUST!" I screamed.

_AHHHHH _Addie screamed inside my head.

(Addie)

I was thrown back into our body and the pain was 10 times worse. Instead of the feeling of a knife going throw my right leg it was now a knife and a thousand hammers -the back pointy side- pounding on my leg. I screamed. Lust -as the other me called her- took away the nails by Gluttony -as other me called him- started to drag Al and I into this pinkish red room that over all was freaking me out oh the creepy chimera dude didn't help either. Gluttony threw us on the floor and I saw Ed. "AL, Addie!" he screamed.

"Brother, these people are homunculi," Al whimpered.

"Homunculi?" Ed whispered/asked.

"That is correct, these people are indeed homunculi perfectly created artificial humans they promised to tell me the secrets of regenerating a homunculus so at last I can bring back my precious Nina," the creepy dude said going over to Lust and Gluttony holding a weird doll of a little girl.

"Why are you trying to recreate your daughter's body? When you can't do the same for her soul!" Ed yelled at the creepy dude.

"But I already have her soul I keep it here," creepy dude said pointing to his head, " My Nina's spirit lives on in my memories I can implant those in the mind of the homunculus giving birth to a Nina even more perfect than the real on."

"Memory implants," Al mumbled. I looked at him worryingly.

"It won't be the real Nina," Ed yelled.

Palm tree head kicked Ed in the face, bent down, and said " This pointless chit-chat stops here, so pipsqueek how about you shut up and get to work on the transmutation now you can start by fixing the ceiling."

"I'm embarrassed to admit but our group can't do alchemy on our own we have to rely on other to do it for us," Lust said.

"If you can't use alchemy then what's the point what can you possibly do with a philosopher's stone?" Ed asked. "Same as Cornello, let me guess you've got a god complex and a desperate need for world domination,"

"I wanna become a human nothing more," Lust answered.

"If you really are homunculi then there must be some one who created you and why don't you get him to do your dirty work for you?" Ed asked.

Palm tree head kicked Ed again "We weren't made we were born," he said. "Given our limitations all we could do was leave a trail of breadcrumbs pointing towards the stone and advise some eager alchemist on how to go about constructing a stone for themselves," Lust said to him.

"Wait a second you're the ones who showed Mogare what to do with the red water, and when Marco was working here in this lab you must have told him about the secret ingredient, not to mention Tuckers experiments and Cornello's fake stone, which I guess you were behind too" Ed said.

"We laid the bait and sure enough any idiot interested in the stone came flocking," Palm tree head said.

"And that's how we found you boys and you found us," Lust said.

"Are you saying that me coming here was your plan all along?" Ed asked.

The pain in my leg hurt so much I started to see black on the edges of my vision. I whimpered slightly in pain. In a way Al was kinda lucky he couldn't feel pain. "Addie are you alright," Al whispered to me.

I gritted my teeth and whispered that I was ok. "No Al and I started this journey 3 years ago and recently Addie came in too for our own reasons of our own free will we all went through hell to get here," Ed said.

"No that is what we wanted," Lust said.

"Al and I are nobody's puppets and Addie definitely isn't one and we are not yours!" Ed yelled.

"It's equivalent exchange I'm going to tell you all you need to know about making a philosopher's stone and in return you will are going to use it to turn all of us into humans," Lust said.

"Why the hell should I trust you guy's?" Ed asked.

"Oh but you misunderstand Fullmetal were not asking were telling," Lust had picked up the helmet that Ed was carrying and it had a blood seal in it, "Do you have any idea what will happen to an attached soul when you do this?" she started rubbing the end of her devil nail on the edge of the blood seal and the soul of the person sounded like he was choking.

"You can't do that he's still a human being!" Ed yelled.

"Edward I want you to-" the soul began but ended when Lust cut the blood seal with her nails from hell.

Lust put the devil nail up to Al's blood seal and with her other hand used a nail to slice my other leg down the middle. I screamed out in pain once I was done screaming Ed yelled, "No please don't hurt them. He's my little brother and she's my apprentice don't hurt them I'm begging you." The blackness around my vision got bigger.

"Ed don't worry about us we'll be ok," I said my voice strained.

"No don't give up on me now," Ed said clapping his hands fixing the ceiling.

"No Ed stop it's not worth it! Don't remember what I said awhile back one life for another is not a good thing!" I yelled at him through the pain of course he didn't listen.

"Stop this is crazy!" Al yelled.

"Stop Ed those people are human! They have humanity you could never kill a human could you!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah and soon I will be so what's your problem?" palm tree head asked.

"I don't wanna get my old body back if it means I take someone else's life!" Al yelled.

"Ha I thought for sure you and your brother would have gotten the message after you tried to bring back mommy you spin life to make life. Come on this is basic alchemy here don't kid yourself thinking there's some way around that cuz' there's not as they say death is the high cost of living," palm tree head said.

"In order to achieve anything in life you have to enabitaly take it from someone else that is what any honest adult knows," Lust said.

"We are not adults we are just some idiot teens!" I yelled blinking to stay awake.

"When Edward became a state alchemist he traded any claims to childhood for power so don't start behaving like a child now because you can't have it both ways," Lust explained.

Ed mumbled something I couldn't hear because now there was ringing in my ears. I saw him clap his hands and I yelled, "Bean sprout you better not do that or I will kill you then bring you back as a zombie then kill you again!" he mumbled again something about promising or something like that, damn you ringing. "Ed for god's sake STOP!" I finally got thru to him because he stopped.

"Sorry Addie and Al I just can't do it," he said.

Suddenly whatever was holding the red water shattered, "Fullmetal Alchemist!" Scar said behind us, "take your brother and the girl and get out of here!"

"I don't need your help!" Ed yelled at Scar.

"Maybe not but they need you," Scar said pointing to us.

"Lets go," Ed yelled.

"Oh no your not leaving before you've finished what you started," Lust said.

Ed ran into a puddle of red water and he screamed and a blue light surrounded him also a lot of steam. He changed his automail arm into a crossbow and fired at the wall making more red water spill out. Lust said something but I couldn't hear. Ed used the red water as a weapon and shot at the homunculi and the creepy dude. A few seconds later some soldiers came in and I think they were Maria, Denny, and Armstrong but I can't be sure I was very lucid at this point in time. I think Lust's nails from hell are dipped in some sort of poison. Oh god this hurts. Maria -I think- made her way to Ed and hugged him Ed calmed down. Before I passed out I heard someone yell my name I think it was Ed but again I couldn't be sure damn you pain!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxX**

**I combined 3 episodes into this chapter yay-ish anyway I'm tired now hope you peoples had a good week goodbye. I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST -YAWN-**


	17. Fullmetal Heart

(Addie)

_"My, my Addison why must you keep hurting yourself? It's hard to keep having to worry about my poor misplaced girl," Truth said to me. _

_I was in the white space that truth calls his home. "Why do you worry about me in the first place?" I asked him. _

_"Because it was partially my fault that you got messed up with your birth world and all that crazy shenanigans," he answered with a wave of his hand, "anyway I have healed your wounds into very large scabs, can't have my MVP ,is that how you say it in your old world, dying on me now can I?" Truth __walked __ me. I stood perfectly still unaware of what was about to happen next. "Now go off Edward will be waking up soon. _

I woke up shivers from my encounter with Truth ran up and down my spine. I looked around I was in Ed's hospital room. Denny and Maria were in the room and Al sat in the corner his mangled body in pieces. "Look he's awake," Denny exclaimed.

I looked over and sure enough Ed had started to wake up. "Thank goodness are you feeling ok?" Maria asked.

"I guess," Ed answered.

"I was worried but then I thought 'bean sprout is to stupid to die,'" I said to him.

He looked over at me smiling a little bit but quickly sat up asking, "Where's Al?"

He looked at what was left of his little brother. Ed visually relaxed but looked worried at the state Al was in, "Sorry Al that's twice now that you've been carved up, I fix ya right away," Ed said to him.

"Ya," Al said depression in his voice.

"Edward sir that was some stir you caused what happened to you in lab 5" Denny asked.

"Nothing much," Ed said nonchalantly.

"Nothing much? You, Al, and Addie were seriously hurt!" Denny exclaimed.

"Nah we've had a lot worse. I was one baby step away from getting the truth too," Ed said partially to himself.

"Well the only thing ya can take is baby steps Bean Sprout," I said to him.

Ed looked at me angrily and I smiled biter sweetly. "Edward Sir, I apologized in advance for this sir," Maria said.

SLAP.

It rang threw the air and the other people in the room looked at her like she was crazy but me well... "Ha I like her!" I said clapping.

"You nearly died and you put you and Addie at risk! You need to remember your still a child and you have to start trusting adults with a little bit more of the work. My conduct was improper for a lower officer sir, forgive me," Maria said standing in strait.

"Forgive me too sir," Denny said also standing strait.

I drowned out the rest of the conversation until I heard the words "Addie I'm gonna call Winry want to come with?" Ed asked me.

"Of course!" I yelled out happily, the blonde girl previously mentioned had become great friends and she was the only other girl I knew besides Sheska That was around my age.

We walked -well I rolled- to the main office and we made our was to the main office in a awkward silence. Ed broke said silence by asking, "So what happened when I was KOed?"

"Nothing much but Al has been looking and sounding depressed since lab 5," I answered.

We walked to the main office and I a little less than patently waited for my turn to talk to my best girl friend.

After talking for about 10 minutes we finally said our goodbyes. I was back in Ed's room when I blacked out.

_I was floating above a room a woman sat in a hospital bed and she seemed to be giving birth at her side was a 12 year old me gripping the woman's hand. I guess this is when Dillon was born remembering the dead baby bother the other me had shown me. "It's ok Mama you're going to be alright ya got it nothing bad is going to happen," I-her said to the woman. _

_"She's losing a lot of blood, get her on an IV now!" one doctor said to a nurse. _

_The doctors tried to pull me-her from the woman's side but I-she fought back viciously finally they let me-her stray. The woman was ghostly pale and her eyes that had once been so lively were now filled with tears. They hooked her up to a heart monitor and it was beating very slowly. Beep... Beep... Beep. Me-her held on to my mother until the woman gave a strong push also screamed quite loudly. Crying sounded threw the air and I don't think I've ever in my life heard something so beautiful. They cut the umbilical cord and rapped the baby in a blanket and gave him to my mother, she looked at me-her and smiled. "What's his name Mama?" I-she asked. _

_"Dillon," the woman said before she started shaking violently. _

_"She's going into shock," A doctor said grabbing Dillon and sending him away with some nurse. _

_A doctor carried me-her out of the room screaming and kicking and left me-her on the other side of the door. For awhile all I heard was shuffling and some yelling from the doctors but after awhile the worst sound I could ever hear in my entire life and hope to never again. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_EEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP. _

I woke up screaming and crying and Ed was shaking me awake. "Addie what's wrong?" he asked me.

I was shaking l like I had been in the artic wearing a bathing suit and Ed was looking at me worriedly. "I-I," I shook my head unable to get the words out.

Ed hugged me and said, "You know Addie you look horrible when you cry, so don't cry ok." I punched him lightly not having the strength to really hurt him. Ed pushed me with his good arm to the room I was currently occupying and he helped me into bed. I was really shaken from seeing my mother die and I doubt I would be able to get the memory out of my head.

The next Moring I was still a little shaken from the memory but more or less ok. I was in Ed's room reading a book about alchemy, Ed would here and there look at me worryingly but I brushed off the weird stares. Hughes came in about 1. Every time I saw Hughes I got really sad but I didn't know why. "Hey Edward I heard that you have been up and about today," Hughes said as he came in.

"Yeah a little," Ed said.

"And Addie how's the chair working?" He asked me.

"Fine thank you," I said to him pushing back the sadness the was gnawing at the back of my mind.

"What about you Al holdin up too?" He asked Al.

"Sure," Al said depressingly.

I couldn't help but be worried for Al he seemed really, really out of it, I wonder why. Hughes asked Maria and Denny to go get him some food or something and one they left he quickly asked Ed some questions. "About lab 5 as far as the official military report goes everything that happened is considered collateral damage caused by Scar when he was pursuing you, but needless to say I'm not really convinced of that." Hughes said sitting next to Ed, "We found a lot of corpses that we suspect of being chimera and some equipment that I can't help but think that was working up until yesterday, and surviving prisoners say that they were brought there by brigadier general Grond who we both know is in a grave with an exploded skull," an image of Grond on the ground and his brain all over the cement flashed into my mind, "Ed what the hell happened?" a pause, "Ed."

"I don't know I was passed out," Ed said not looking at Hughes.

"Don't give me that," Hughes persisted.

I looked out the window for a second before Ed's words brought me back, "Homunculi," That one simple word brought shivers up my spine and a dull ach in my leg.

"Artificial people?" Hughes asked.

"that's right," Ed said, his voice was raspy, "believe me they weren't human at all."

Images of the 3 different homunculi I had met unfortunately crossed my mind, It started to become hard to breath and a place in the back of my head throbbed. "So there connected with the philosophers stone," Hughes asked.

"I'll say, they even convinced me to create a stone for them and use it to make them human, and worse they wanted me to use those prisoners to pull it off," Ed said but I could bearably hear him.

"That's hard to believe," Hughes said.

"Tell him Al,Addie," Ed said to us.

"Yes," Al answered first.

"Yep, they are creepy ass things," I said the words feeling empty in my mouth.

I tuned out the rest of what they were saying and the other me was screaming inside my head, "_**GODDAMN IT! LET ME IN CONTROL! I'LL HAVE YOU KISSING ED IN 5 MINUTS FLAT!,"** _I blushed a lot from that comment and yelled angrily back at her. "_I DO NOT like Ed." _

"**_Girl you can't lie to me I am you, and if your me then you like Ed, LET ME AT 'EM!"_**She screamed.

_"I swear to god is you ever tell that while your in control then I will poke you with a Q-tip!" _I yelled at her.

"**_Ohhhhh I'm so scared!"_ **She yelled.

I brought my finger up and started poking my ear. "_**Ow, Ow, OWWWW! STOP IT!"**_she said before shutting up.

I smiled brightly before I noticed that Hughes had gone.

Some time later Winry had arrived and I practy launched out of my wheel chair and hugged her to death screaming "WINRY! I SWARE TO GOD I DIDN'T CAUSE IT!"

She only got me to stop by hitting me with her trusty wrench abruptly making me go sleepy-bye.

A few hours later and there was a ringing in my ear. And I also heard "You didn't drink your milk?" coming from a sinister looking Winry followed by a yelling match and "You'll always be the size of a bean right Addie!" she looked at me.

Sweating bullets I said, "But of course why do ya think I call him bean sprout?" Al was starting to look more and more depressed.

"That's right," Winry nodded and left.

A few seconds later and Hughes came in with Winry saying that he was gonna take Winry and brutally torture her with pictures of Elicia. Well actually he said that he was gonna take care of her but I see them as the same thing.

It was an awkward silence for awhile until Winry came back in and said "Congratulations, Congratulations, Congratulations! know why? cus the more people tell you congratulations on your birthday the more good luck you'll have."

"Ed it's your BIRTHDAY!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I yelled and tackled him with a hug.

After nearly killing him Winry gave him a present and told us it was from Gracia. "it's a cake and I copied the recipe from her and when you get your body back Al I'll make you some," Winry said to the boy aforementioned (AL.)

"Whatever," Al said depressed, how depressed can this boy be.

"Oh yeah the 3 of us always use to eat cake together on our birthdays, well I guess we have another birthday to add on the list," Ed said looking at me.

"We did, remember when Den ate Al's cake, we knew because there were paw prints in the frosting Al cried," Winry said and I giggled.

"Yeah that's right," Ed said, I loved hearing stories from their past, it was much better than mine with the bits and pieces I could remember.

"That happened to me?" Al asked.

"Yeah you and the dog were both pretty little then why? You don't remember it?" Ed asked.

"No," Al said looking away.

"Holy Sh-Stuff," I said looking at Winry for a second," Al what's wrong, don't tell me nothing cus I know something's up," I said to the boy.

"I'll be outside on the roof until your done with repairs," Al said depressed.

"Don't doge the question," I said annoyed.

I opted not to watch the repairs so I took to wandering the halls. _**"Girl let me talk to Al,"** _the other me said.

"_Why what do you have to say?" _I asked.

"**_Just let me, Ok,"_**_ I nodded and I felt my body go rigged before I blacked out and I was hovering above myself. _

(The subconscious Addison or the Addison that remembers)

I walked striate to the roof using the holographic leg as I had dubbed it. Sure using the Holo leg exhausted me but this is an emergency goddamn it! I opened the door and found Al sitting up here alone. "Al."

He looked up at me and gasped and said "Addie your eyes-."

"I know," I sat down next to him.

"You don't know anything," he said depressed.

"No, I know, I know that your thinking that the world is gonna fall apart because your not real blah, blah, blah. But here's the thing, it doesn't matter whether your real or not you have a brother that loves you dearly and sister -cough-me-cough- that will kill people if they insult you, which is more than other people can say, so what if your not real - which you are by the way- your real now so live it because you don't know if ya gonna die tomorrow ya got that," I said to him switching to over-protective sister mode.

He stared at me in disbelief right before Ed burst threw the door. They had a brotherly moment before Al was better standing happy and tall. Al accused Ed of stuff but I sighed my talk didn't help. Arguments happened. When Al jumped over the rail I yell "AL YOU IDIOT! GET BACK HERE!"

I assisted helping Winry hold Ed back as he tried to go after his brother.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX**_

**Do you people actually like this story? last chapter only got 2 reviews so I'm sad about that I know 9 people follow this story is it really that hard to write -great story- or something like that anyway... thank you elysenjazz I will be putting up a side story of Addie on laughing gas or pain medication. And thank you ** **Imitation Paranoid Marionette for reviewing. **

**Until next time my sweet people I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IF I DID ADDIE WOULD BE IN IT!**


	18. Bonding Memories

**Ello lovies! I saw the mistakes in the last chapter don't worry I fixed 'em. Ok I put up a side story for this! after your done with this go read it! Now without further ado there is a story to be told! Let the curtain rise and be thrown into world of alchemy and awesomeness. **

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xxxXxX_**

(Subconscious Addison or Addison that remembers,)

After convincing Ed that he did not in fact need to jump off the roof and fall most certainly to his death Ed went to his room to go change into his normal cloths. The internal clock inside my brain told me that the Holo leg only had 5 minutes left of use. It's really hard to believe that this was really happing! Who wouldn't want to live their favorite anime there was of course the problem of having this split personality. The personality if I was born here and this personality.

Anyway after finding my/her wheelchair I went to Ed's room. Outside was Winry, don't get me wrong I was still fangirling insanely on the inside and I was overly excited to be actually here! We had more important issues at hand then to fangirl about meeting these characters. We had to find Al! The poor boy he's all alone in this big, big world! We need to find him! Ed finally came out with a crudely drawn picture of Al and we headed out. "So what are we gonna do just ask around until we find a person who's seen him?" I asked after we exited the hospital.

"That's the plan," Winry said her voice a little down.

We asked people we saw on the strees and the people I asked may or may not have been morally terrified, what can I say I'm your run of the mill overly protective sister. When we asked the questions Ed stood in the back sulking. After a while I got fed up with it and just asked him about it, well I kinda yelled at him but that's besides the point. "ED! IS AL YOUR BROTHER OR NOT!" I yelled.

"Yeah he is," Ed said a little depressed.

"IF HE IS INDEED YOUR BROTHER THAN WHY ARN'T YOU LOOKING HARDER FOR HIM!" I yelled.

"I am looking hard!" he yelled a little bit.

"WELL THAN WHY ARE YOU BROODING IN THE CORNER!" I yelled.

"I AM NOT!" he yelled.

"IF YOU ARE TRULY BEAN SPROUT THAN YOU WOULD BE LOOKING IN EVERY CORNER, EVERY LITTLE NOTCH FOR HIM! I yelled.

"I AM!" he yelled.

"Are you?" I asked him with my normal voice and I rubbed my chin.

He smiled slightly, the power of yelling combined with rain makes a truly awesome scene. Soon enough we were scouring the ally ways, shops, and parks for the missing Elric brother. I love the rain even if it makes you freaking ass cold, rain seems to wash your worries away. We got a call from Maria telling us the location of Al you should have seen the happiness in Ed's eyes. We had some how accumulated a car, don't ask me how but lets just say it involved a lot of screaming, wounds being made, and hitting someone with a wheelchair. I wont go into detail.

We got there just in time. Barry the Chopper was just about to make Al into tiny bite size pieces. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ed screamed deflecting Barry's blade.

"Brother what are you doing here?" Al asked, really Al, really?

"Oh my lord Al! We have been scouring the landscape looking for you! Ed especially! Al I have blisters! Blisters Al! I'll never use my hands again!" I screamed at him.

I decided to go after the numbskulls shooting at us. You know what they say, don't give a idiot a gun. They shot at me but I created a dirt wall before the bullets could reach me. I jumped over the wall I had made and ran at them. A bullet grazed my left shoulder, right below my left knee, and my right side. I was too pumped full of adrenalin to notice more than a sharp pain for more than a second before primary instinct took over. I ran at the men and right before I reached them I pushed down the transmutation circle on my arm that indicated the twin daggers that had grown to become my primary weapon. They popped out of the cement wall off the house and into my awaiting hands. I used the handle of the daggers to hit the men's heads and abruptly knocking them out. I moved so fast I was a blur. Soon enough all the men were knocked out and I had made a cage around them.

With the fight over and the adrenalin pumping to a minimum the pain in my shoulder, side, and leg were at the highest level. **_Sorry to leave you with this_ mess**, I said to the other me.

_No it's alright now come back inside so we can heal properly _I could hear the smile in her voice.

**_Ok _**I said before I blacked out.

(Addie with Amnesia)

The first thing I felt when coming back into my body was the pain._** You need to move fast ignore the pain if you want to live get behind something!** _the other me yelled.

I quickly got behind a nearby tree just as thousands of arrow head type things whizzed by in every direction. "Rick!" A child's voice voice rang out.

It was quickly followed by "NO RICK!" Al's yelled his voice was full of worry.

Ed noticed my condition and left his brother's side and helped me stand by putting his hand around my midsection hitting where the bullet grazed. I hissed out in pain. "Oh sorry," Ed said as he moved his hand from the wound.

I swung my arm around his shoulders and we made our way over to where the group was huddled around a boy no more than 10. They were looking at some eye medicine that had belonged to the two boys mother.

The next day after we had helped the Ishbalans pack up and get into boats. We watched them sail off there was the last boat which held the two brothers, Scar, and that old dude and others Al asked "So where will you go now?"

"There's another group of our people living and hiding free from the state just like us, we'll travel down stream until we find them," the old dude told us.

"Al thank you for everything now when I think about my mother I'm gonna treasure every single memory that I have," the older kid said to the bunny in armor.

"Yeah me too and from now on I will know I'm real I'll have faith in that," Al said with a smile in his voice.

"Alphonse Elric, earlier I did sense something. Tears that can't be seen but felt those tears were human.

"Thank you," Al said, and he meant it.

"Hay Scar did the Ishbalans ever posses a philosophers stone? then the military came after it?" Ed asked the Ishbalalan.

I punched him with my good arm. I now had bandages on my shoulder side and leg now and never could I be more grateful for a wheelchair and friends to push it for me. "No Ed it's the other way around, we wanted the stone to keep the military from wiping out our race and our way of life," Scar answered.

"But did you create one a philosophers stone?" Ed asked again.

"Lets get going," Scar said and the boat started to leave.

Ed started to protest but I stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder and saying, "Bean Sprout some questions are best left unanswered," he smiled slightly, "Now we must go people to meet! Things to see! Food to eat!" I yelled happily.

We walked down a street in Central. Ed was pushing me along and the day was a nice temp. just maybe this day would be great. "You know we use to fight over the dumbest thing," Ed said I could hear the smile in his voice.

_**Omg dude how are you not dating Ed yet listen to his heavenly** **voice!** _Yep day ruined.

_THE Q-TIP!_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx**_

**Sooo how did you like it! Was that ending sucky or good I really don't know! Ok so now you can review! REVIEW OR I WILL SICK A CHIHUAHUA ON YOU AND THOSE THINGS ARE VICIOUS! Ok now your done reading go read the side story LE PAIN MEDICATION! On with the disclaimer!**

** I AM NOT A JAPANESE NORE DO I LIVE IN JAPAN -tho I wish I did- THERE FOR I AM NOT THE AWESOME HIROMU ARAKAWA SO I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**


	19. Words of Farewell

** Hello my peeps it's this time of week again! A new update! Please people will you review? I love getting reviews they make me happy along with any other author on this site! So please review! Ok people I just saw ch. 16 and saw that it's a clumped mess! People I swear I do not update them like that! People if you see something like that tell me by PM! I will fix it right away! **

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**_

(Addie with amnesia)

The past few days I had been getting shivers like something bad was going to happen but I couldn't figure out what. The shivers where starting to freak me out a lot so I looked to the other me but she had gotten silent all of the sudden. Not even a go kiss Ed type of thing could be heard from her. It was strangely silent and I couldn't help but feel like the other me was crying.

I had started getting better at doing alchemy without the help of the other me. Now I could make small things and repair small things, small things being pencils, pens, and anything of that nature. I was reading some alchemy book about the periodic table when Hughes and Armstrong entered. I could practically hear the wails of the other me as she cried harder at the sight of Hughes. _Would you be quiet! _

The crying turned into sniffles and suppressed sobs. Hughes handed Ed a folder telling him to read it. I was trying in vain to get a look at what was in the folder but allas it was futile. "Alright to every higher up officer who we suspect was involved in lab 5 either died or fell of the map," Ed said reading out of the folder.

"And the criminal with the Aura Brose (**That's what it is isn't it? If it's wrong please tell me!**) tattoo isn't on that list," Hughes said sounding thoughtful.

"The scientist underneath doctor Marco aren't on that list, maybe they were thought to have to have enough information individually to be a threat, if we can find them-," Armstrong speculated.

"Leave it to me," Hughes said with a small smile.

Ed, Al, and I looked at each other, "About that," Al started.

"The thing is we just don't care about that stuff anymore," Ed finished.

Everyone seemed surprised at this. Hughes, Armstrong's, and Winry's eyes had gone wide and they stood a little straighter. "What do you mean you don't care are you crazy?" Winry asked.

"Well yeah we don't wanna be in dangerous stuff like the philosophers stone or homunculi," I said shrugging.

"Yeah we want to find a different way ya know," Al said nonchalantly.

"There could be a better way but," Armstrong said disapprovingly.

"If you really thought there was another way why go through all this trouble?" Hughes asked.

"Who knows maybe there's not but there is some one we should ask first," Ed said nonchalantly.

"Our original teacher," Al said a little happy.

"She lives south of here in a place called Dublith were gonna take a trip there," ED said looking at the ground.

"But it's so sudden," Armstrong said unbelievingly.

"Oh my lord I'm gonna meet my teachers, teacher! This is so exciting!" I said happily.

Winry sucked in a breath, "Their on the way to Dublith!"

"Yes Winry we are what about it?" I asked, she was now pointing at the map on the wall.

"Only the world wide Automail city! Rush Valley! Take me there ya gotta! I've always wanted to go! PLEEEEESSSEEE!" Winry was now jumping on a bed and speaking so fast I could barely hear what she was saying.

"Vacation on your own time," Ed said grumpily.

"Come on Grumpy pants lets take her," I said putting my arm around her waist do to me unable to put it around her shoulders.

"Nope," Ed said stubbornly.

"We can manage it it's on the way like she said," Al said being the voice of reason.

"Ok fine," Ed said giving way to pleading.

"HOOORAYY!" Winry and I said at the same time.

"Now I don't have to be the only girl!" I said even more happy.

Don't get me wrong I would kill for those two but hay a girl needs girl friends. _Anything to say? _I said to the other me trying to get a reaction.

_**Yeah ok yay** _she said her voice void of any emotion.

The way the other me was being so reserved was really freaking me out. Usually her being a very carefree person and being very obsessed with Ed would kind of put me at ease and wash away most of my fears because she was so strong but hearing her cry bothered me to an extreme level. _**Aw shucks I didn't know you felt like that I'm honored**_ she said with a little bit of emotion.

The next day at the train station when we had all said our goodbyes - some people were crying! cough Armstrong cough- We told Winry we weren't going to Dublith. "What do ya mean we aren't going to Dublith?" she asked us.

"Don't worry about it we'll still be going to Rush Valley," I said to her.

Ed was sitting next to Al and was slightly crushed up against to window and I was sitting next to Winry, she was on the outside. "Oh ok but what about your teacher. didn't you wanna ask about another way to fix yourself besides the philosophers stone?" she asked looking at Ed.

"If we go for any reason we'll be killed," Ed said.

"Wait a second killed?" she asked.

"Brother never told her he became a state alchemist," Al said fear in his voice.

"Even worse, if she realized from our bodies that we tried to do human alchemy- personally I'd like to live a little longer," Ed said, both he and Al both went emo.

"I'd at lest like to fall in love before I'm threw," Al said in fear.

I couldn't stop laughing and on the inside I heard the other me giggle slightly. "And even if those weren't issues honestly I don't think it would be right asking her that," Ed said looking at the floor.

"Well with that said and done were actually going to a Ishballen refuge came and that's were we think Scar and the others went after the missionaries attack," I said happily.

"You're going after Scar?" Winry asked.

"It's been said that the Ishbalans created a philosophers stone but the Ishbalans never learned alchemy in fact their culture rejected it, so we think they may have made it some other way in some completely different method," Al said cheerfully.

"I'm going to beat the pulp out of him and force him to tell us his secret," ED said looking out the window.

"Wow Bean Sprout underneath all that shortness is a darker side to you," I said happily. He looked at me angrily, "Besides killing state alchemist he really isn't that bad of a guy."

"So your taking his side," he said angrily.

"Not at all Bean Spout I'm just pointing out," I said with my hands up.

"Oh my god Addie your crying," Winry said pointing at my face.

"What?" I said and reached my hand up to my check sure enough it was wet.

"Addie what's wrong?" Al asked worriedly.

"I don't know," I said and suddenly I was hit with a wave of sadness.

_**I-I'm**_** s-sorry** the other me said between sobs.

Sobs racked my body and I didn't know why. Winry hugged me and I had no idea why I was crying. "Addie why are you crying?" Ed asked me.

"I d-don't know," I said crying.

after a few minutes I stopped. "Addie your eyes are red," Winry said surprised.

"Yeah that happens," I said wiping away the stray tears.

"You Ms. Addison are a truly a mystery," Winry said smiling.

_Yes Winry, you have no Idea. _

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX**_

**To those who haven't figured it out yet this is the ep. where Hughes dies and no matter how many times I rewatch the series I. WILL. CRY. **

**To those who have also cried when Hughes died I ask you to review, even if you didn't cry please review.**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IF I DID HUGHES WOULD BE ALIVE. **


	20. Her Reason

**Important Note: So I was thinking about how this has only included the 1st anime and I thought to myself- Why don't you involve the manga! so yeah from now on this will basically be a combination of the Manga and the first anime, not brotherhood because the manga is brotherhood in print. To those who have not read the manga be warned. **

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX**_

(Addie)

Winry had somehow acquired the same pink sparkles that Armstrong had. "Oh! It's so pretty!" some rich lady was squealing over some peace of jewelry that she begged her husband or boyfriend.

Winry however... "Oooohhh it's so pretty!" she was looking at some automail arm, she went off on some speech about automail.

We had arrived at Rush Valley and Winry was like a kid in a candy store. Almost every person here had some sort of automail on them. Shop keepers keep yelling at me for me to buy their products or something. Winry was bouncing from shop to shop looking at the different automail. Ed, Al, and I were fallowing talking about the different occurrences of our lives, alchemy, philosophers stone, the homunculus, stuff like that. "Who dares to go up against the undefeated champion!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around to find a giant crowd around something. Ed noticed it to because he was already walking over. We pushed our way threw the crowd until we reached the center. What we found was a guy with HUGE automail arms arm wrestling some poor-chump. The guy with huge automail ripped the other guys automail arm right off breaking the table into little shards. "It was brand-new," the guy with -now- no automail arm said with tears streaming down his face some of the automail mechanics were yelling out behind him for him to get automail at their shops.

"Oh that poor-chump," I said to Ed, Al, and Winry who had arrived moments ago.

"Anyone to compete! How about you!" the guy that ran the thing was pointing at Al, "You seem like a strapping young fella!"

"Me!" Al pointed to himself, "no, no I don't want to."

"How about you!" the guy was now next to Ed, "Ha never mind little fella," Al was holding onto Ed to prevent him from attacking the guy, "I bet you couldn't win against you little girlfriend with that crappy automail," the man made a notion at me with his hand.

Both Winry's and mine eyes had gone dark with hatred. "Al let your brother go," my voice was demonic.

Quickly Al let him go and Ed instantly sat down in the chair in front of the guy with automail arms. "Whoa the kid is serious!" the man said a little dumbstruck.

Ed grasped the guys arm with his automail one and when the man said 'go' the automail on the man's arm was torn right off. Everyone else was awestruck and I yelled "Bean Sprout your buying me better cloths with that money!"

"How did he do that?" Wirny whispered into my ear.

"Weelllll he changed the dudes arm into a weaker substance," I whispered back.

"ED that's cheating!" Winry yelled.

"I don't hear a word your saying," Ed was laughing like a madman.

"He's evil," Al was hiding behind me.

Ed was currently being harassed by the different automail makers examining his automail, I made no move to help him. Winry was also bragging that she had made it. The automail makers threw off his cloths to get a better look leaving a very confused Ed in his underwear. I would be the most self-controlled girl on the planet if I if I didn't look but DAMN that boy was hot. **_Oh my sweet little girl finally emits it! LET ME KISS HIM!_**she sounded like the best thing in the world was happing at this very moment.

_No I do not! stop saying that! _she was starting to get on my nerves.

**_You know it's true!_**she yelled so damn loud.

_I hate you. _this girl was bothering me.

_**Awe I Love you too!** _why oh why had she chose me to occupant.

I was brought back to Earth by Ed who was patting his pant pockets like they were on fire. "Bean Sprout what in the hell is wrong?" what can I say he was staring to freak me out.

"It's gone," he had the look of pure insanity on his face, I looked at him confused, " the thing that proves I'm a state alchemist," he looked really worried, " my silver pocket watch is gone."

"WHHHHHAAATTTT!?" Al looked really confused.

We went into some automail shop and asked where it could be. "Must be Paninya, she's a pickpocket that targets tourist," a man with an automail eye told us.

"Do you know where I can find her!? Tell me that pocket watch is very important to me!" Ed yelled.

"Sure but in exchange you have to... Let me take a look under your hood!" the man with the eye patch grabbed his wrench.

"Just a little look," an old man grabbed his wrench too.

Ed transmuted his automail arm into that sword thing he uses to fight and pointed it at their necks, "I suggest you tell him," I slumped back into my chair and sighed man could Ed be anymore of a handful.

"She's in the west ally!" eye patch was scared shitless or slightly more.

"She sells her spoils to the Glotz Pawn Shop!" the old man was quivering, oh these poor old men.

We arrived at the pawn shop and no thing could stop him from getting his watch back. "Don't wind it!" Ed seemed angry beyond return "Don't open the lid either!'

"You should give his watch back, it's very important to him," god why did we come her in the first place, oh yeah right Winry, that sweet, sweet girl of death.

The girl threw a vase at Ed, earing a complaint from the shop keeper. Ed caught the vase and followed the girl who had jumped out the window. It wasn't that hard to follow them, just follow the trail of broken buildings and it will lead you right to them. I caught up to Al and Winry and watched through a telescope and watched the wreckage take place.

When Paninya exited some store Al had already drawn up a transmutation circle and activated it -creating a large cage- when she stepped on it. "Well done" Winry patted Al on the back.

"Now you will pay woman!" Ed ran up to the cage.

"Ed you sound like a villain, welcome to the dark side," I rubbed my hands together sinisterly.

"Take a step back if you don't want to be hurt," Paninya tapped the cage.

Paninya kicked the cage's bars. I looked at her leg to see not only was it automail but it also had a sword like thing sticking out of it "What're you staring at? this is Rush Valley," she got out of the cage through the gap she had created, "By the way my other leg has a 1.5 inch carbine in it."

"She has two automail legs and she is so coordinated," Ed deadpanned.

"No way!" Al was awestruck.

Paninya started to run away but Winry grabbed her wrist "I'm not letting you get away!" Winry gripped her wrist tighter.

"Go Winry! You're awesome!" what can I say I wheeled all around town searching for this girl I was tired.

"Don't let go of that little thief!" Ed and Al were walking towards the two girls.

"Of course I won't let her go," Winry looked like a maniac, "Not until you let me get a look at that automail up close!"

The boys collapsed from what I shall never know.

Winry was currently basking in automail gory at Paninya's automail legs and Al, Ed, and I sat of to the side bored. When Paninya wanted to sell Ed's watch Ed instantly argued and all that other stuff and got in trouble for damaging all those people's shops or mortifying a dog I couldn't help but think he was absolutely adorable! OMG ADDIE GET CONTROL OF YOUR SELF! damn my brain letting me think those thoughts.

_**I know Ed is absolutely adorable I can't believe you two aren't together yet! **_Why does she always scream?

_Can you just be quiet for awhile I'm starting to get a migraine,_ I brought my hands up to rub my aching temples.

**_Fine I'll be_** **_quiet_ **there was an almost motherly tone to her voice.

I was brought out of my conversation with myself by Ed "Come on Addie were going somewhere."

Once we finished our perilous journey up a mountain there was a house in the middle of nowhere. "Howdy!" Paninya had poked her head into the house.

"I don't know how you manage to come up here all the way from town," A man's voice could be heard from inside the house.

"I brought some guests!" Paninya was smiling happily.

"Are they here to order some automail-" The man came out of the house he was no more than 30 and had a bandana on his head and glasses, "Whoa he's huge, and he's small," the mans eyes went from Al to Ed.

Al had to hold Ed back as Paninya introduced Winry. "Oh hello Paninya, did you bring your friends today?" A woman appeared at the window she was pregnant and pretty far along maybe 8-9 months.

"Hay there, Satera!" Paninya waved her hand in greeting.

"Just in time for tea," The woman who's name was Satera smiled at us.

"Why don't you join us," The man with the glasses smiled.

"That's Dominic? He doesn't seem all that unfriendly to me," Winry said to Paninya.

"Ah-ha that's not him," Paninya smiled.

"My name is Ridel. Ridel Le-Court," The man, Ridel, grasped Satera's shoulders.

"The unfriendly one is his dad, Dominic" Satera was smiling, so many smiles! SO MANY SMILES!

Paninya and Satera went into the house to grab Dominic who was a rather rough looking man with a bandana on his head. We sat outside Dominic and Winry seemed to be speaking another language and we -meaning Ed, Al, and I were talking to the Le-Courts. "A baby? congratulations Mrs. Le-Court!" Ed smiled at the pregnant lady.

"Wow that's so amazing!" Al was his normal cherry self.

"The baby is due in about two weeks," Satera was sitting in a chair and her husband was standing besides her, "It's so heavy so I'm always tired."

"May I touch your belly?" I asked while smiling.

"Hee hee go ahead."

I smiled as I reached out my hand and felt her stomach I felt the baby kick it's little legs, "He/she kicked! This is really cool!"

"What! may I?" Ed asked.

"Sure," this lady was sooo smiley!

Ed reached out his hand and felt the stomach. Our hands bumped each other and I could feel my face get slightly red as I pulled my hand back. "This is COOL," was it just me or was Ed's face red too?

"When you touch my tummy please pray that the baby is born healthy," Mrs. Le-Court was such a kind lady!

"To think we were in our mom's belly too..." Ed was looking at Al and me.

"It's weird to think about," Al had a happy tone to his voice I bet if he had his human body he would be smiling too.

"I wish I could remember my mom I bet she was a nice lady," wow even I was full of smiles today!

"I know," Mrs. Le-Court had a content look to her face, "I even find it weird to think that there's another life inside of me."

"A baby spends 200 days inside it's mother before being born," Mr. Le-Court seemed to be bursting with excitement, it reminded me of Hughes in a way.

"Giving birth is truly a miraculous thing," Mrs. Le-Court seemed just as excited as her husband, "No one has to tell the baby anything, after 200 days it just knows it's time to come out. Even if it's never been outside of the womb it just **knows**."

"Oh EEEEEEEEEddddddddd?" Winry's voice cut through the nice air, "Come here for a second? Come on!"

Ed looked terrified and I had to stop myself from laughing.

Dominic was examining Ed's automail and was saying something about if Ed's automail was lighter he would be taller or something like that. We had migrated inside the house and did I mention Ed was in his underwear again... I could get use to this.

Winry asked Dominic if she could be his apprentice but he flat out refused. Now their was some augment on whether or not Winry should be Dominic's apprentice. I think 'Ed put your pant's on,' came from the poor confused Al.

"Sorry about that! my dad is just really stubborn it's best just to give up," Mr. Le-Court tried to calm down Ed, key word being _tried. _

"GRRRR," Ed's reply was simple.

"What are you still doing here **scram!**"

We opened the door. It was pouring rain and I saw lighting and heard a thunder clap. "Yeah about leaving-" this wasn't good.

"Don't let my old man scare you, you're welcome to stay here until the rain lets up," Mr. Le-Court offered.

Awhile later and the rain still hadn't let up I passed the time with Paninya, Winry, and Ridel. Paninya had just explained why she needed automail. Maybe later when I wasn't chasing after the philosopher's stone and I had got Al and Ed's original body's back, then and only then would I get automail. During my little talk with myself Paninya had gotten out Ed's pocket watch. Riddle was surprised that Ed could be a state alchemist so young but after that we decided to pop the sucker open! Using her awesome mechanical gifts she opened it. On the inside scratched into the lid was Don't Forget 3. Oct. 11.

**_Ohh this is bad! Why did you open the pocket watch! I told you not to! _**

_What! NOO you didn't! What's so bad about this date!_

**_That's the date that Ed and Al burned down their house and started their journey to find the philosophers stone. _**

_What how was I suppose to know this!_

**_Yes you didn't know don't say it to Ed, it makes him mad and sad... not a good combo._**

I didn't feel so happy anymore. "Give this back to Ed," Winry handed the pocket watch to Paninya, "One more time, I'm gonna ask Dominic to take me on as his apprentice, one more time."

**. **

**.**

**. **

"RIDEL COME QUICK, IT'S YOUR WIFE!" Winry was at the door way and looked more than a little frightening.

Ridel looked shocked as he ran to his wife. Paninya and I quickly ran also to the pregnant woman. She was on the floor clutching her stomach. "What's the matter? Are you alright!?" Ridel obviously worried asked.

"The, the," Satera was panting.

"The what!?" Ridel sounded really worried.

"The baby is coming," the usually smiling woman now had a determined look on her face and a slightly irritated look.

I nearly passed out from the news. THE BABY! Oh god what is going to happen.

"I thought it wasn't due for another few days?" Ridel asked.

"Yes my stomach has been feeling a little weird since this morning but I knew it was still to early," the woman was panting again.

I could only imagine how much pain she was in. "WHAT'S GOIN ON!?" Dominic burst threw the door.

All hell was let loose then. Dominic was feaking out yelling 'my grandchild!' and everyone else look really confused especially Ed and Ridel. Me you ask well I was rolling around in a circle like a mad person. "Will everyone please calm down!" Satera yelled.

Dominic, Ed, Al, Ridel, and Paninya stopped running around and I stopped being a mad person for the moment. "There's no way I can take you to the hospital in this weather, I'll ride into town and get the doctor," Dominic had put on a rain coat and got on a horse.

"Dad be careful!" Ridel yelled out the window.

Satera was now resting on a bed and she looked determined and in pain. "Just hold on until the doctor comes, all right?" Ridel was by his wife's side.

"You can say that all you want but it's still going to be born," Satera's voice was strained.

"D-don't worry. Dad's going to bring the doctor here right away," Mr. Le-Court was sweating, he wasn't even the one having the child, "Everyone just stay calm."

"Y-yeah your right," Mrs. Le-Court was trembling slightly.

"I guess there's no point in freaking out," Winry tried to comfort us.

The door slammed open letting in the sound of rain falling and cold air. Dominic stood at the door. "The bridge is..."

We were outside at the bridge and rain was pouring down. The bridge looked like a bolt of lighting hit it. This was not good in any way. I pulled Ed's coat around me to keep warm even if the rain was soaking through it fast. He loaned it to me so I wouldn't get wet do to me having close to no clothes. Jeans and long sleeved tee shirts were what my wardrobe was now and that was few. The clothes Ed and Al found me in were ruined and blood stained. Ed's jacket smelled like him, like newly cut wood and musty old books, I liked this smell.

Ed tried transmuting a bridge but it failed a quarter the way there. After coming up with NO solution to the problem and the probability that we were goanna get struck by lighting getting higher we decided that Dominic could take the long way around to town.

When we got to the home Satera's water had broke. Ed, Al, and Paninya were freaking out again I was wheeling around in circles around like , yet again, a mad man. Winry grabbed all our hair making us stop. "Ridel can you come over here for a second?" Winry yelled.

"What?" Ridel was **very **confused.

"Phf you can't stop her once she sets her mind on something nothing is goanna stop it," I put Ed's coat on the couch, "plus it's our only option."

"Are you serious! Do you have any experience delivering children?" Ridel asked.

"None at all," Winry finished tying the apron on, "But we don't have time to be indecisive... **with everyone's help I will deliver the baby, alright ma'am prepare** **yourself!" **

Winry ordered Al, Ed, and myself to boil water, Paninya to get a lot of towels, and Ridel to get disinfect. "What's goanna happen? Hay do you think everything is gonna be alright?" Paninya looked really worried.

Ed explained to Paninya how Winry was from a family of doctors and such. "YOU CAN DO IT WINRY!" I cheered her on.

She went into the room where Satera was. Mrs. Le-Court made sounds of pain that I bet could be heard in Rush Valley. Ed, Al, and I were in the corner **really **freaked out. "I know this sounds really pathetic but I'm scared to the core," Ed had his hands on his head and his head on his knees.

"Me too," Al sounded kind of sad.

"Nah it doesn't sound pathetic at all, I'm freaked too," my voice quavered a little.

I kept replaying the memory of my mother dyeing inside my head. I think I was shaking because Ed put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. Our sides fit together like they were made for each other, I quickly dismissed the thought. My wheel chair was near the door. I had abandoned it long ago.

After a few antagonizing hours where Ed had moved one of his automail arm to his right ear to block out the noise and his other ear was covered by my head. My left ear was on his shoulder and the other was covered by my hand. Finally the door opened and in the door frame sat Paninya mumbling "the blood, the blood.'

We quickly went to Winry saying 'what happened,' she pointed her hand to the bed. I was almost afraid to look. I looked and there was a happy Ridel and Satera smiling, Ridel was holding a crying squirming baby, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"IT'S OKAY!" I jumped into the air which ended up me falling but being catcher by a pair of arms, one hard metal, and the other a flesh arm. Need I have to explain who it was, I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks Ed," Al had brought over my wheel chair, boy did I feel pathetic.

After the baby had a bath and was safely in his mothers arms and Ed kept ogling him. "It's just so awesome!" Ed exclaimed happily.

I noticed that Winry was still on the floor. I rolled over to her. "Winry get in the chair," I hopped out of the chair and helped her in.

The instant her but hit the chair she fell asleep. I smiled and wheeled her over to the side of the bed. She was snoring slightly, I was glad I bet she hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately.

I hopped myself over to a chair in the kitchen and sat down. I sighed this was a stressful day. I closed my eyes for a second and didn't let my head think about anything except for the rain pattering on the roof.

I heard shuffling besides me as someone sat down. Opening my right eye to see a happy Ed who in turn had his left eye open staring at me. "So Bean Sprout are you done cuddling the baby?"

"Addie I was not cuddling him, and STOP CALLING ME BEAN SPROUT!" he yelled.

"Shhh the baby is sleeping," I brought my finger up to my lips and made a shhhhhhh noise.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," we had now opened both of our eyes and were facing each other.

I looked away from him, "Ed I kind of opened your watch, and saw what was on the inside."

"What?" his tone had anger in it.

"I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry I didn't know _that _would be in it, so I'm sorry," I said still looking away.

"Addie look at me," I looked at his golden orbs, " just _how _do you know what that date means?"

"Ed I don't know what it means but I do for some reason, my _subconscious_ knows what it means, just don't be mad at me," I looked at the ground. _**You calln me a subconscious hell I'm you BAKA!** _I did not need her right now.

"Addie stop apologizing it doesn't fit you," his voice had a slight happy tone to it.

I looked at him, "You're not mad?"

"Nah, just don't do it again!" I smiled at his answer.

"Never again, once was enough!" I said.

Dominic had arrived after that with the doctor. Dominic thanked Winry and all was good. Winry had by then woken up and had asked Dominic if she could be his apprentice but yet again no. You should have seen him when we mentioned Pinako, he FREAKED. When we left he told Winry that there was this guy named Garfiel looking for an apprentice and Winry jumped at the chance.

We were at the moment inside of Garfiiel's shop. Winry was talking to him when a really buff man came threw the door and he was really tall. Ed had the look of pure horror on his face before running for the window but the punched square in the face. Climbing threw the window a lady that looked bored? "You've always been so predictable."

"Hello Teacher, what are you doing here?" Ed looked really, really scared.

_This is Ed's teacher? COOL!_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxX_**

**Happy 20th chapter everybody! We are almost halfway done! But don't fret after many enny minny miny moe sessions I have come to the decision to make this a trilogy! So I hope you like this fanfic and a question from me- is Addie a Mary-sue? if she is I'll cry for a month and then cry some more then revise this story so she isn't like a Mary-sue but anyway HAPPY 20TH CHAPPY AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Ed: a trilogy I don't want to be handled by her anymore help me anybody!**

**Addie: You're just jelly because I have this awesome wheel chair!**

**Ed: Am not!**

**Addie: Are too!**

**Queen: Just shuddap and do the disclaimer!**

**Ed and Addie: QUEEN DOESN'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SHE IS NOT THE AWESOME COW THAT IS HIROMU ARAKAWA! **


	21. Teacher

**We now get to meet Izumi and Sig Curtis! does anyone read this?**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxx XxXxXxX**_

(Addie that has amnesia)

Ed's teacher was wearing a white/cream dress-like thing with black pants and a greyish jacket, her hair was looked slightly like dreadlocks but that wasn't quite what it was. "Where is Alphonse!?" she yelled/asked.

"Ma 'am!" Al stood at attention.

"I'm so sorry I would like to thank you so much for escorting us here, do you know where I can find Alphonse?" Ed's teacher went over to Al obviously not knowing it was him.

Winry came out of the back room where she and Garfiel had been talking. She looked at Ed's teacher, to Ed, to the big guy in the doorway, to Al, and finally to me. She had a confused look on her face and I shot one back at her. She slowly backed back into the back room, her eyes never leaving Ed's teacher. "Um well... I'm Alphonse," Al answered the teacher.

"That's right as I was saying, eh ... " Izumi realized who Al was, when she did she grabbed his hand and flipped him on to the floor pulling a scream from Al, "So you're hiding in disguises now! Don't worry I've had plenty of stories reach me about how my idiot apprentices breaking away from everything I've taught them to become the scum of the military isn't that right!"

Ed was shivering in terror behind me and I was gawking at the pure awesomeness this lady was limiting, along with terror. I do not know this lady but she was epic. After many beatings of Ed and Al they were tied up and in the corner. The lady faced me, "Hello who are you?" Ed's teacher faced me with a bittersweet expression.

"I-I'm Ed's apprentice, Addie, ma 'am," I did not want to anger this lady considering that she just beat the two numbskulls in the corner senseless, Al couldn't even feel pain!

"Oh are you now, he's not teaching you to become a dog of the military is he?" Ed's teacher had an evil look in her eye.

"No ma 'am just alchemy," I was starting to freak out looking at all possible exists.

"Ok then, I'm Izumi Curtis and this is my husband Sig," Ed's teacher -Izumi- pointed at the man in the doorway, "I was Ed's teacher."

Izumi took the frightened Ed and Al on to a train, I followed meekly. I sat across the two in the train setting my wheelchair -now folded might I add,- at my side. "So you too idiots ok? no major injuries?" I asked, hay I could worry about them!

"Yeah, I'm fine," Al's voice was a little sad but sounded ok to me.

"Damn, she took my watch, I can't say I'm exactly comfortable like this it looks like we heading directly for Dublith too," Ed sounded worse for wear but more or less ok.

"I'll take that as your ok. She's really pretty, I kind of imagined her to be all sorts of old," I looked outside to see the passing country.

_**YAY I got to meet Izumi! well you got to, but I was there! I've seen her with my own two eyes! I can die happy now, no wait until you kiss Ed I will not die happy, KISS ED SO I CAN DIE HAPPY! **_

_again what's with you about me kissing Ed? _

**_if you kiss Ed it mean I kiss Ed which is a win for me, you, and Ed. _**

I was pulled out of that inner torment but the sound of the ropes dropping and Ed saying, "Got it, much better," Ed opened the compartment door and started to run "Lets go-" I heard the sound of metal meeting flesh.

Looking out I saw Ed had been in fact hit with his pocket watch which was thrown by - you guessed it- Izumi. "Ha! you had that coming a mile away! I'm just sad that I didn't get to do it."

All that work and you still haven't learned a thing have you boys?" the angry voice of Izumi was heard.

The rest of the train ride I sat staring out the window. When we arrived at Dublith Ed and Al were sulking in the back Izumi and Sig were in the front and I was looking at all the buildings. My hands had started to tired from pushing the wheels on my wheelchair and by now had blisters and callous on them. **_Girl why don't you go back to Ed and cheer him up by kissing him!_**

_I can't he's my teacher! And I think that would be classified as sexual harassment! _

"Teacher!" a little girl ran up to Izumi who responded by bending down to the girls height.

"Hay there Mani so how's Cheko doing?" Izumi had an easy smile on her face.

"She's gonna have babies soon!" all eyes went to the pregnant cat on the steps to the house.

"Goodness your house is gonna be crowded," I didn't know Izumi had an nice side to her, her awesomeness just went up tenfold.

"Izumi! Welcome back!" all eyes went to a man with a pouch of something on his shoulder, he also had a white headband on and was wearing a green shirt.

"Hay there Mason!" Ed happily walked up to the man.

"Is that you Edward haven't seen you in while!" the man who I'm guessing name was Mason walked towards Ed and Al.

We had arrived at Izumi's and Sig's house -they apparently sell meat- and were eating dinner. Ed and Al hadn't touched a thing, "Bean Sprout if you don't eat you wont grow."

Ed shot a glare at me, "No thanks."

"Eat it now Ed," Izumi's voice was calm but had a demanding tone to it.

"Yes Ma'am," Ed starting eating right away.

"Same goes for you Al," Mason tried to get Al to eat.

"No thanks, I'm full," Al being the ever present polite person.

After dinner Ed and Al explained there journey to the people at the table, I of course added in to the stories to where I had been present. You shouldn't be getting into so much trouble," Sig added his 2 cens after we explained.

"It wasn't all bad, we've helped lots of people along the way, seriously! We helped deliver a woman's baby a few years ago along with helping another woman give birth before we meet you again," Al explained.

"Please you call that helping we just ran around screaming thinking she was about to die!" Ed smiled when he explained.

"Hay I rolled around in a circle muttering to myself! I was much more quieter than you two," I had an easy smile on my face remembering the way everything went, looking back on it , it wasn't as bad as I thought it was at the time.

"Yeah just like that old proverb, when a mother gives birth she risks her life when the baby is born everyone around her is blessed," Al's voice sounded like it had a smile.

"Yes that's true, I'm sure it was the same way when your mother gave birth to you. You boys should be thankful for the lives you have, you also Addie," Izumi really was kind and smart.

"Do you have any children Izumi?" I asked.

_**NO DUDE WHY DID YOU ASK THAT?!**_

Mason got up and slammed his hands onto the table, "Uh I'm sorry.. uh I was just ... uh you've improved you alchemy Ed can you show me?"

"Sure if you want," Ed looked slightly confused, "Let's go!"

"Can I show you mine to?" I asked as I followed them out.

"Alright I show you mine first," Al had finished drawing the transmutation circle.

He pressed his hands to it and created a really detailed horse with a saddle on it and everything! "Hay you have gotten better! You next Addie!" Mason smiled.

"Ok," I smiled as I hopped out of my wheelchair onto the ground and drew a transmutation circle in the dirt.

It was one of those beginner transmutation circles I pressed my hands to it and just like that a small disfigured fat horse-like thing was in the center of a small crater (**1**) "YAY I did it! I did alchemy!" I smiled and picked up the thing.

I hopped back into my wheelchair and set the horse-thing into my lap. "Good job Addie! I knew you could do it!" Al high-fived me.

"Ok my turn!" Ed started pushing up his sleeves but some kids ran up to Izumi before he could do anything.

We watched as she fixed a boys train that he asked her to fix. I smiled as the kids ran off. "TEACHER!" the little girl from earlier with the cat ran up to the house.

"What is it Mani what's wrong?" Izumi asked the panting girl.

"It's Cheko, my cat!"

I pushed my horse-thing into the pocket of my jeans as we ran, well I wheeled, over to the little girls house. A dog was barking at the roof, "She's on the roof!" I yelled.

Al scared off the dog and Ed climbed the weather drain. A little baby kitty fell from the roof and Ed clapped his hands and transmuted a hand-thingy from the house. We got the cat of the roof with the other 2 kittens. The cat didn't seem in the best shape and was dead. The little girl cried over the dead cat and asked Izumi if she could fix Cheko. Izumi explained that she couldn't bring her back. We helped build a grave for the dead cat and I cried a little into my hands, IT WAS A TEAR OR TWO!

I walked back with Sig, Mason, and Mani because I decided that Ed and Al needed some time alone with their teacher. "Addie are you really Ed's apprentice? Because you seem more like his girlfriend," Mason asked me.

"I'm just his apprentice," WHY DO PEOPLE THINK I'M ED'S GIRLFRIEND!

_**xxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXXxXXxXxxX XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx XXxxXXXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxX XXXXx**_

**1: It looks like the thing Al showed his mother in the ep. 'Mother' in the first anime. **

**And scene! Ok people REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW AGAIN!**

**IF YOU HAVN'T FIGURED OUT YET THAT I INFACT DO NOT OWN FMA THEN I'M SORRY BUT YOU ARE A BAKA! **


	22. All is One and One is All

**Hello again! Time for the next chapter of The Place we Belong! Hope you enjoy! **

**XxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXXxXxXx XxXXxXXxXXxXxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxX**

(Addie)

Being left on an deserted island, missing a leg without a wheelchair, also being with 2 teenage boys. Not the best circumstances for my young self. Not only did Izumi take my beloved wheelchair, but she also prohibited us from using alchemy. Not that I could do much anyway. "NOOOO IZUMI! BRING BACK MY WHEELCHAIR! WHEELY! PLEASE COME BACK!" I yelled after the boat, Al had to hold me back from diving into the water and most likely drowning.

"Please calm down Addie. You'll have your wheelchair back soon enough," Al tried to calm me.

I finally gave up fighting Al, I couldn't win, he was after all a hunk of metal. "Don't worry Addie, you'll be fine. Al and I have been here before and I'm sure you will be fine," I was not convinced by Ed's words.

NOTHING! NOTHING! COULD REPLACE WHEELY! Ok enough whining about the wheelchair. I surveyed our surroundings, in front of us was thick foliage that consisted of trees, bushes, plants, flowers, and even more trees! behind us was crystal clear water that sparkled like Armstrong. To the left and right was sand and even more sand. "It's just like last time!" Al's voice sounded happy.

"Yeah but this time we have the annoying pest," Ed gestured to me.

I was sitting in the sand and playing with it, watching it flow through my fingers, "I take offence to that! Thank ya very much Bean Sprout!" Ed and Al started walking away, "HAY DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! I THOUGHT I MENT MORE THAN THAT TO YOU GUYS!"

"Sorry Addie," Al came back and let me onto his back.

We headed into the forest, Ed clearing a pathway for us with the knife Teacher gave us. "One is all and all is one," Ed muttered.

"Huh what does that mean?" I asked from behind Al.

"Oh that's right, Ed you haven't taught Addie that have you?" Al asked.

Ed stopped and proceeded to smack his head into a tree muttering 'what kind of a teacher am I.' "Brother!" Al dropped me and tried to stop Ed from hitting him self on the tree.

I rubbed my behind ",Ow!" I pulled my self up a tree.

"I'm sorry Addie!" Al helped me up.

I hopped over to Ed and pulled him away from the tree by his braid, "Ed stop that it's not good for that thing you call a brain."

"Ow, ow, OW! Addie stop!" I let go of his braid and made him sit down.

"Explain," I told him plopping down next to him.

"Ok, what would happen if you died?" he asked me.

I thought about this long and hard, people would be sad, of course, "Well I suppose that you , Al, Winry, and everyone else would be sad," I answered.

"But that's a pretty selfish way of thinking," I was taken aback from what he said, "Sure I would be sad but the world would go on, you are just a small part of the world, everything would continue with or, without you.

"When you die your body remains, and it is broken down and nourishes the plants," I nodded in understanding," if you take it even farther it becomes food for herbivores, who become food for carnivores and omnivores. The circle of life, we are all a small part in that current, one in the all, but without the individual ones we all can't exist, all in the one. There are grander laws we can't even imagine. If you recognize the flow and work within it to decompose and recreate, that is alchemy. Do you get it now Addie?"

"Yeah I get it," We are all a small part of the world, but if we weren't here at all there would be nothing. Ed got up to leave, "Wait Ed! Can you carry me? Al is uncomfortable, no offense Al."

"I didn't ask for this body!" his voice held mock offense.

"Clime on," Ed crouched down so I could hop on. I got on and rested my head onto his shoulder, "Pest you are heavy."

"Oh shut up," I smacked his shoulder lightly.

We walked like that for awhile. Ed had given Al the knife to clear a pathway, Ed tugged behind Al and I was on Ed's back. After awhile of walking we came across Ed and Al's old campsite. It was basically a bunch of leaves staked in the center of a small clearing. The dropped me off at the campsite and told me they would be right back and would get some food from the lake. I sat down on the leaf mat and looked at my chopped up right leg. I had long ago taken off the bandages but it looked ugly. My leg was cut right above the knee and at the stub it was a weird purple scar that completely covered the bottom of the stub and about half an inch above it.

I stayed like that comparing my right leg to my left. One long leg and one short stub ugly one. I felt so helpless. I couldn't walk nor move around much and I couldn't remember my past. I cursed my vacant memory. The first memory I had was of Ed telling me everything was alright, and I got to emit, that's a pretty good memory.

I heard someone smash through the forest. I looked over and sure enough there was Ed. "Uh we got some fish and that's for dinner."

"Cool, I love fish," Ed sat down next to me and laid down on his back, I followed his example.

"Ed?" I looked at the clouds.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Do you think I'm a burden?" I brought my hands up to my face.

Ed touched my shoulder making me look at him, "Never think that Addie. You will never be a burden to me, not now not ever. You could stop calling me Bean Sprout but other then that your ok," I don't know how I didn't notice it before but Ed had a little scar above his right eye... it was cute.

"Ok... Ed."

He got up and pulled me up with him. We walked , well I hopped, over to a tree that had engravings in it, lines that counted up to 28. Ed didn't need to explain. They were the things He and Al used to count the days the last time they were there.

Al came out of the bushes and came over to us, "Dinner's ready," Al lead us to the fire where the fish were , I was on Ed's back, when we got there we saw foxes eating the fish.

"NOOOOOO THE FOOD!" I yelled. Ed dropped me and scared the foxes away, " ED! This is the second time today that I've been dropped! That's it I don't trust you two to carry me!"

"Sorry Addie," Ed helped me up.

"I'll hop where ever I go now," I crossed my arms, which led me to tipping over. Ed grabbed my arm and stood me upright, "So were are we going to get food now?"

By the time we reached the beach yet again my leg hurt like hell. Ever tried hopping around on your left leg before for a whole day? It is hard! I sat down on the warm sand and stared at the sky. Ed sat down next to me and we watched Al get food. The sand was starting to irritate my leg and leg stub when Al came out of the water. Water was coming out of the joints in his armor and when he opened up his chest and two fish flopped out.

"YEAHHHH FOOD!" I yelled.

We fixed up another fire and toasted the fish. Ed and Al told me what they did when they were here last time. I couldn't stop laughing when Al told me the when they were younger he was still taller than Ed.

The sun set behind the horizon and the moon came out followed by stars. We were sitting around a campfire next to the leaf-mat thingy. "So you guys understand why she brought us here yet or are you still in the dark, because I need you to explain it to me."

Ed laughed a little, " I guess she brought us out here to remind us of all is one and one it all. Al and I forgot about that when we tried to transmute our mother," Ed grabbed his automail arm.

After that we put out the fire and laid down on the leaf-mat thingy. I looked at the half moon that was illuminating the sky before curling into a ball of sorts and starting to fall asleep. I shivered slightly. I felt something coving me up, I saw a flash of red from behind my eye lids, and the familiar sent of freshly chopped wood mixed with old booked filled my nose. I smiled slightly before the dream train took me away.

The next day Izumi Curtis stood before us. "Well did you remember?" she asked Ed and Al.

"Yes," they answered briskly.

"Did you realize?" she questioned again.

"Teacher we know what your trying to tell us," Al answered.

"We know we went against the laws of alchemy when we tried to bring our mom back. Our bodies are proof of that mistake," Ed looked at the ground.

"We just want to get our original bodies back," awww Al's voice is just like a kids.

"Are you regaining something you lost because of a mistake by making another one?" Al looked at the ground.

"We know it's not what you taught us but we have to try damn it. I know we made a mistake trying to bring back our mom, and we failed. But were still alive," Ed looked determined.

Izumi's gaze turned to me and I have to emit I was afraid. **You should be afraid this is Izumi Curtis for truth's sake! **"What about you Addie, what is your point for going on this quest?" she asked me.

"I'm here to learn alchemy to help people," I answered, "but the first people I'm gonna help are Ed and Al."

"Ok, get in," Izumi gestured to the boat, "Addie your wheelchair is at home."

YAY I CAN GET MY WHEELY BACK!

(Some dark place underground)

(3rd person)

A woman sat in a chair... no throne and was surrounded by 7 people. The woman had an emotionless face but at the same time it was perfict. It slightly resembled a mannequin. "Lies, when are we going to steal that Full Metal pipsqueaks apprentice?" a man that looked slightly like a woman and his head looked slightly like a palm tree.

"Patience Envy, patience is key," the woman smiled.

The woman's teeth were not like a normal persons, they were pointed and sharp and were too long to fit into her mouth without injury. "Yes milady" all of the 7 homunculi bowed at the waist before leaving to do there jobs.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX**

**There ya go a plot twist to fuel your minds! Please people review! I'm crying in a corner from all the reviews I'm not getting! And Please no more 'constructive' criticism , don't get me wrong I use it so I can be a better writer, THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH A GIRL CAN TAKE! **

**I DO NOT OWN FMA! I AM SADLY NOT AN MANGA/ANIME WRITER/CREATOR... YET!**


	23. The Beast of Dublith

**Hello welcome to the next chapter to The Place we Belong! Special thanks to Awesomehellee9 and Elysenjazz for being the only people to review the last chapter! P.S sorry if Ed is OOC! **

_**XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**_

(Addie that has amnesia)

The day started out peacefully normal considering the place I was in. Al was outside sweeping the ground and Ed and I were inside. Ed was teaching me about some of the different transmutation circles and what they could do. "So if I ever need to defrost a drive way I could use this one," I pointed to a transmutation circle that I had guessed meant for changing ice into something different such as dirt or something.

"No your thinking of this one," he pointed to another circle.

"Ok so this is the one the coronel uses?" I indicated a circle that looked like the one on Roy Mustang's glove.

Ed nodded and continued to show me the other circles. I rest my head on Ed's shoulder as he quizzed me on the circles. He stiffened slightly before relaxing again. He had an odd sent, but it was kind of intoxicating. Oh god now I sound like I'm his girlfriend. BAD ADDIE! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! BAD, BAD, BAD!

(Epic Edward Elric)

Addie put her head on to my shoulder and I tensed up. She was on my left side so her head rested on my left shoulder, I felt like it was meant to be there. I soon relaxed and continued testing her on the transmutation circles. A wave of smell made it's way up to my nose, it smelled like blue berry's and spices, a surprisingly good combo. I realized that it was coming from Addie. I smiled on the inside, it was a nice smell. Oh great I sound like her boyfriend!

(And back to Addie!)

"We should go check on Al," I lifted my head up from Ed's shoulder and rolled away from the table.

"Yeah," Ed got up from the table, he had a slight frown on his face.

When we got outside we found a broom but no Al. "Huh I wonder what happened to him," I looked around.

"I know were he is, but I'm going to need some info first," a voice came from the alleyway next to us.

I looked over to the voice to see a person in a cloak. Ed went over and grabbed the man by the hood and demanded to know where Al was. Of course the man wouldn't talk so we resorted to violence.

The man ,who had happened to look like a lizard but man sized, told us Al was at a club called the devils nest. We ran ,well I tried to keep up with Ed by fast paced wheeling, to the ominous club. We went into a back room of sorts to find Al tied up with chains, a weird looking dude with an odd vest with a **very **furry collar (Greed), a buff man with silver hair (Roa), and a another guy with a sword (Dorochet). Ed threw the lizard man onto the floor. "Brother! Addie! This guy is a homunculus!" Al shouted as soon as he saw us.

"Not another one," I groaned.

"Don't give it off! wait...," the homunculus pointed to me. The homunculus laughed a gut clenching laugh, "Oh no only do I have this guy," he pointed to Al, " I also have her! I've been searching for you for a long time!" his gaze went to me I was slightly freaked out, "And now it's standing right in front of me! The Bridge is right in this room!"

The homunculus made a grab for me but acting quickly Ed clapped his hands and changed his automail into a blade and blocked the homunculus from getting to me. "Don't go near her!" he yelled.

"Roa, Dorochet get the armor and Martel out of here," The homunculus hands turned grey and his fingers turned into pointed spikes.

The silver haired dude and the sword dude picked up Al, a surprised yelp came from the inside of the armor and it had not come Al. I started to follow the people but the homunculus blocked my path and in an instant Ed was in front of me. "Addie just stay back," Ed's voice held anger ,that was not directed to me, and worry in it.

I rolled backwards until I hit the wall. I watched the scenario play out before me, Ed used his blade to slice the homunculus' head but the guy dogged and punched Ed in the ribs. I could hear the impact and I cringed from the sound. The homunculus shrugged off his vest and all his skin turned into a grey color and his teeth elongated. Ed kept on trying to hit the homunculus but the thing deflected all his attacks and hit back at Ed full force.

Ed lost his blade thanks to the homunculus ripping it off. The homunculus punched Ed in the gut and sent him flying to the wall. I rushed over to Ed, several places on his face were bleeding, "Ed..." I helped him up.

Once he was up and ready he charged the homunculus again, this time the homunculus grabbed him by his neck. Ed smirked and clapped his hands and touched the homunculus' arm. The thing dropped Ed and looked at his arm to find nothing. Ed changed his automail hand so that his knuckles had spikes on them and punched the homunculus's arm. The odd grey stuff came off the show muscle, bone, and blood. I nearly threw up.

Ed again clapped his hands and touched the homunculus' chest and punched the area he clapped. Yet again the grey dissipated and showed the muscle, bone, and blood. "What are you doing?" the homunculus asked.

"You still have a human body, I'm changing the carbon that is the grey stuff into a much more breakable carbon," no mater where he moved Ed was always in front of me, I felt embarrassed that I couldn't do anything.

The wall besides me exploded. Plaster clouded the air and a figure could be seen walking mysteriously to us.

_**Oh crap!** _the other me yelled.

_**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxX**_

**It's not that hard to figure out who the figure is but I wont say unless you people don't know. I hope that this fanfiction makes ya smile because if it does you should review, because reviewing will make you smarter, and happier, and more in shape and other things. **


	24. Those who Lurk Underground

**Welcome young people! THANKS PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! (Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl, Elysenjazz, PensandPaperwriter, and PurpleDimondDevil!) **

**NOW On with the story. **

_**XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXXXxXxXXXXXXXxxXXxXXx XxxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx XxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXX xXXxXxX**_

(Addie that has Amnesia)

Out of the smoke the form of Izumi Curtis appeared. "Ed, Addie are you to alright?" She asked us.

"Were fine," Ed answered before I could get a word in.

_**ZOMG THIS IS IT THIS IS WHEN SHE SAYS IT!** _the other me squealed.

_What? Says What? _I asked her.

_**SHHHH LISTEN!** _she squealed again.

I looked at Izumi, she had a KO person in her hand dragging him along, she also looked beyond pissed. "EDWARD! YOU DIDN'T EVEN PUT THE BROOM AWAY!" she threw the KO person at Ed, sending him to the wall.

"Oh come on give me a break here-" the homunculus started to say but Izumi soon clapped her hands and face palmed him.

Izumi brought her foot up to the homunculus' head and kicked him into the wall. "Who are you?" the homunculus asked when his face had regenerated.

"I'm just a passing... HOUSEWIFE!" Izumi looked so damn freighting at that moment in time that I cringed for what was gonna happen to the homunculus.

**_There it is! I've waited my whole life to hear that in person! _**

_Wat? _

Izumi and Ed stood in front of the homunculus, they were in a fighting stance. "What are you gonna do now?" Ed asked the homunculus.

"I'm gonna run away," the homunculus headed to the door.

Izumi bent down and vomited blood. "Izumi!" I rolled over to her and so did Ed.

Izumi vomited blood again and it looked like she had some trouble standing. "Ed come over here and give me some help," I started to get out of my wheelchair, then I added, "please."

Ed nodded and helped me stand out of the wheelchair and helped get Izumi into it. Ed then proceeded to bend over slightly and say "get on."

"What?" I asked.

"Get on my back," Ed was starting to get impatient, no surprise there.

I hopped onto his back "Thanks Ed," I whispered to him, then I looked to Izumi, "Izumi you roll home Ed and I will search for Al ok?"

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about us you need medical attention," I cut her off.

Izumi then rolled off with an unhappy expression on her face and Ed and I walked -well he walked- off in the direction that those people had taken Al. _**GO to the sewers under the building! That's where Al is!** _other me yelled.

"Ed lets go check out the sewers under the building, maybe that's where they took Al," what can I say I listened to her, some of the time.

Ed nodded and went to the sewers. Ed headed to a stairwell that I had not seen before now. When we were down I started yelling out Al's name. We looked all over the sewers only to come up with nothing except when we reached one of the last tunnels.

On the wall was Al, covered in blood. Al was still and silent and I thought he was dead. "AL!" Ed ran over to his brother and set me down besides him.

Ed opened up Al's chest plate and there was even more blood and a body of a woman. "Oh my truth," I put my hand over my mouth to stop the bile coming out.

Soldiers donned in blue uniforms rounded around the corner and with them was Major Armstrong -of course his shirt was off.- Armstrong helped pull out the lady that was inside of Al. "Al! Wake up!" Ed yelled at his brother.

"Come on Al wake up," I shook the armor's shoulder.

Al's head moved slightly and the red orbs that were Al's eyes flickered on. "Brother? Addie? Why are you two covered in blood?"

My eyes flicked to where his chest would be. Al looked down and squeaked, stifling a scream. "We took the liberty of taking her our of you," Armstrong was hovering above the sheet covered body. "I-I couldn't save her," Al had invisible tears running down his face, your couldn't see them but they were there.

I patted his shoulder as someone rounded the corner and parted the blue clothed soldiers. This person happened to the Fuhrer King Bradley. "Edward Elric," The Fuhrer greeted Ed.

"King Bradley?" Ed asked in confusion.

"The individual, Greed, did you get any information out of him?" the Fuhrer asked Ed with a look that said tell the truth or I will have you court martialed before you can blink.

"No, nothing of importance to the military," Ed answered.

"You misunderstand me Full Metal, When I say information I mean everything. Did you make a deal with Greed?" the eye patch the Fuhrer wore was starting to freak me out.

"No, I did not," Ed answered promptly.

"Now FullMetal, your automail arm, your brothers ... condition, are they some how related?" creeper Fuhrer -hay that rhymed-!

We stood in tense silence for about 30 sec before the Fuhrer chuckled, "My what an honest boy," the Fuhrer walked off with about 1/3 of the soldiers following him.

"Well that wasn't weird at all," ha sarcasm don't ya love it.

We got all cleaned up enough on the outside so he could walk outside without getting stared at more than usual. I hopped on Ed's back and we went home to the meat shop. Ed dropped me off at my room before going to his room to change out of his bloody cloths.

I looked around inside my bag to find decent cloths that I had somehow stolen from Ed. Wow I need new cloths. I pulled out some jean shorts that ended at my knees and a black tee shirt. I soon changed into the cloths discarding the bloodied ones on the floor where I would pick them up later. I got into my wheelchair that had been placed in my room curtsey of Sig.

I went outside to find Ed cleaning Al's chest plate. Ed was wearing cargo pants and a black long sleeved shirt. Accompanying Ed and Al was Armstrong. "An ouroboros tattoo?" Armstrong asked.

"Yeah remember I told you and Hughes about it, those people are involved with the philosophers stone," Ed was almost done cleaning Al's armor.

"Hughes," Armstrong mumbled, he then went over to Ed and grabbed his shoulders, "Edward Elric, do not do anything too rash."

Ed nodded and Armstrong walked away. "That was weird," I rolled my wheelchair next to Ed who had stood up and given Al back the chest plate.

"Brother, Addie, I got back my memories of being carried over into the gate," Al hooked back on the chest plate and looked at the ground.

"Huh, what was it like?" I asked him.

Al's voice sounded sad and I felt kind of bad for him, "It was sort of awful, and I didn't find anything about human transmutation."

"Oh well, all's well that ends well," I smiled a bit.

"But we really didn't find anything," Al finished hooking the chest plate on and stood up.

"No actually, the Fuhrer said something before, he said that there is some unrest with in the ranks," Ed grabbed the bucket filled with soapy water.

I tuned out their conversation when the other me started rambling on and on about how Ed and I should get together, **_YES, YES, YES YOU SHOUD BECAUSE YOU CAN MAKE 100000043975370 BABIESSSSSSS! I'LL CALL YOUR SHIPPING NAME__ EDDIE_****_!_**(1) stuff like that.

Eventually we went inside then house and went to bed.

(UNDERNEATH THE STREETS OF CENTRAL)

The woman that looked like a mannequin sitting on a thrown. Greed who we were acquainted with was tied up at her feet. "Greed, Greed, Greed, why have you betrayed us so?" the mannequin lady asked the poor homunculus.

"I'm Greed, it's who you created me to be, Lady Lie" he answered defiantly.

The mannequin lady got up from her thrown and kicked Greed in the stomach. "Ha Lady Lie your kick is at it's strongest as always," Greed sarcastically remarked.

"Do not use that tone with me! PEASENT!" Lady Lie picked Greed up by his neck.

The other homunculi in the room cringed slightly when they heard Lady Lie throw Greed onto the floor creating a dent in it. "Lady Lie!" came the voice of a certain Fuhrer.

"Yes Wrath," Lady Lie's eyes burned with anger when she turned them to the Fuhrer.

"The Bridge has been found," Wrath bowed to the mannequin lady.

Lady Lie kicked Greed one last time before sitting back down in her thrown, "What is it's name Wrath," Lady Lie was smiling, that truly wicked smile that showed that her teeth couldn't possibly fit into her mouth without damage.

"Addison."

**_XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXXXxXx XxXx_**

**(1) Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl gave me the shipping name for Ed and Addie so thanks Skittles! **

**Lady Lie is based on and urban legend called, 'the expressionless,' I just took the looks from it but everything else I created. People if your up for some freaky story then I suggest google-ing ** **'the expressionless' because of it I can't sleep anymore. Review! Review! Review! **

**I DO NOT OWN ****FMA BECAUSE I DON'T ALRIGHT OK *cries* **


	25. The Envoy from the East

**Hello lovies! Thanks Elysenjazz who was the only person who reviewed last chapter *Judgmental stare to people who didn't review* Now on with the next chapter!**

_**XxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

(Addie w/ amnesia)

When we had arrived at Rush Valley to get Ed's automail fixed up due to our encounter with the homunculus who's name I had later found out to be Greed. We had to pull Ed off the train, we being Al and myself, and drag him to Garfiiel's shop. Where we had met a very angry Winry who was very unhappy about Ed's broken automail.

Winry finished rapping the medical tape around Ed's busted automail arm and sent us on our way so she could whip up a replacement arm.

Ed was explaining arrays to me while we were walking around the crowded streets of Rush Valley. "Brother, Addie? I found something," Al's voice reached our ears, looking over I found him leaning over something in a narrow alleyway.

"What did ya find Al?" I asked him.

"Better not be another cat," Ed sighed walking over.

"No, it's not that," Al held up the form of a KO boy no older than 15 maybe.

"AAAALLLLLL WE ARE NOT SUPPOST TO PICK UP RANDOM HOBO'S OFF THE STREET!" I yelled at him.

Of course being the 'kind' people were we of course got the guy some food. The guy could EAT! He already devoured more bowls of what ever he ordered then I could count! "Who are you anyway?" Al asked the guy.

"Oh my name is Ling Yao, I came from Xing," the guy answered.

"Your a foreigner?" Al asked yet again, I bet curiosity got the better of him.

"Yeah treaded all the way across the desert to get here," 'Ling' smiled for

The waitress took away the billions of bowls and plates clearing the table. _**HOLY SHIZZ-NETS! IT'S LING YAO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER AHEPIGIHOIDSHGOIUHOIHOIFFUHNOIIGHOIVUHRLKCHSMIHRMI SEH...** _I'm guessing that she went off into a fangirl-induced coma where foam bubbled out of her mouth.

_Shhhhhhh young grasshopper, what is wrong? _I asked her, yes lots of asking going on in this period of time.

_**AHFDHSAGHDAPSGHPIUHFLKAHGDH0IFHIDSHFHDIUHHZOMGGFIA DSHGHIHAHP:** _was her reply.

Giving up on her actually talking to me. Well I was board now, not much to do but listen to the knuckle heads talk about alchemy and something called alkahestry. Bada bing, bada boom, and there are sharp pointy daggers and swords pointed at our necks. "Sharp," I squeak out.

The person holding the **very **sharp blade to my neck was dressed in a black jumpsuit of sorts with a mask on and the hood covering up his/her hair and rest of skull. The same goes for the person holding a sword to Al, the exception being he/she was a lot shorter. "I suggest you tell me about the philosopher's stone," Ling Yao looked at us, his eyes were open! It was quite freaky.

"How about you call off the weird people and let us on our marry way? How about that? That seems nice," hehehehe my voice sounded calm, phhssss no, I totally wasn't screaming like a little girl on the inside.

Ed twirled around and hit the blade next to his neck ,knocking it away from him, with his automail arm. He then proceeded to knock the blade next to my neck away from me. The person that had held myself and Ed hostage ran down the streets with Ed close on his/her tail. What followed was the same thing happening to Al and his captor but they ran off in the other direction.

They left two distinct paths of destruction. Yep this is going to be an interesting day. "Hay pops can we get some dissert?" Ling ordered.

"OOhhhh pie!" I rolled to the table and took an abandoned fork.

"Sooo you wouldn't happen to know-"

"Watch your mouth boy," I gave him a death glare.

"Any good pie recipes?" he squeaked.

We watched the once lovely town called Rush Valley get ripped to shreds when my eye came across a clothing store. HAY Rush Valley wasn't only automail shops. What really drew my eye was the jacket in the window. It was a white jacket with dark red piping on the edges and across the middle. The buttons on it seemed to be sliver but I bet they were just painted silver. The cuffs of the sleaves was the same red as the piping and the lining of the jacket was a shade lighter than the piping and cuffs.

Rolling over to the shop I pulled out Ed's wallet that I may or may not have gotten out of his jacket pocket when he wasn't looking. I asked the clerk at the counter how much the jacket was. He answered " Oh that old thing it's only *insert amount of cens here. I don't know how the cen system works!*"

"Wow such a cheep price, I take it!" I got out the amount of money for the jacket and pay for it, "wait go you happen to have a felt pen or something?"

The clerk nodded and handed me the pen. Putting the cuff of the jacket on the counter I did a quick doddle of a flamel signal, similar to the one on Ed's red coat and on Al's shoulders, just smaller.

Handing back the pen and putting on the jacket I left the shop. But something still didn't feel right. I fished around the pockets of my pants and located a hair band that I kept with me. Putting my just below my shoulder length hair into a low pony tail I went to find Ed and Al.

When I had got to where Ed and Al were, they were getting bombarded with villagers of every shape and size. "How am I gonna fix all this stuff if my arm is busted up?" Ed wailed to himself.

"Don't worry brother I can do it!" Al clapped his hands and fixed one of the buildings.

"Cool Al!" I yelled rolling up to them.

"Addie, did you get a new jacket?" Al asked me looking at the white and red jacket.

"Sure did!" I smiled, "Oh hay Bean Sprout catch!" I threw his wallet at him watching him flare about trying to catch the flying wallet.

After that we headed to Garfiiel's were we found one Ling Yao and his 'body guards.' Later Winry came back where she had complemented me about my jacket and at the same time mercilessly beating Ed with her wrench.

Next stop central.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**_

**Well that's all for this week folks! Hope you like Addie's new look! Remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! TELL 'EM ED AND ADDIE!  
Ed+Addie: REVIEW PLEASE SHE WILL STOP EMBARASING US IF YOU DO!**

**Me: Now say the disclaimer. **

**Ed+Addie: QUEEN DOES NOT OWN FMA! SHE IS NOT THE QUEEN OF COWS LIKE HIROMU-SAMA! SHE IS A QUEEN OF FANFICTIONS! **


	26. One Year

**HIZAR YOUNG ONES! (unless you happen to be older than me, then it is 'Older Ones') Thank you Elysenjazz and Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl for reviewing! At the end of the chapter there will be a very important authors note that you must read, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

_****__XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX _xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxX

(Addison that remembers)

Never before had I ever, ever, ever imagine that I would have seen Truth, been transported to FMA, then be transported outside of my body and have the person I could of been if I had been born in FMA like I was suppose to being the current occupier my body. But now I was having an out-of-body experience except I most likely wasn't going to get back into my body anytime soon.

It is weird seeing the episodes of FMA actually being there but at the same time not being there. It's just too weird. I have , like any other fan of FMA, have read fan fictions involving a person from our world being by some way or another arriving in the FMA world and the person and Ed getting together. I just never believed that I would of been that person.

It all seemed so unreal and at the same time like a slap in the face of what is really real and what isn't. I looked down at the other me on the train siting next to Ed , a person I still have to keep reminding myself is real, the other me happened to be sleeping on Ed's shoulder. Ed looked slightly uncomfortable, and kept looking at Addie with affection, I knew it was this feeling because it was the same look that my mom use to give my dad before she died. I looked sadly onto them, I remembered exactly which episode this was. The one where everyone finds out the Hughes had died. I still get sad thinking about it.

I looked over to Al. Would he end up with May, if May was even in this world. Or if another person would come over and then they would fall in love. Eh who knows, he could end up with Hawkeye, I really didn't know. So far it seemed like both the 2003 anime and the 2009 anime were mixed together and had an unpredictable ending.

Ling sat at the booth next to Ed's, Addie's, and Al's booth and seemed to be sleeping.

The train came to a halt letting everyone know that they had arrived in central. Ed shook the other me awake and she blushed slightly after finding out that her head had been on his shoulder. _**WHY YOU NO KISS! **_I yelled at her.

_UUGGGG I don't need this so early in the morning, _she groaned.

**_Sorry hun but if must be done, hay that rhymed. Also it's like 12,_ **I took pride in annoying her. It was like having a twin sister.

_Only you would say that, _inside her mind I could tell she was exhausted, so was I, I guess it from two souls sharing one body.

My body couldn't handle sharing two souls that's why we were exhausted all the time. My body was wearing out and I couldn't figure out a way to stop it. I think we only have about a year left.

(Addie that doesn't remember)

After I woke up from that embarrassing position on Ed's shoulder. The train stopped and I yawned again. "Time to get off," I grabbed my wheelchair and got off the train.

"Where is the young Lord?" I looked up to see Fu, the older one of the two body guards for Ling.

"I don't know, sorry," I answered, "Hay Ed, do you know where Ling when?"

"No and nor do I care," Ed answered.

The first place we headed was central command. When we got there the first people we saw was, you guessed it, Roy Mustang and the awesome Riza Hawkeye. "Hay Mustang, I didn't know you got transferred to central," Ed looked slightly surprised.

"Hello fullmetal, what are you doing in central?" Mustang asked.

"Well were here to do some research and see Hughes," Ed answered.

I started to doze off. I didn't want to but I was just so tired.

_I looked around me I was in a backyard with a swing set and a pool and it had a garden and with honeybees buzzing around the flowers. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and it seemed to be summer. But all of these things didn't help the shiver go down my spine._

_It was completely silent._

_No sound, no cars, and worst of all, no people._

_You can't help but give me credit to jump slightly when I hear someone speak behind me, "**It's pretty isn't it**."_

_I turned around to face the other me. She was wearing a light green sundress and was smiling slightly. "Where are we?" I asked her._

_"**In our memories**," She looked around sadly the little smile changed into an unreadable expression, "**In California, United States. The place I use to live**."_

_"Where? What the hell is California, and what the hell is the United States?" I asked, I was really beyond confused now._

_"**It's the place where I was born. On the other side of the gate**," She answered as a warm summer breeze whisked past, it ruffled up her sundress slightly._

_"The other side of the gate?" I was really confused now._

_"**There isn't enough time to explain," **she looked urgent**, "Listen, we are two different souls, one from Amestris, the other from the United States. Our body can't handle** **all of the stress from having two souls and is wearing out**."_

_"Wait so your saying that we're dying?" I asked._

_She nodded, the look on her face grave, "**And we only have about a year left. I've been racking my brain looking for anything that can help us but so far I've come up with nothing**."_

_I raped my arms around myself, despite the warm 'weather' I was freezing. "Are we really going to die?" I asked her yet again._

_She ran over to me and hugged me, "**Yes hon, we are**." I felt a tear run from my eye._

_",I don't want to die, there's still so much I want to do, I want to master alchemy, raise a family" I wept into her shoulder._

_"**Shhh**," she patted my head, "**You've got to be strong, we've got to be strong, for each other, alright.**" She pulled me at arms length. I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. " **N****ow I need you since your the one on the outside, there is only so much I can do in** **here**," she pointed to her head**, "But you can do the research in books**."_

_"What about Ed and Al? Can't we ask them for help?" I asked, I had dried the tears._

_"**We might need to, compared to us they are the freaking geniuses**," she seemed to be thinking really hard._

_"Just one more question. How do you know about what's going to happen, like knowing that Mustang killed Winry's parents?" I had been wanting to ask her this question for a long time just haven't gotten the time to ask it._

_"**On my side of the gate there is this ...**" she paused for a second, "**book per say, that has in it the lives of Ed and Al and we are smack dab right in the middle of it, well a little pass the middle but that's not the point**."_

_I nodded, this whole thing seemed a little crazy I had been tired and things hadn't been feeling the same lately and it made sense. "So what do I have to do?"_

_**XXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxxXxXxXXXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXXxXX xXxxXxXXXXXXXxxxxx**_

***boom* just blew your guys mind didn't I! **

**[Important Note] **

**Ok people! Do you guys remember in the 20th chapter when I said that this would be a trilogy well! I need a name for the next one! So if you can be the first one to solve this riddle then you can name the next one! Answer the riddle with a PM. **

**[Riddle]**

**A man is pushing his car along the road when he comes to a hotel. He shouts, "I'm bankrupt!" Why?**

**[done with riddle] **

**People don't cheat! that takes the fun out of it! **

**I DON'T OWN FMA! I DON'T GET ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GET MONEY! NO! **


	27. Footsteps of a Comrade-in-Arms

**Hi people! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I have had the WORST writers block. I'm not even kidding, I sat in front of my computer for close to 3 hours and got nothing down. So yeah, sorry for the delay, sorry again. Thank you Elysenjazz for Reviewing! Guess what! Mespirt solved the riddle( How many of you people actually tried?)! So yeah, but Mespirt hasn't let me know what the sequel be called yet... BUT ANYWAY! KEEP READING PEEPS!**

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxxXXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXXxXxXXXxXxXxx XXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx_**

(Addie that can't remember a thing)

When I woke up, still tired as hell, Edward and Alphonse were talking to Lt. Maira Ross. "I just heard about Lt. Colonel Hughes," Ed was smiling slightly and looking at Maria like nothing bad had happened, well that means in my sleep nothing bad happened, I hope.

"Yeah, pretty tough news huh," Lt. Ross's voice held a certain tone of sadness.

"There was still so much we wanted to tell him," Ed lost the 'smile' but he still had a pleasant look on his face.

"We didn't even get to say good bye," Al's voice held sadness, but it was the type of sadness that you get when you miss someone who is on a trip or something.

"If it would make you feel better, he got promoted 2 ranks," wait that didn't make sense, from what I had gathered Hughes had moved away or retired from the military, but if that had happened then he wouldn't have been promoted.

Wait, no. No, no, no, no, he couldn't have died, no it just wasn't possible. "Promoted to Brigadier General? For moving to the country?" Al asked in confusion.

Maria gasped before putting her hands over her mouth. My eyes widened in surprise and horror. He was dead, Maes Hughes was dead.

It was like a slap in the face, one big giant slap right in the face. Then it was like a big ol' punch to the gut. It didn't seem possible at first, but when the truth of it sunk in, I couldn't handle it. First learning that I only had one more year to live, then this? It really didn't seem possible.

In the corner of my eye I saw Ed run in the direction of the door out of the military building. Quickly moving into action I propelled the wheels of my wheelchair forward, following Ed out the door. I was meet with Ed running down the stairs. Damn it! I couldn't go after him with out going down the stairs and in a wheelchair, that spelled out trouble for me.

Taking a deep breath I thought out all the possible ways to get away from the building without help. Ok, to the back door with the ramp! Quickly turning around and rolling quickly to the other side of the building I went down the ramp and started to the Hughes house.

When I got there, Ed and Al were standing out front, "God! Ed, Al, you travel around fast," I panted when I got to them.

"Addie, what are you doing here?" what a stupid question to ask Ed.

"Listen, Hughes was my friend too, you can't expect me not to be here after learning about his death," I answered, "now what I have to figure out is getting up to their house."

Ed looked at me oddly before asking, "Addie, why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear the first time, Bean Sprout? I told you, I'm visiting Hughes family," Al helped me up the steps carrying the wheelchair and at the same time keeping me balanced. Ed stood there, flabbergasted at what was happening, "Coming, Bean Sprout?"

"Yeah," he mumbled before coming up the stairs.

I got back into my wheelchair and went to the elevator, punching in the floor that Gracia and Elicia lived on. Ed and Al followed me into the elevator. Once we arrived at the floor I went to there door and knocked.

"Daddy!" Elicia's little voice echoed as she opened the door.

"No, sorry honey," I sadly gazed down at her.

Gracia came up to the door, she looked surprised to see us but then her eyes softened, "Come in."

I smiled up at her as I entered the apartment, "Hello Mrs. Hughes."

Ed and Al followed behind me solumly as I rolled in. Once we got into the living room, Edward and Alphonse sat on the couch while I rolled to the side of it. We were silent for awhile, just stairing at the floor, not meeting Mrs. Hughes' eyes. Then Ed spoke up, "I'm sorry Mrs. Gracia, it was my fault that Hughes got killed. If he hadn't been investigating for us, then he wouldn't have..." he trailed off.

"So your saying that it was you who caused Maes to die?" Gracia asked. Ed nodded. "That's not true Ed," she continued, " It was who ever killed him, these homunculi ,that is what you called them right, are the reason he is dead, not you."

"But-" Ed started.

"No buts, Edward, your not the reason Maes is dead, you say he died because he knew too much?" she asked. I felt a tug on my pant leg, the one that was actually filled with flesh and bone, I looked down to see Elicia, she held up her hands to me indicating that she wanted to be held. I picked her up and put her on my lap. Her back against my chest. Mrs. Hughes continued, " Maes, he loved helping out people, so Edward, don't make his death in vain. Find the philosophers stone, ok?" she smiled warmly at us.

Soon after that we left. Saying our goodbyes to the Hughes family and went to the hotel that we were staying at. Ed went to the dining room to eat. Al went off somewhere, probably to take care of some homeless cats and straighten out his thoughts. I went to the roof, don't ask me how I got up there but I did, I looked over the people bussing about going about their daily business. They probably had normal lives with their normal jobs, not a really big care in the world. But I was up here, caught in this one big giant wad of messed up. But you know, I didn't really care that my whole life was horribly messed up. The only thing I cared about really was making sure the people I cared about stayed alive. "Hey Addie," a very familiar voice sounded behind me.

I whipped my head around, unable to move my whole body because of the wheel chair. "Hey Ed," I slowly maneuvered my wheelchair to face him. Ed looked kind of lost, like he didn't really care about much anymore. "are you doing ok?"

"Yeah," even his voice sounded lost, I knew he was lying.

"Ed, I know your lying," I wheeled closer to him so I could properly talk to him, "please, just, don't totally go crazy and implode on yourself because Hughes died."

He looked at me with sad eyes. Those eyes that had seen so much wrong when they were so young. "Addie, I'm sad that Hughes died, I want nothing more then to find who did that to him but, something's not right Addie, there's something wrong with you."

"What?" I answered, "I don't know what you mean," I lied, painfully.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXx XxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX xxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX_**

**I'm so sorry people! Really I am! I'm not even kidding about the writers block though. It was really horrible, not even hitting those damn demons with my trusty giant mallet couldn't defeat them! So, I put on my battle panties and made my fingers write this chapter. I hope you guys liked this. REVIEW YOUNGINS'! REVIEW! **

**I DO NOT OWN FMA SADLY! AND I WAKE UP EVERY MORNING HATING MYSELF BECAUSE OF IT! **


	28. Reunion of the Fallen

**Cello Peeps! How's your day going? GOOD! SO IS MINE! Cha like the cover that I finally drew? XD Ok people! Let's get this show on the road. **

_**XxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxxXxXxxXXxXXxXXxxXxxXXXXx XXXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXXXxXXxXXxXXXxXXXxXxXxX xXxXXXxXXxXxXXX**_

(Addie)

_I was breathing hard. Everything was slightly blurry, even with that said, I still was running. From what, I don't know, all I knew was that I was afraid, no** terrified**. I could hear the footfalls of my attacker behind me. I ran even harder then before, ignoring the burning in my lungs and the ache in my side. Hot tears ran down my face and my right arm felt like it was on fire. "Get back here you bitch!" I thought I heard someone say, but the way I heard it was like the people in the peanuts cartoons talked on the telephone._

_The scene changed. Ed was on the ground, a red sticky substance surrounded him, it was blood. Al was there too, the armor was collapsed, nothing holding it together, the blood seal that kept him here was ran through with one of Lust nails. The tears ran down my face harder, what the hell was going on?_

_I felt a hand on my shoulder. I put as much force as I could into my fist and struck towards the faceless person._

My fist connected with flesh and a loud "Umph!" came after. Opening my eyes, I found that I was not in some crazy room with Ed and Al dead on the floor, but on a wagon, with Ed and Al very much alive. The 'clumph' of horses hooves sounded as a steady background keeping me from not completely freaking out. _It was a dream? _Ed was on the floor of the wagon holding his nose and cringing and Al looked like he was freaking out. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I apologized, realizing that I had punched Ed by accident.

"Must have been some dream," came Ed's muffled reply. He sat up next to me, looking at me oddly, "Are you sure everything's alright?" he was still holding his nose. Must have been some punch.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "Yep, totally sure," it felt like a punch in the gut lying to Ed like this but it's what had to be done.

_**Why don't you tell them?** _the other Addie's voice whispered into my ear.

_I don't was to trouble them with this, what they need to focus on is finding the philosopher's stone and getting their body's back. _I replied with a waver in my thoughts. It wasn't easy for me to lie to them. Ed and Al had started realizing how often I had been sleeping lately. But that wasn't the worst part they were also noticing how often my dreams were plagued with nightmares.

The other Addie's voice sighed, **_Oh ok, so what now, have you and Mr. Edward Elric made out yet? _**

_Can you stop saying that! Of course we haven't yet! He's my teacher for god's sake! _I yelled at her.

"Are you sure Addie? You haven't been acting like yourself lately," Al's worried voice pulled me from my mental fight with the other me.

"No, I'm fine, it's just, my time of month!" wow, what kind of lie was that? It must of worked because Ed visibly blushed and Al's body movements made me think that he was nervous and/or uncomfortable, "Anyway, are we on the right road?" I asked, looking at the woods surrounding us.

On a lead to find the philosopher's stone, Ed had decided that the best course of action was to find the Ishbalan camp. "All I know is that we're heading south and we're bound to run into the Ishbalan camp sooner then later" he answered, his blush still quite visible.

"Sooner then later, I hope," Al mumbled loud enough for us to hear.

"How do we know that they will tell us anything about the Philosopher's Stone anyway?" I asked, a little confused.

"Well, it's the only lead we've got and we have to try," he answered. Ed looked around suddenly, like he heard something.

"What's wrong brother?" Al asked.

"I thought- I thought I heard a woman scream," he was still looking around.

A woman's scream reached our ears right after he said that. Going in the direction that the scream came from Ed jumped down from the wagon and ran. Al helped me into my wheelchair and we took off after the short boy. Once we caught up to him, I saw that he was beating up some guys. A pretty girl in a green dress was there, she looked kind of frightened. Ed, still happened to still be beating up the dudes. "Hey Bean Sprout! They called you short didn't they?" I asked Ed as soon as he was done beating up the guys, sending them running for the hills.

"Yes, a matter of fact they did. DON'T CALL ME BEAN SPROUT ADDIE!" he yelled at me, wiping the 'dirt' from his hands.

I laughed slightly, "What can I say, I'm stating the obvious." Ed seethed, I looked away from him and over to the girl in the green dress, I saw that she looked less frightened, rolling over to her I asked, "Hi, I'm Addie, that Bean Sprout over there is Ed and the kid in the armor is Al. What's your name?" I held out my hand for her to shake.

She shook my hand and answered, "I'm Lidia, nice to meet you."

"So why are you out here alone?" I asked, calling Ed and Al over.

She explained how she was looking for some guy named Lucian who had left the village that they lived in. "You shouldn't have come alone, it can be pretty dangerous out here, even if you have someone to help you out," Al scolded, crossing his arms.

"I know, but I had a feeling that if I didn't come, then I'd never get to see Lucian again, and I don't know how I could deal with that," she looked at us pleadingly.

"So, why did this Lucian guy leave your village in the first place?" Ed asked, looking away into the woods.

"For good reason, to search for another philosopher's stone," came Lidia's reply.

"Oh that's nice," Ed's voice sounded bored, truth be told, I was sort of bored too... wait, what?

"THE STONE?" Ed, Al, and I asked at the same time, leaning towards her.

I think we freaked her out slightly, but she must have gotten over the shock quickly, "Yes," she looked sad now, "in order to cure a epidemic in my village, we need the power of the Philosopher's Stone. That's why Lucian set out to find it, because only the stone has the power to a horrible disease that no medicine can cure."

It was nighttime and we offered to let Lidia get on the wagon so she could get back to her village. "Thank you for bringing me," Lidia thanked.

"Nah, it's no problem, we were heading that way our selves," I smiled at her.

"Glad to hear it, but I still feel bad about going home without finding Lucian," she explained.

"What did you expect, if you don't have any leads, how can you possibly find him?" Ed asked, not expecting an answer.

The 'clumph' of the horse's hooves could still be heard as I asked, "Wait, is this Lucian guy your boyfriend?"

She looked slightly sad again, "Not quite, he left me. To be honest, I've loved him as long as I can remember. But there's another woman he loves far more then me."

"That sucks, don't worry, boys suck anyway," I smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"HEY!" both Ed and Al yelled, offended.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled back playfully, "you're such a shorty Ed that you don't count."

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHORTY! YOU ARE STILL SHORTER THEN ME!" he yelled.

"Even so, you're still short," I grinned.

Ed fumed in rage. Then I heard a giggle, looking over, I saw that Lidia was laughing slightly. "Speaking of boys, is he your boyfriend," she asked me, pointing at Ed.

I blushed furiously, "No, no, no, no, no," I waved my hands indicating 'no', "Ed and I, me and Ed? That's a negative nope, nope, nopedy nope."

Ed was blushing too and furiously shaking his head from side to side. Lidia laughed again, this time louder.

After that we all (excluding Al) fell asleep. After a night of freighting nightmares. We arrived at Lidia's village in the morning, what we saw was far more horrible then you could ever imagine.

Every man, woman, and child were dead. They looked like rocks. Their eyes and mouths open in silent screams. Lidia was screaming "Lucian!" trying to find the man.

When we couldn't hear her screaming that's when we started running. "Lidia!" Ed yelled. When we came across her body, I had to look away. She looked like the other people except her face, unlike a silent scream was more of a grimace, her eyes closed. She was clutching to the rock body of a man, the man must have been Lucian. "What the hell happened here?" I asked no one in particular. Tears pricked at my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. Why did this have to happen?

**_XXxXxXxXXxXxxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXx XxXxXXxXXxXXxXxXXxXXXxXXXxXXxXXXXXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxxXxXXxXXx_**

**And that's all folks! REMEMBER TO REVIEW YOUNGINS'! **

**IF YOU ARE UNDER THE DILUSION THAT I OWN FMA THEN YOU SHOULD GO TO A DOCTOR BECAUSE I SADLY DO NOT. **


	29. The Sinner Within

HELLO** PEOPLE! Time for the next update! Is it that time of week again? You bet it is! SO YOU YOUNGINS' READY FOR THIS! Thanks Clair Aragon for reviewing! You know a P.O.V that I haven done in awhile? Ed's. Now, enough of my jibber jabber, lets get on with the story!**

_**XxXxXXxXXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXX xXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXXxXxXXXxXxX**_

(Edward)

"Maybe I can give you guys some heat relief too," I transmuted the water pipe so that it showered water onto the Ishbalans, "Let's go," I ran off with Al and the Ishbalan kids following. Just as I rounded the corner of the train, Fuery popped up in front of me. I fisted my hand and collided it with his chin, knocking off his glasses and knocking him out. "Sorry," I apologized to him.

"Hey! What are you doing!" A solider yelled from behind me. I Turned to face him as I heard the squeal of tires on the ground.

"Get on!" I heard Addie yell, what had she done now? Turning towards her, I saw that she had somehow acquired a dull green tractor. Addie her self was sweating slightly and panting, her blonde hair sticking to her forehead.

"Where did you get that! Addie did you steal it!" Al yelled at her and I sweat dropped.

"NO OF COURSE NOT! I traded my wheelchair for it! NOW GET ON!" She yelled at us. Al got on first and I helped the Ishbalan kids get on then I hopped in my self right as 2nd Lt. Havoc came around the train. "Hold on!" Addie yelled again. Shifting the tractor into drive and speeding away.

Wait... "YOU TRADED YOUR WHEELCHAIR!" I yelled at her, startling her, making her swerve.

"Well you two needed transportation and I found it! You should be thanking me! Now we don't have to go through all that walking in the desert and get to Keshua! Be grateful! It's hard driving this thing with only one leg! It requires quite a lot of maneuvering!" She yelled back, " I can always get a new one or catch a ride on you or Al, Ed!" she paused for a moment, "wait, that came out wrong. Not like that!" she yelled again, blushing slightly.

I heard Al and the Ishbalan kids laughing slightly, and I smiled too, but only a slightly. "Thank you Addie!" Al's voice was smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Addie," I told her, " but don't trade the new wheelchair that we're going to get you!" I added smiling at her slightly.

She looked back at us and smiled tiredly. She always seemed tired now a days, she also had really bad nightmares. I think she was hoping that Al and I wouldn't notice but I could tell that they were getting worse. She tossed and turned a lot in her sleep. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't watching her sleep or anything but she takes naps every now and then (every day) and she always has this look on her face that looks like she's in pain or something. Also when she wakes up, she is panting and her eyes don't focuses on us completely until after about a minuet. Don't even get me started about that punch that happened a few days ago, I still had the bruise. "Wait, are you those two Ishbalan kids that we helped awhile back? Leo and Rick right?" She asked, still looking at us. Her grip on the wheel was slipping slightly.

"Addie! The wheel!" Al yelled at her.

A look of shock passed her face, "Crapadoodles!" she yelled turning around, grabbing the wheel again, eyes set forward.

The older of the Ishbalan kids spoke up. "Yeah, you helped save my brother." Now that Addie had mentioned it, the two kids did look familiar.

"Yep! You find your young selves back with us again! It always happens," her voice sounded very happy, yet it was also very tired. I chuckled at her humor slightly even if I was still worried about her. It was weird, when I was around her, I always felt at ease in a way, I don't know how I felt about that.

(Addison)

Once we got to the Ishbalan camp, Ed transmuted temporary crutches for me they rubbed at my armpits uncomfortable but I didn't mind. I of course thanked him with a big smile that made him blush slightly, well that's weird. He looked kind of cute when he blushed, _NO STOP IT ADDIE! TEACHER REMEMBER! T-E-A-C-H-E-R!_

**ADMIT IT! You lloooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeee him! **Oh great she was back.

_NO! Stop it! I need to concentrate right now! Not talk with you! _ I yelled at her. Pushing her away from my thoughts, yeah, I was going crazy, if I wasn't already.

We were crouched behind some trash looking at the scene before us, "It's like a battle field," Al was correct, it did look like a battle field. There was a giant bomb fire like thing in the center of the clearing surrounded by... well everything, the ground was charred in a like, like a giant fire had been set off, the way it looked from our hiding spot looked like a big scar.

"We've never seen a battle, what do we know," Ed was still looking at the horrible scenery. It was hard to believe that they lived in such bad conditions as this.

"We have, both of us." I looked over at the younger brother, pulling my attention away from the scar in the earth,"It's just like that day, when mom died. The state military surrounded our whole town, we had done nothing wrong but they didn't care. They just started shooting," Rick then went into some sort of shock and started saying, "Mom," every 5 seconds or so.

"Rick, Rick stop it!" Leo grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook him, it didn't work, so he slapped him, which did the trick and Rick came out of his traumatized state, "it's over now," Leo continued.

Ed looked sadly at the two boy, and I was sure that Al was too, even if we couldn't see it.

We moved closer to one of the shacks that Leo and Rick had told us was the one the old man had been living in. Ed, Al and started going towards the shack but I noticed that the two boys weren't coming. "What's wrong?" I asked, moving closer to them.

Leo looked at the ground and spoke, "I don't want to go, I've seen it all before."

Ed looked back, obviously he had heard what had been going on. "It's ok, you two are the alchemy prodigies, I'll stay back and look after them," I whispered, weakly smiling at him.

He nodded at us then went back to getting to the shack. I laid the crutches besides me and sat down next to them. Leaning my head back against the trash that kept us from view. The two boys shifted so they were closer to me. I smiled at them comfortingly, I guess that the scenery bothered them a lot. I heard a gun shot and looked over the wall of trash to see Lt. Hawkeye with a gun and Ed shouting at her. Leo and Rick looked at me worriedly, "It will be fine, they know them, they'll be fine," I weakly smiled at them. Even with that thought in my mind I couldn't quench the little spark of worry for Ed.

My eyelids suddenly felt very heavy, I leaned my head against the trash wall, I fought to keep my eyes open but my mind won over and I fell asleep.

_I couldn't move, it was like something was tying me down but I felt no ropes or anything. The first thing I noticed was that Ed was besides me, seemingly not able to move around, his eyes were glassed over, like he had been drugged. The second thing I noticed was the man who was crouched over something, the sharp sound of metal grating against metal rang through the room. When the man turned around I gasped in horror. He had the exact color of eyes as mine and the same blonde hair, of course he didn't have the brown streaks though, this man was my father. He grinned evilly at me then turned to Ed. He walked to the short boy and held the knife to his thought. I struggled with all my being trying to move but I couldn't do it in time. I closed my eyes as I heard the dull sound of a knife going through my teacher's neck, and his body hitting the floor. I felt hot tears running down my face and it felt like my heart was getting ripped out of my chest. _

I looked around terrified, after a second I realized that I was still in the Ishbalan camp, with Ed, Al, Lt. Hawkeye, Leo, and Rick looking at me, worried looks on their faces. "Oh shiznuts, did I fall asleep?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. They just kept looking at my worriedly.

I waited in the back of the tractor for Ed and Al to finish talking to Leo and Rick so we could get on the road. I was still pouring over the weird nightmare I had, why would a person I don't even remember be in my nightmares? I laid back on the hard surface of the tractor bed and looked at the reddening sky overhead as Ed and Al got back. "Addie are you going to drive?" Al asked me.

"Nah, let Ed, I'm too tired," I yawned out.

I felt the weight of Ed and Al get into the tractor. "Ok Dozy-Devil," I heard Ed say from the front seat. He started up the tractor. This was such a big mistake. The tractor went full speed and went haywire. Ed, Al, and I screamed our heads off as the tractor tried to go in all directions at once.

Why was I so stupid that I let him drive?

_**XXXxXxXXXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXXxXXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxX xXxXXxXXxXxXxX**_

**Ed: So wait, I call her Dozy-Devil now? **

**Queen: Well yes, It's a nickname, like how Addie calls you Bean Sprout. **

**Ed: WHO YOU CALLING- **

**Addie: *Pulls Ed away* That's enough of that, remember to review you non-reviewing people, and also QUEEN-CHAN DOES NOT OWN FMA! IF SHE DID YOU PEOPLE WOULD HAVE DIED AT THE END OF THE MANGA/2003 ANIME/ 2009 ANIME! **


	30. With the River's Flow Part 1

**Look at that people! We're at chapter 30! Thanks for sticking with me this long! Now let's get started!**

_**XxXxxXxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxxXxXXxX**_

**(Addie) **

Great, just great. Ed just had to crash the tractor that I had given up my beloved wheely! All for this! "You had to crash the only thing that could of gotten us to Ishbal just a tiny bit faster!"

"DON'T BLAME ME! SNOOZEALOT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LET ME DRIVE!" he yelled at me.

"DON'T CALL ME SNOOZEALOT! BEAN SPROUT!" I yelled back, I was very unhappy.

"YOU LET ME DRIVE!"

"YOU CRASHED IT!" I waved around one of the crutches I had and it accidentally hit the, now smoking, green tractor. I looked wearily at the tractor. Was it suppose to be making that noise?

BOOOM!

If I thought the first part of my day was going bad, then you should have seen me then. Fuming with rage, hair that spiked up in all directions, and one centimeter away from murdering Ed and Al, I was not having a good day. Well, there was some silver lining to this, Ed's hair was poofed up, aww he looked like a cat that just had a bath."Well now what are we going to do?" Al asked no one in particular, "it's still a long was to Ishbal."

"We're walking, Al," I guess I wasn't the only one that was having a bad day, Ed was too, "it's the only thing we can do," hehe Ed looked so weird with his hair like that.

"WHAT!" Al asked, obviously not liking the idea. I didn't either, these crutches hurt! "That's imposable! I mean, I could do it, but there's no way you or Addie could!"

"You got a better idea? There's not a train that does anywhere near Ishbal, and the roads have all been shut down. It's not like we can ask the military for anything," Ed turned around so he faced Al and I.

"That's true, but there's-"

"Stop whining, and start walking, we're not getting any closer to Ishbal standing around in the desert like this, let's go," poor Al, always getting cut off by his brother. Ed turned around again and started walking again.

"Brother..." Al called after his brother, "he should really learn to plan things better," I leaned one of the crutches on my side and patted the boy's armor.

"I know Al."

...

"THANK THE LORD! WE'RE SAVED!" I yelled as soon as we reached a small town. I really have no idea how I yelled because my mouth and thought felt like sandpaper. I swear I could kiss the ground of that small town.

"Look Al, every thing turned out fine," I could barely hear Ed's voice, I was so concentrated on finding water.

"What do you mean? We made it to some random town, that's all," Jesus Al, look on the bright side of things.

"I don't care where we are! As long as it has water!" I yelled. Yeah, I think the heat has caused me to go slightly insane at the moment.

"Plus, we could probably find a car in this town or something," Ed and Al's voices were droned out slightly in my search for water. W_ater _was literally all I could hear.

"But who would sell a car to a couple of kids?" Why so serious Al?

I think by now I had collapse on the floor whispering water, whale Ed and Al talked, "I guess we'll just have to find out," I heard Ed say.

"Wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeer rrrrrrrrrrrrr," I hissed out, god damn it, I needed water.

"You shouldn't be so impulsive, You got to learn to plan things out," Al told his brother. Al? Who are you and what have you done with my poor sweet, kind, Al?

"I am planning things out," what the hell Ed! Can't you see the handicapped girl dying of thirst over here? HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"No you're not! You're... you're! What you're about to do is just... it's..." Al paused for a second.

"It's just what!?" Ed asked, his tone getting defensive.

Al looked away, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" he asked, "I mean, of course we have to stop Scar, I understand that. The whole point of all this it to get our body's back to the way they were, but what happens after that?" Awww poor Al, he sounds so distraught. Ok Al, help an old friend out, GET ME SOME WATER!

"Beats me Al, why don't you tell me," yep, his tone was defensive. ED! HELP YOUR APPRENTICE!

"It's just, maybe we should concentrate on the homunculi before we go after Scar," Ok Al, good plan. HELP ME PLEASE. Oh great! OH! A light at the end of this long tunnel, I should go to it.

"What are you talking about Al? If you're worried about something say it!" Aw crap, I should stop them doing anything dangerous, but that light looks so warm and comfy!

"All I mean is, there might be a better option, we just need to think it over," good pep talk Al, now could you help me?

"You're not making any sense," crap, Ed was turning away from Al. GOOD BYE LIGHT!I'LL MISS YOU! BUT I NEED TO FIX THIS!

"Listen to me! We need to stop and think about what we're doing!" Al told his brother.

"Shut up!" NOOO RUN AWAY CITIZENS! THIS WILL NOT TURN OUT PRETTY! "You think it over!" Nice come back Ed, real original. Ed clapped his hands and transmuted some weird hands that held Al in a position that did not look comfortable.

MOVE ASIDE CITIZENS! SUPER ADDIE WILL STOP THE IDIOT BROTHERS FROM DISTROYING THE TOWN! I got up from the ground and ran to a safe distance. I'm not such an idiot to get between them when they were having a fight. Many, many, many, many, many, many, many transmutations later, Ed and Al were both too tired to do any more transmutations. This was when I decided that it was safe for me to come in. "You idiots!" I yelled at them. I apparently shocked them and there gazes turned to me, "You guys think you can take down Scar when you guys can't even handle each other?" Ed made to speak but I shot him a death glare and he shut up, " You both are acting like toddlers. Ed, you can be stubborn sometimes," he opened his mouth again but quickly realized that it wasn't a good idea, "and Al, just because you think that we shouldn't take on Scar doesn't mean that you can call your brother stubborn, even if it might be partially correct. Taking Scar on is the least of our worries right now. We are focusing on getting your bodies back without hurting anyone else.

Ok I'm going to release you both, if you make any moves to do any sort of alchemy, I will go full out Teacher on you, got it?" they both nodded. Putting my body weight on one crutch, I pulled some chalk out of my pocket. I seemed to be carrying around chalk more often now. Drawing a really bad beginners deconstruction transmutation circle on the thing holding Ed. I activated it and Ed stood there quietly, moving on to Al I drew the same circle on the cage that he was trapped in. Both brothers freed I spoke, "Now Ed you go that way," I pointed in one direction, "and Al you go that way," I pointed in the opposite direction, "both of you think about your actions and when you both have figured out what you did wrong, look for each other and make up, don't even thing about fighting, I'll be watching you," wow, I sounded like a mom.

They stood in their spots for a second, "Get!" I yelled.

_**XxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXXXxxXxXxXXXXXXxXXXXxXXxXxXxXXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXXxXxXxXxXxx**_

**Ok people! This will be two parts! Next part is in Ed's P.O.V! Sorry for being late on the updating. **

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT! **


	31. With the River's Flow Part 2

**We're back again! What? Two chapters in one day? Unbelievable! NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! **

_**xXxxXxxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX xXxxxXxXxXxxxxxXxxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXXXx**_

(Edo)

"Stupid Al, stupid Addie," I grumbled, not happy at all.

"I HEARD THAT!" I heard Addie yell, looking around franticly, I saw that she was nowhere in sight. What the hell?

"If you can hear me, why don't you talk to me?" I asked her, even if I didn't know where she was. I saw the flash of her crutches and took off running towards it. I rounded a corner and saw her franticly hopping away. I easily caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Big mistake, she turned around faster then I thought possible and whacked me upside the head with one of the crutches. "Ow!" I held me head, "what was that for?" I asked her.

"That was for fighting with your brother, and this" she hit me again, "if for not getting me water when I desperately needed it, for god's sake, I collapsed on the ground. I saw a light Ed, a god damned light at the end of a dark tunnel," she was fuming.

"You done?" I was still holding my head.

She nodded, "Yes for now." We walked a little while until we came across a café type place.

"Want some food?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Might as well," she told me nonchalantly, sitting down in one of the chairs. I sat across from her. A waitress gave us some menus then left. She seemed quiet, then she spoke up, "Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" I didn't have a clue about what she was talking about it.

"Learn alchemy, why did you want to learn it?" she wasn't looking at me, her gaze was on the table but she seemed to be looking past it, thinking.

"Well, at first it was to make my mom happy, that was the main reason I did it. Then it was to... you know," she was looking at me now. Yeah that was a pretty crappy answer, "Ok so when I first met you, you said to me that you had something in you that just made you think that you needed to learn alchemy. It was the same for me more or less. It's weird thinking about it now, alchemy has been such a big part of my life that it's hard to remember why I learned it in the first place," ok better answer.

"Yeah, that makes sense, I guess," the waitress came back, we told her what we wanted and she left, yet again.

"Addie, what's wrong? Don't tell me nothing is wrong because I know that something is. You have been having nightmares and you don't seem like yourself," I'm pretty sure most teacher/apprentices weren't on first name basis with each other, I never called Teacher anything but that. But I guess Addie and I weren't just Teacher/Apprentice, we we're friends, best friends possibly.

"Ed, you don't want to know," she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Tell me, Addie. I need to know what's wrong with you," I told her.

"You really don't want to know," she said again.

"Tell me now Addie," I demanded.

Addie closed her eyes, "One year Ed," she answered.

"One year for what?" what the hell did one year mean?

"One year for me, only one year, one short year for me left," her eyes were still closed.

"what does that even mean?" I asked.

That's when she explained to me that she had two souls in her body and that she was apparently the more dominate soul and that is why she was in control of her body. She didn't know how her body suddenly had two souls or how it came to be. But her body couldn't handle two souls and that is why she had been sleeping more and the nightmares had been happening. "This is only the beginning, Ed. Soon, I wont need a wheelchair just because I only one leg. I will lose all feeling in my legs, then my arms and soon enough, my whole body. I wont be able to eat. My brain functions with stop and I'll die," she had tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. I realized with a jolt that it was the first time I had seen her cry.

"Are you sure you didn't just make this up to cope with the loss of your leg?" I asked her.

"No! Of course not!" she yelled at me, making the other people in the café look at us. Our food had arrived a long time ago but it stood untouched on our plates, "no!" she whispered, "Ed, I can feel her, I can feel her soul in my head, it's like someone pushing out from inside my head, I usually suppress it but, it just hurts a lot Ed," she wiped the tears from her eyes.

What was I suppose to say now? Oh, sorry? It will be ok? Of course not, I would be a horrible person if I did that. So I stood up, handed her, her crutches, put some money on the table, and led her away from the crowds. "We'll find a way to make you better Addie," I told her when I found a balcony type place out looking the town. When I looked at her, she seemed completely shocked that I had done this.

"Ed..." she trailed off.

I noticed the river that was near by and I knew where Al was. "Let's go get Al," I turned around and was on my way to the river then I felt some one pull on my jacket sleeve.

"Don't tell Al, please," Addie told me, looking strait into my eyes, I haven't seen the color of her eyes in a long time. It was weird the way her eyes seemed to look like a swirl of greens and blues, not quite blue, but not quite green.

"Ok, I wont tell him."

She smiled at me, "Thanks."

After that we went to go get Al, yep, he was by the river, transmuting the ground into random things. We were off again, doing what we do best, looking for things.

_**XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXXxXxXXxXxXxxXXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXx XxXxxXxXXxXxXx**_

**Woop! That took longer to write then I anticipated, sorry for the late update. DAMN MOVING! ok on with the disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, HOWEVER I DO OWN ADDIE! **

**Addie: No! I don't want to be owned by her! HELP ME!**

**Me: Don't help her! If you do then I won't have a main character besides Ed and Al for this! anyway, Imagination of the Day: Ed in a Tutu. **


	32. Secret of Ishbal, Part 1

**Yep, it's a another chapter! Ohh, things are going down in this chapter.**

**xXXXXxXxXXxXxxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxXxXXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxX XXXxxXxXxXxXxXxx**

(Addie)

"OK! Next stop, Ishbal!" I yelled happily from my place in the wagon that was being pulled by the motor cycle Ed was suppose to be driving. Ok, I bet you're confused. After Ed and I had found Al by the river, I went off on a journey to find better means for transportation for getting to Ishbal besides walking. As fate has it, there was a motor cycle shop near the river. With a quick flash of Ed's state alchemist pocket watch, telling the shop keeper that it was official military business, we got a motor bike for cheap. I taught Ed to drive it, it wasn't that different then the green tractor, since it was physically impossible to drive a motorcycle with one leg.

"Ok, so where is the start?" I heard Ed ask me.

I sighed slightly, leaning around him, I turned the key in the ignition starting up the bike. "Ok, quick quiz, where is the speed?" I asked him, I wasn't taking any chances.

"Here," he pointed to the right side of the handle bars.

"And the breaks?" I asked again. He pointed to the breaks. "Ok good, now lets get a move on!" I smiled at him and he smiled back slightly. Why were my cheeks heating up, and why was my heart beating abnormally?

Hunkering down in the wagon next to Al, I tried covering up my blush with my hair. I felt the bike move forward, slowly at first, then I guess Ed got use to the way the bike worked and sped up. We kept going like that, in silence. When night fell, we set up camp. Thank god Ed was a good alchemist or we would be freezing to death right now. It was cold in the desert at night, really cold, see your breath in the air cold. Back to the point, Ed transmuted some blankets from the sand, they might not have been the softest, but they were warm. "Ok," I started up a conversation, " we need a plan, all we've got so far is that we need to stop Scar and the Homunculi," my stared at the brothers.

"Addie's right we do need a plan," Al's voice sounded slightly worried.

Ed's eyes were boring into me, like they were trying to study me, awkward. "Well first we need to find out who we're up against," Ed told us, looking away from me.

"Ok, so there's Scar, wacko with an automatic destroy arm. Let's see, The Homunculi, There's Lust, the freaky one with the nails, Gluttony, the fat one that eats a lot, The Palm Tree Envy, who evidently can shape shift, am I missing any?" I asked.

Al looked at the ground, "Yes, your missing one, The Fuhrer is a Homunculus."

If I were drinking something, then I bet that I would be spit taking right now, but I don't have a nice cup of water at the moment so I just sat there dumb founded. Ok that didn't make any sense. "What did you do to come to this conclusion?" Ed asked his brother. Yep, I was still there, being dumb founded and rethinking my entire existence.

"I saw the Ouroboros tattoo on his eye," Al still wasn't meeting our eyes.

"When was this?" I asked, he saw it? He's almost never alone, always with either Ed or I? How could he have seen it with out us?

"In Dublith, when I was kidnapped," I should really have a glass of water, these spit takes would have been great.

"That long ago! Why didn't you tell us!" I shouted at him. Except Ed shouted "Al! How could you not tell us!" at the same time so it sounded more like : "THATALHOWCOULDLONGTELLUS!"

"I'm sorry!" his voice sounded so distraught, "It's just I didn't remember most of it, until a few days ago!"

"Ok, ok, ok, explain this to me," I rubbed my temples.

He explained that the woman who we pulled out of his armor that day was named Marta, she had been killed by the Fuhrer when she had been inside Al. When Fuhrer Bradley killed the woman, he had showed Al his eye, the one that was usually covered up by an eye patch, and that it had an Ouroboros on it. "So that makes it 4 homunculi so far, if you include Greed, then that's 5," I'm glad that Ed was still sane. My head felt like exploding with this new fact.

"Ugh, too much information for tonight," I rubbed my temples again, "Wake me up when it's fighting time or whatever," I laid back on the sandy ground of the desert and closed my eyes so I could ,hopefully, get a good nights sleep without horrifying nightmares. All of that was in vain.

(Ed)

I looked over at Addie, she had passed out as soon as her head hit the ground but she had been whimpering in horror and mumbling things for about as long as that. It was still hard to believe that she only had one year left. She acted so different then you would think a person with only one year left. She smiled a lot, and she laughed and joked around. Even though she only had one leg, she never let that stop her from tagging along with Al and me. "Brother?" I heard Al ask me. I looked at him, ripping my gaze away from Addie, I didn't even know I had been staring at her.

"Yeah, Al?" I replied.

"What's wrong with Addie?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"There's nothing wrong with her," it really did hurt lying to Al, but Addie was right, Al had enough things on his shoulders.

He didn't pry into it any longer the rest if the night. As I was settling down to sleep, Addie whimpered in pain and mumbled something that sounded like my name, and sat up, panting like she had run miles, "What's the date?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Uh, it's May, 15, why?" Al answered.

She grinned like and idiot, "Well boys, say hello to a new 16 year old, it's my birthday!"

"What!?" Al asked, he sounded happy, "Why didn't you tell us that your birthday was coming up!?"

"Hey! It's been hard keeping up the dates when I'm traveling this way and that with you two!" she didn't sound angry, more like playful.

"Congratulations, Snoozealot," she must have been really happy because she didn't even get angry at me when I called her that, "Sorry that we don't have a cake for you."

"Nah, it's fine, the next time we see Winry, I'll ask her if she can make me a cake or something. Last time I saw her, she told me that she was getting pretty good at baking," The smile never left her face. Then I realized with a jolt that this would be her last birthday if we didn't figure out a way to stop whatever was happening to her.

_**xxXxxXxXxXxxXXxxXxXXxXXxXxXXxxXxxXXxXXxXxXx (EdxAddie) XxXxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXx**_

**Yay! It's Addie's birthday! Everyone wish her a happy (belated) birthday! So I did a lot of math(my head hurts) to figure out what month it was then. I took the only known date in FMA (that I know of), Ed and Elicia's birthday, and I figured that it had been about, say 3 months since then. So! What do you guys think of her birthday? Review or I'll sick the Other Addison on you (Better review, she is a real fighter) **

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! BUT I WANT TO! *Maniacal laughter* **


	33. The Secret of Ishbal part 2

**PEOPLE! Not a single one of you wished Addie a happy birthday, I hope you apologize to her. Anyway! Sorry for being late, I seriously did not have my computer, or internet this whole ! Enjoy this chapter!**

**_xxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxxXXxxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXXXxxXXxXxXxXxX xXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxxxXxxXxXXxxx_**

(Addie)

The next morning, I was still buzzing with joy about finally turning 16, Al and I packed into the wagon and Ed hopped onto the seat of the motorcycle. We had been driving for awhile in silence when Al decided to break it, "Addie?" he asked.

"Yeah, Al?" I took my gaze off the scenery, which was sand, sand, and more sand.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, his words heavy with worry and concern. I was at a loss for words. Suddenly the wagon swerved, Ed had swerved the motorcycle, sending Al crashing into me. Ok have you ever touched a piece of metal that has been in the hot sun all day? No? Well it burns, a lot. Al quickly got off of me.

"OW! ED!" I yelled at the blonde driving.

"Sorry!" he yelled back, not taking his eyes off the sand ahead of us. Stupid Bean Sprout. Wait... no Al wasn't asking about me now, he was more concerned about if he had hurt me or not. Ahhh... well played Bean Sprout.

"No, Al, I'm fine, completely fine," I told the armor. Hoping that he would stop worrying about me.

"Are you sure?" Al asked, he sounded guilty. Dang! Now I wanted to hug him, but I wasn't trying that, I didn't want to get burned thank you very much.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I smiled at him," and don't sound guilty, it was Bean Sprout's fault." At this Ed swerved that motorcycle again, causing me to crash into Al's burning armor. "Oh that's it!" I yelled, trying to strangle Ed.

Al held me back, kicking and screaming, "Addie! If you kill Ed! Who will be left to drive! Not me, not you!" I had to hand it to the kid, he had a point.

I sat in brooding silence for awhile before I got bored "When are we going to be in Ishbal?" I asked Ed, looking around.

"We should be here," we road into the ruins of a town.

"Oh god," I mumbled, looking around at the ruined buildings, "this is Ishbal."

"There really isn't anything left," Al mumbled, looking around at the wreckage.

"There's not enough here to figure out if the Ishbalans created a Philosophers stone," Ed yelled, kicking a stone at a wall. Wait did I just see something move? What the...

Two people ran away from the wall, "There's actual people here!" I yelled wishing I could go faster in my freaking uncomfortable crutches.

"Yeah, it's our next lead!" Ed yelled, running after the two people. He clapped his hands and transmuted the sand to rise up, it looked suspiciously like Al, and crashed on them. I 'walked' up to Ed who was standing near where they were buried, Al followed me. "Alright fess up, what in the hell are you two doing out here following us?" Ed asked them.

"This area's off limits to civilians," came a voice underneath the sand.

"We're here under orders, we're suppose to check the security of the old Ishbal regions," came another voice. How could they talk under all that sand? They must have a shit-load of it in their mouths right now.

"Then why didn't you come ask us about it? Instead of hiding like a couple of spies?" Ed asked. But seriously, how can they talk?

"My brother might not look it, but he's a State Alchemist," Al told the soldiers, "and a tough one." Sweet Al, play the Alchemist card.

One of them started whistling and they started... digging I guess away from us. Ok what? "What are these guys? Moles or something?" I asked no one in particular.

"Wait, I think I recognize those voices," Al told us, going over to where they were burrowing away from us and pulling them out of the sand. Of course it was 2nd Lt. Breda and 2nd Lt. Havoc.

"Hey," Havoc waved.

"It's you guys?" Ed asked, "That means the Colonel is here to."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lt. Breda and Lt. Havoc lead us to the military base, where we sat down, waiting for Colonel Mustang. After all that 'walking', my armpits were grateful not to have the crutches. I was nervous with all the guns around, what were they planning to use them for? "Can't say I was expecting you here Ed," the Colonel said when he finally arrived, bringing with him a guy who I had not recognized, Ed told me that his name was Archer, that was a weird last name, and Lt. Hawkeye.

"Yeah I get it, you wouldn't see me because I'm so short that you wouldn't distinguish me from all the grains of sand." Ed was crossing his arms," VERY FUNNY!" Ed got poised for attack. The other guy, Archer, went to pull out his gun or another weapon but the Colonel stopped him.

"I understand you've been making quite a mess of things, Southern Head Quarters, and an escort train full of Ishbalans," Ed sat back down in his chair next to mine, crossing his arms again and not looking at the Colonel, "No more, from now on, you will be working under my command," the Colonel finished.

Ed looked angry. "But Colonel!" Al protested.

"You were lucky Havoc's patrol picked you up, it's dangerous out here," the Colonel cut Al off.

"But, you know how we work, we should be able to conduct our own investigation," Al protested again.

Ed got up from his seat, arms still crossed, "It's the rules Al, I'm their dog, when war starts they put me back on their leash."

"Wait war?" I asked, yes I was very confused.

"Look around Addie," he turned to face me, "They've come on a full military train, armed to the teeth."

"But, who are we at war with?" Al asked, yes I was still trying to work through the word war.

"Calm down, we're just suppressing a regional uprising," alright, I didn't like Archer, he seemed like the type of guy who always got what he wanted, no matter the cost, the type of guy who kicks puppies and kittens for fun.

"Our objective is a city about 2 kilometers to the southeast, and that's it," the Colonel wasn't looking at anyone.

"Big guns for a peace keeping mission," Ed pointed out.

"You think so?" I shivered at Archers slimy voice, I did not like this guy at all.

"Why don't you guy come out and say it, Scar is your real target. The truth is we're looking for him too." Yeah, while everyone was just sitting here, thinking to myself. _Hey other me?! _I yelled, yes I was worried about the other me, I hadn't heard from her in a few days.

_**Hi,**_she sounded a lot slower and tired then the last time I had talked to her.

_Are you ok? _I asked her, something didn't seem right.

_**No, of course not, I can't find a fricking thing to help us out, and you know what! I'm tired as hell, so leave me alone alright.** _She snapped. That was surprising, I had never heard her yell at me like that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We moved to a table where Ed was happily eating some food, I didn't have much of an appetite so I just drank some water. The rest of Colonel Mustang's subordinates were there too, drinking coffee. I hadn't been paying much attention to what Ed and the Colonel were talking about, I was too worried about the other me, but when Ed got up I couldn't ignore that. "I don't believe it," he was holding a picture in his hands, "is this right?" I looked at the picture and gasped.

"Is that?" I asked, not able to finish the sentence.

"It's a grand arcadem transmutation circle, around the entire city," Al said, his voice sounding appalled and horrified, "who would do such a thing?"

"Scar," Ed mumbled, holding the picture roughly.

"And why would you say that?" the Colonel asked.

"You wouldn't happen to know the motives behind that Ed?" Ok, I liked Lt. Hawkeye, but right now, her voice sounded pretty damn scary.

"No," Ed answered, looking down at the picture again, "This city, what's it called?"

"It's Liore sir," Kain Fuery answered, Ed looked up at him, " last year the so called profit in control of the city stepped down, the military was hoping they could go in and restore the peace-"

The Colonel cut him off, "That will do Fuery, he's familiar with it's past." Liore, Liore? why did that city sound so familiar? Oh that's right, Al told me about it once. He told me that he and Ed had gone there to look for a Philosopher's Stone, but instead they had stopped a dude named Cornello from using the towns people as soldiers to take over Amestris. But he told me that the town had been peaceful when they left?

"An armed uprising in Liore?" Ed asked, trembling in anger or confusion.

"That doesn't make sense, they were committed to peace after we exposed Cornello," see! Al never lies.

"Not for long," I looked over at Havoc, "the Priest came back and Liore was divided in between those who supported or opposed him. The only thing you really accomplished was stirring up the debate. Now both sides are against us," Ok hold on a second, my brain needs to catch up.

"Why didn't anyone tell me all this?" Ed asked, I looked sadly at the Elric brothers, "As far as I knew we helped!"

"I got the report from Hughes," Ed got a little bit quiet at the name, "and I made the decision not to tell you."

"But why!" Ed yelled slamming his hands against the table.

"It was too big for you," the Colonel finished.

I looked at Ed, the only time I had seen him this angry, sad, and confused was when we had found out the truth of the Philosopher's stone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I waited outside Archer's office, for Ed, I had refused to go inside that room with only one other person besides Archer, what can I say, he freaked me out to maximum levels. I would face a thousand Homunculi before I would be alone in a room with that Archer creep. I heard someone run down the hall, I looked over and I saw it was Colonel Mustang. "Where is he?" he asked me once he reached me. I assumed he meant Ed so I pointed with my thumb at the door. He quickly opened it, "Edward, what are you doing in here?" I peaked my head around the door frame. Getting a look at what was going on.

I moved away from the door before Mustang could slam it in my face. Waiting for a few more minutes, Ed ad Mustang finally emerged from Archer's office. I wanted to get out of there quickly, even being near the office gave me the chills. "So, can we go?" I asked Ed as soon as he came out.

"Yeah, you and I can but we need to leave Al behind," he told me, he didn't sound like himself.

I looked down at the ground, and let Ed and the Colonel talk, I followed closely behind. Yes I was still worried about the other me. Mustang stopped so I maneuvered around him, still following Ed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We went to the room Al, Ed, and I had been holding up in, that is where we met Al and started packing for Liore. Well, I didn't have much to pack anyway. "Do you really want to do this you guys? Go to Liore without me?" Oh my god, I just wanted to hug Al so bad right now. He sounded so worried.

"Archer doesn't trust us, leaving you behind was part of the deal," Ed explained, he was still packing. Yeah, I had finished a long time ago.

"I'm sorry Al," I told the almost 15 year old, "I would so take you along if I could but I can't. I'm sorry I couldn't stay here with you too. If I stayed then Archer would probably think that we are hatching an escape plan or something of that sort, and we can't just let Scar go lollygagging on his own too."

"You think that transmutation circle is for the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked.

"If it is, I'll break it apart," thank god, Ed had finally finished packing.

"Please Ed, I'll smash that thing like an egg if it's for the Philosopher's Stone," I heard Al giggle at what I said and a easy smile find it's way to my face. I was glad that he was still able to laugh, sometimes it got too serious with the Elric brothers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once Ed and I had gotten into our disguises we had to say goodbye to Al, yes I was crying slightly. Ed was wearing a light grey overcoat with a yellowish-green scarf and had on a brown wig that reached his upper back, the same way his hair did, and the bangs covered up his right eye. I was wearing a dark brown coat that reached my ankle, and I was wearing a black wig that went all the way to my lower back with the side bangs tucked behind my ear, I was still rocking the crutches however and boy were they uncomfortable. "Be careful you two, ok?" Al told us. Now I wanted to hug him yet again.

"Yeah," Ed answered, though, I have to say, it didn't sound all that reassuring.

"Keep you nose clean alright Al?" I hugged him again. I didn't care if he couldn't feel it, I was hugging him, damn it!

I heard footsteps and I looked around Al to see Major Armstrong walking towards us. "Ah, Major, I didn't realize you were here," Ed told the Alchemist.

"Colonel Archer's orders, you are to leave you're silver pocket watch at the station with us," ok does it bother anyone else that nobody has seen Armstrong's mouth completely open?

"Oh right, guess that be a dead give away," Ed handed the Major his pocket watch but Armstrong grabbed his hand, making Ed look up at him.

"It's foolish Edward Elric, why did you come here?" Armstrong asked, wow, stalkerish much?

"I guess it's fate," Ed looked at the ground solemnly.

"Don't lie to me, you've never been one to believe in that," Armstrong told him. Ed said nothing as Armstrong let go of him hand. With one last hug to Al, I trailed after Ed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The military dropped us off way outside of Liore, only blinking lights against the night sky were the only thing that could been seen of Liore from this far away. We walked the rest of the way, when we arrived in the city Ed and I had gone to a tiny café type place where Ed had ordered a glass of orange juice and I had gotten some water. "Cornello's followers drove you out, true for a lot of folks. That priest turned out to be a real villain, a wolf in sheep's clothing, I guess it makes sense," the shop keeper looked at Ed, "I swear I've seen you before."

"Oh, you think so? I get that a lot," Ed replied, it was obvious that the shop keeper didn't believe him.

Liore was wreaked. It was like pictures of aftermaths of natural disasters, buildings in shatters, bits of rubble and debris everywhere. Yet, there were still people here. Mumbles of 'she's here,' and 'look,' went around, and everyone was turning towards someone. "Lucky timing you two, you get to see the Holy Mother," I looked past all the people to see a ladies in white dresses and cloaks surrounding a girl who was also in a white dress and cloak, all of their hoods were up so you couldn't see their faces. The girl in the center looked up, showing the face of a teenage girl, not much older then I was, she had beautiful tan skin and pretty blue eyes. She had dark brown hair but she had died pink bangs, she was very pretty. "Rose," I heard Ed gasp behind me.

Oh, so she was Rose?

_**xxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxx (Ed x Addie) XxxXxXxXxXxxXxxxxXxxXxxXXXx**_

**Why do you people not review? I crave reviews, I need reviews to keep me going! I need inspiration for writing and reviews are my inspiration. I love reviews! Please review, why wont they review Addie? **

**Addie: *pats Queen's back* I don't know, but it will be ok. **

**Queen: *ugly sobbing into Addie's shoulder* **

**Addie: Ok, so what I think what she is trying to say is QUEENOFTHEFANFICTION DOES NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! IF SHE DID ROY AND HAWKEYE YOU BE POPING BABYS BY THE MINUIT!**

**Queen:* Incoherent mumbling***

**Addie: What she means is, Imagination of the Day: Ed trying to get through airport security *laughs slightly* **


	34. The Scar part 1

**Hey people! How you doin? Oh god, tell me to never say that again. YAY! 3 reviews last chapter! but they were all guests so yeahhhhh I LOVE YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE ANYWAY!... Well then! Lets get on with the story!**

_**XxXxXxxXXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxxXXxXxXXxXXxxxx XXxxxXxxXXxxXxxXxXxxXxxxxXxxxxx**_

(Addie)

Ed walked closer to get a better look at the girl Rose. I pushed through the crowd, using my elbows and crutches to move people out of the way, determined to catch up to Ed. When I finally did, I noticed it was because someone had stopped him. I reached Ed and looked up at the man holding Ed. Holy crap, why was Scar here? "What the hell?" I whispered under my breath, my hand subconsciously taking hold of Ed's.

Ed pulled my hand, indicating I should follow him. He ran, I followed close behind in a mad attempt to run. DAMN IT! WHY COULDN'T I RUN FASTER! We came to an alley way, I could swear that I felt Scar's breath on my neck. I heard the wall next to me break open and crumble, with red electricity sparking from the edges. Ahead of me, Ed stopped, I looked around him to see that Scar had destroyed a pipe. Hot steam rose into the air. Ed turned around and I met up with and stood beside him. "If you've come all this way to find me then you must have some knowledge of what I'm planning," Scar sounded creepy as ever, and ready to blow Ed and I to smithereens, literally.

"Yeah, there's a rumor that you're trying to do something really stupid like create the philosopher's stone," Ed accused, he was angry, even I could tell that. Ed looked ready to kill Scar right here and now.

"You shouldn't interfere," Ohhh, was that a threat Scar? He was poised for attack, ready to fight, and so was Ed." Ready to fight". Is that all that dudes think about? Fighting with each other? That's it! I have lost all faith in guys. I guess this time was appropriate though. Even I felt killing Scar right now. What he was going to do was wrong.

"There's something important that I have been meaning to ask you Scar. Four years ago, there was a chimera in central, part human, part dog," wait what? how come I was not told of this? Why was I not informed about this? I wonder what happened to it.

"I returned their souls to Ishbala," whoa, whoa, whoa, wait up, Scar killed them? Scar killed the chimera? Oh that's cold that, that, is evil.

"You killed a little girl," WHAT! The chimera was a little girl? Who would do such a thing? Ok, before I felt like killing Scar, now I'm defiantly going to kill him. Then after that, I'm going to kill whoever made that little girl into a chimera.

"I did that out of mercy, what else could you have done?" Scar asked. Ok that's it, I will not tolerate being quiet any more.

"So what! I would have done anything to make that little girl better! She still had a life damn it! Who are you to decide who lives and who dies?!" I yelled at the scarred man, an incredulous look came over his face for a second. Ed looked over at me in shock. I barely noticed what was going on, I was trembling with anger, ready to rip Scar's ugly mug right off his body.

"Anything else you would like to say?" Scar asked in an oddly calm tone.

I clenched my hands around the handles of my crutches even harder, trying to quell the anger burning in my soul. "Who the hell thinks like that?! You freaking psycho!?" I yelled, I was obviously not a happy camper.

"With that messed up logic, you probably think it's ok to sacrifice Rose and her people too!" Ed yelled from besides me, I almost didn't hear what he had said. I was so close to attacking the messed up bastard in front of me.

"And how is it you know about Rose?" Scar asked, he stood there for a second before leaping towards us, his right arm outstretched. In that moment, I felt something support my leg, I smiled, I knew that the other me had kick started that fake leg. That would come in handy in this fight. I swung out with the fake one ,right before Scar could even touch Ed, and it connected with his jaw, knocking him over slightly. Thrusting my fist upwards and I felt it hit flesh with a satisfying smack. Ed clapped behind me and I knew that he had transmuted his automail arm into a sword. I smirked and agilely twisted to the left, making room for Ed to lash out at Scar. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him latch on to Ed's arm, afraid that it was going to explode into a million pieces. But it didn't, Ed just grinned and elbowed Scar in the face followed with a cringe worthy crunch.

Ed backed up and I made my move. I elbowed Scar in the gut, nocking the wind out of him. I followed through with a well placed kick to his groin with the fake leg. I moved out of the way as Ed went up to kick Scar again with his automail leg. I leaped, ready to knock Ed's leg away from Scar's greedy grasp but, nothing happened. "What is this?" Scar asked, obviously angry and confused as what was happening. To be honest, I was curious too.

I looked at Ed as he spoke and noticed that he's wig had fallen off, mine however was still securely on, "You don't get what's going on? You're not much of an alchemist are you?" I took my place beside Ed, ready to attack Scar again.

"This arm does alchemy, not me," that's a load of bull crap.

"Bull shit!" I yelled, I didn't care about my potty mouth at the moment, I was too angry, "Alchemy is where you understand something, break it down, then recreate it! But you are subconsciously figuring out your opponents makeup and breaking it down!"

"What Addie said is correct, but, if you don't know what your enemy is made of then you can't destroy it. So I've been transmuting my automail into other metals to keep you guessing," Oh, so that's what your doing, Winry's not going to be happy about that. I visibly cringed at the thought of her beating not only Ed, but me with her wrench because I didn't stop it.

"Now I understand," good for you Scar, here have a gold star! Ugh.

"But I can't keep doing this forever because these other metals have some different physical property's and it's screwing up the entire design," Ohhh Ed! I'm so telling Winry this! You're going to be in a shit load of trouble. Ed charged Scar, his automail sword braced for attack. I instinctively pressed the transmutation circle on my arm for the twin daggers, my weapon of choice. They popped out of the remains of the pipe that Scar had destroyed. They felt comfortable in my hands as I lashed out at Scar, moving the daggers as if they were one weapon in my hands instead of two. Scar dogged most of my attacks, only one blade caught his cheek, leaving a cut from his nose to the end of his eye. Ed clapped from behind me, making blue sparks travel from where his hand was placed, to behind Scar, making a beam shoot out from behind him and trip him over. I kicked him back, insuring that he would fall over. Ed ran past me and punched the man with his flesh hand. Ed grabbed the man buy his collar of his robes, hoisting him up slightly, " You idiot! What makes you think that you can destroy an entire city for your cause! You have no right to play god with these innocent people like that!" I saw Scar grab Ed's arm and I gasped in horror ready to throw one of my daggers at Scar, so I could save Ed.

"Have you forgotten? I can destroy human flesh as well," Scar growled out. Ed raised his automail arm and I just about through one of the daggers as two sharpened black nails came out of nowhere and pinned Ed's automail to the wall. Looking over, I saw none other then Lust and her ever loyal companion Gluttony.

"Great, Lust and Gluttony," I glared at the two homunculi.

"I'm glad that you know our names Bridge, but we aren't here for you," Lust's smooth voice washed over me, sending shivers over my spine. What the... why did she just call me a bridge? What does that even mean? Ok I wasn't taking any of their bull right now. I threw the daggers at both of them. One landed in Lust's stomach and the other in Gluttony's cheek. However, they didn't fall over or die. They just pulled the daggers out of their bodies and dropped them on the ground.

"Oh yes that hurt," Gluttony was really freaking me out right now. "

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Lust pushed her black hair out of her eyes, "We're not weakling's like Greed." Ok, what the serious fuck? Scar walked to Lust, his face set in a grim line. Lust noticed this and set her gaze on him, "Relax Ishbalan we are just trying to help you. Or shall I call you Scar," ok, Lust's voice was just plain creepy.

"I don't need help from the likes of you," Scar told her, his fist's clenched.

"If you're going to make the philosopher's stone we're going to help you whether you like it or not. Blondie and the Bridge best except that too," there she goes again, calling me a bridge. What is up with that? Scar digged around in the folds of his robes and pulled out something, it was a locket.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Scar asked, "You gave it to my brother."

"Please I don't know what you are talking about," Lust straightened her back even more then it already was.

"You know more then you think!" Scar raised the locket even more. I look of shock came over Lust's face and she doubled over. Gluttony caught Lust before she could hit the ground.

Gluttony put Lust over his shoulder and with a sound that I could only describe as hate said, "I hate you, I hate you for hurting my lust," He jumped up to the wall and with a horrifying shriek ate a hole in the wall and jumped in.

"What exactly do you know about that Homunculus?" Ed asked Scar. I was thinking the same thing. Don't get me wrong, I hated Scar with a burning passion, but I wanted to know about Lust.

"That is none of your concern," I don't like the tone of Scar's voice right now.

Before either Ed or I could attack Scar someone yelled from behind us, "Wait!" I looked behind me and saw Rose still in her white dress and white cloak, well, now that I got a closer look at it, she had more of a light pink cloak. Besides her stood a woman with short black hair that was longer in the front then the back. She was wearing a maroon colored dress with a white collar and a necklace with a blue gem on it, "Come now Scar, perhaps you should tell Edward how you know that strange woman. Yes I think that is what Rose is trying to say." A bright white blinding pain sprouted behind my eyes and I no longer felt the support of the transparent leg. I crumpled over in agony whimpering in pain. I didn't feel myself hit the ground. A pair of mismatch arms, one metal and one flesh, enveloped me keeping me from falling over. Just as the pain reached it's worse I blacked out.

_**xxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxXXxxXx( EdxAddie )xXxXxxxxXxxxXXXxxXXxxxXXXxXxxXXxxXxxXx**_

**Oh I love writing fight scenes (even if they aren't that good). So! Please review! I don't even care if they are flames anymore (yes I do) I JUST NEED THEM! THEY ARE MY DRUG! Take it away Addie!**

**Addie: QUEEN-CHAN DOES NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! IF SHE DID THEN... oh no! I'm not reading what she picked out for me to say... it's just too... *shivers* ehhhhhh. IMAGINATION OF THE DAY: Al trying to get through airport security... oh my god that would be disastrous. **


End file.
